The Ramps of Horror
by SariSpy56
Summary: Enter if you dare as you read the scary stories about Kick and his friends on Halloween. BEWARE! Some stories might give you horrifying nightmares and might even wet your pants. MWA HA HA HA!
1. Author's Scary Notes

**Halloween**

_**Hello readers! This here is my seventh fanfic and out of all stories I posted online (counting the ones from FictionPress) this is my eighth story. I hope you're brave enough to read this cause this one is going to give you nightmares. That's right! It's the Kick Buttowski Halloween story. I call it 'The Ramps of Horror' Hope you enjoy this one cause this'll scare the pants our of you and maybe wet your pants. HA HA HA HA! So enjoy!**_

_**And before I get started on it, this fanfic is not in events like my other fanfics but instead is in different stories with a few breaks just like in 'Treehouse of Horror' from the Simpsons.**_

_**And remember**_

**Bold is walkie talkie speech**

_Italics is thoughts, dream or flashback._

**SO ENJOY! MWA HA HA HA HA! ;D**


	2. Party at the BattleSnax: Break 1

**Halloween**

_**The following stories does not take place in the events of the actual show or my previous fanfics. Beware that some stories will give you nightmares and maybe make you wet your pants.**_

* * *

><p>It was a dark, scary night in the town of Mellowbrook, most of the kids are going trick-or-treating while some are going out to spooky parties. In fact, one of the most horrifying parties ever on this particular day was at a Viking restaurant called The BattleSnax owned by no other than the Magnusons.<p>

There were a lot of spooky decorations all over the restaurant from the counter to the tables. Some of the customers and the guests are dressed up in their halloween costumes. Magnus Magnuson came dressed up as a scary werewolf, his wife Helga is dressed up as a queen and his chubby 12-year old son Gunther is dressed up as a Viking.

At the booth where Gunther and his best friend Kick hang out were Kick and his entire family. Harold came dressed as a clown, Honey as Cleopatra, Brad a pirate, Brianna a fairy princess and Kick as a mummy. Kick's grandpa also came to the party and he was dressed up as a mad scientist.

"This party rocks Gunther," Kick said to his best friend.

"Yeah," Gunther replied. "And almost everyone in this town came as well."

True to Gunther's words, they could see their friend Wade dressed up as a rock star, the town's tattletale Ms. Chicarelli as an evil witch, Gunther's uncle Bjørgen as an ape, Mr. Vickle as a 1920 gentleman, Glen the grocery store worker as a cook, Kick's #1 fan Wacky Jackie as a cute black cat, Brad's friends Pantsy and Horrance as pirates, Mouth as a vampire, class president Kendall Perkins as a ballerina, school nerd Ronaldo as Frankenstein, Papercut Peterson as a wrestler, the Emo Kid as a goth, Skidzeez Ride Shop owners Hush and Razz as ghosts, Kick's rival Gordon Gibbles as a racecar driver, the DiPazzi Twins as orange blobs, Ms. Fitzpatrick as the judge, and Audrey as a cavegirl.

Just then, Helga walks up to the counter and pulled out a microphone.

"Who wants to hear ghost stories?" Helga spoke through the microphone.

Everyone shouted yes.

"Okay," Helga replied. "Who wants to go first?"

Almost everyone raised their hands in hopes of getting picked. Just then, Wacky Jackie runs up to the counter and grabbed the microphone.

"I WANNA GO FIRST!" Jackie cried.

"Alright then," Helga said. "Everyone must face Jackie and listen to her story."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Jackie who had a creepy grin on her face.

"And now," Jackie begin. "I like to tell you the story about love and hate. I call this, **_The Dream Girl_**"


	3. The Dream Girl: Jackie's Version

_**The Dream Girl (Jackie's Version)**_

_**Jackie: This story is about a boy who thinks he found his dream girl only to realized that she was a nightmare.**_

_**Brad: Skip the summary and get on with the story!**_

_**Jackie: Fine and this is for *sigh* Kick.**_

_**Brad: *sigh* Oh crud.**_

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day in Mellowbrook Elementary. Most of the kids are fooling around while the teachers are out as usual. But today was not as normal as it should be. In the class of Ms. Fitzpatrick, the students are reading their history books when all of the sudden, Ms. Fitzpatrick walked in and following behind her was a black haired girl who is just as tall as Kick. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail and her skin is very pale like sand. She have sparkling hazel eyes and rosy cheeks. She wore a red and white shirt that had a black skull in the middle, white tights and golden boots.<p>

"May I have your attention please?" Ms. Fitzpatrick said.

The students closed their textbooks and faced Ms. Fitzpatrick and the girl.

"Thank you," Ms. Fitzpatrick continued. "I would like to introduce you a new student who will be staying with us for a while. Her name is Sharon Blackdust."

Sharon waved shyly as most of the boys drooled all over their desks while the girls just glared at her with envy.

"Now Ms. Blackdust," Ms. Fitzpatrick said to Sharon. "Tell us about your life."

"Well," Sharon started. "I like doing stunts and watching some scary and action movies."

This fact surprised Kick. Kick went onto his desk and howled like a wolf while Gunther watched looking surprised. He was madly in love with Sharon.

"Mr. Buttowski!" Ms. Fitzpatrick yelled at a love strucked daredevil. "I will not have you make any noises during this!"

Kick nodded and slipped back to his seat with a big smile on his face. Jackie and Kendall could see that Kick must've like Sharon and is in love with her.

_Kick should be falling in love with me! _Jackie thoughted as she glared jealously at Sharon.

_That new girl is so ... perfect. _Kendall thoughted. _Something's not right._

"Ms. Blackdust," Ms. Fitzpatrick said once again. "Mr. Buttowski here will show you around."

Sharon nodded as the love strucked Kick walked up to her like a gentleman. Kick was able to return to his original self when Ms. Fitzpatrick looked at him.

"Mr. Buttowski," Ms. Fitzpatrick said to him. "Do you mind showing Ms. Blackdust around?"

"Not at all," Kick said confidently.

Jackie and Kendall could not believed their eyes as Kick takes Sharon's pale hands and walked out of the door. Jackie is biting her textbook madly while Kendall was at least shocked that Kick would show Sharon around.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the hallway, Kick and Sharon are talking to themselves like they were on a first date.<p>

"So what's your name Mr. Buttowski?" Sharon asked in a sweet voice.

"My name is Clarence," Kick answered. "But everyone calls me Kick."

"Why do people call you Kick?"

"Because in here, I'm an awesome daredevil."

"A daredevil?"

"Yep."

"Y'know. I admired boys who loves doing daredevil stuff."

"You do?"

"You got that right Kick."

Kick blushed as Sharon kissed him on the cheek.

"Awesome. What do you say I show you around the school and maybe after school we can go out on a date?" Kick asked confidently.

"I accept your offer." Sharon replied.

* * *

><p>Later after school, Kick and Sharon spend the entire day together. First they went to the BattleSnax to grab a bite, then to the movies to watch a scary movie <em><strong>Final Destination 6<strong>_, and later skated at the park. This was Kick's best day ever.

At night in the park, Kick and Sharon are lying on the grasses looking at the stars.

"Y'know Kick," Sharon said. "This was the best day ever."

"Yeah," Kick replied.

"How about we pucker up?"

Kick nodded as Sharon grabbed his jumpsuit and kissed him on the lips. Meanwhile behind the bushes, Jackie is spying on Kick and Sharon and boy is she mad. Her face went blood red and steams are coming out of her nostrils and ears.

_Ooh that son of a bitch! _Jackie thoughted angrily. _She thinks she can steal MY man? Well then it's on Sharon Blackdust!_

After the kiss, Sharon looked directly at Kick's eyes.

"Do you mind walking me home Kick?" Sharon asked sweetly. "It's dark and I'm scared."

"Not at all Sharon," Kick responded as he held her hand gently. "Where is your home?"

"I live in a huge house right next to Widowmaker's Peak."

"Next to Widowmaker's Peak eh? I know where that is."

As Kick and Sharon walked away to find Sharon's home, Jackie pulls out the bush from the ground and followed them. A few minutes later, Kick and Sharon are in front of a huge house that looks like a haunted mansion. Jackie on the other hand watched as Kick and Sharon walked to the entrance.

"Thanks for walking me home Kick," Sharon said.

"You welcome Sharon," Kick replied as Sharon kissed him on the lips. Kick went dazzled and all of the sudden, the alarm from his watch went off.

"Aw biscuits," Kick pounted. "It's 10 and I should get going before my older brother Brad find out that I'm gone."

"What's the rush sweety?" Sharon replied. "Why not stay in my place for a little longer?"

"I guess staying with you for a while won't hurt a bit."

Sharon agreed and opened her door only to find her father standing in the way. He looks a bit moody.

"Where have you been Sharonette?" her father asked.

"Kick," Sharon said to Kick. "This is my father Draco. Father, this is my boyfriend Kick Buttowski."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Kick said nervously.

"And I see you take my daughter on a date," Draco responded to Kick who is still nervous. "I must say I'm quite impressed that you didn't even upset her. You see all of the other boys in our old town upset her and I have to beat them to a pulp. I'm quite the champ."

"Daddy," Sharon said to Draco. "Can Kick stay with us for the night?"

"I suppose a visitor here isn't so bad," draco replied. "Let him in."

Jackie watched in horror as Sharon, Kick and Draco went inside and closed the door shut.

_I've gotta see what inside the house. _Jackie thoughted as she walked towards the mansion. _The door's lock and the only way in is through the window._

So Jackie ran towards the nearest opened window and crawled right in.

Meanwhile in the mansion, Kick, Sharon and Draco sat on the sofas in the big room. The room was very huge and it even has a chandaller that is bright as gold. There were also velvet crimson curtains hung on every window and there is also black wallpaper.

"Nice home you got there Sharon," Kick said.

Sharon nodded as Draco stands up and is about to leave the room.

"Kick," Draco said. "Wouldn't it be nice if you could stay for the night and sleep in the guest room?"

"I'd be delighted sir," Kick replied.

"Then it settles. Follow me to the guest room."

Kick obeyed and walked with Draco and Sharon out of the living room. However in the huge vase, Jackie watched at Kick leaves with Draco and Sharon. What caught her attention is that when Draco and Sharon walked by the grand mirror, there is no reflection.

_That's odd. Sharon and her father have no relection. _Jackie thoughted as she quietly followed them. _Something's wrong with Kick's girlfriend and I've got to figure out what._

So Jackie decided to follow them quietly until all four reached to the guest room. Jackie had enough time to hid under the table as Draco and Sharon motion Kick to enter the guest room.

"Have a plesant dream Kick," Draco said as Kick hopped on the big, soft bed. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Kick nodded and went fast asleep as Draco shuts the door. Then something unusual happened and Jackie watched as Draco and Sharon started changing. Draco's skin went very white as snow, his black eyes turned bloody red and his fangs are growing. It was the same for Sharon as her beautiful hazel eyes turned bloody red, her skin went white as snow and her fangs grew. Jackie could not believed her eyes. Draco and Sharon are vampires.

"As soon as the moon rises," Draco said to Sharon. "We will suck the blood out of Kick and we can live longer!"

"Sounds awesome daddy," Sharon replied. "But who should get the blood first."

"Since you're his temporarly girlfriend, I thought you might like to take the first sip."

"I like that idea."

Jackie watched as Sharon opened the door and closed it behind her. She could also see Draco flying off downstair which gave her plenty of time to enter the room silently and save Kick. She successfully did it and what scares her is that Sharon flew closer to the sleeping Kick's and is about to bite his neck.

"Stop it right there Sharon!" Jackie yelled at a surprised Sharon.

"What are you doing here you insignificent mortal!" Sharon hissed at Jacie.

"I'm stopping you from hurting Kick!"

"Oh really? How are you going to stop me?"

"Easy. I hammer the wooden stake at your heart. You die and Kick wil be saved from you!"

"Don't tell me you found the hammer and the stake in our trash can?"

"Oh I did and you're dead!"

Jackie dashed at Sharon and pinned her on the ground. But before she can kill Sharon, Jackie set them down and pulled out a duct tape and taped Sharon's hands and feet to the ground o make sure Sharon doesn't escape. Then she grabbed the hammer and stake and placed the stake at Sharon's heart.

"Any last words Sharon?" Jackie asked an unafraid Sharon.

"I dare you to kill me," Sharon hissed. "And when Kick finds out that you killed me, he'll never forgive you. You're not his destiny, I am!"

Jackie went furious and was about to strike when all of a sudden, Kick woke up. He saw Sharon taped to the ground anf Jackie holding the hammer on one hand and a sharp wooden stake on the other.

"What are you doing Jackie?" Kick asked.

"I'm saving you from this evil bitch Kick," Jackie replied. "You'll thank me later on and maybe you'll marry me."

"Jackie you can't kill Sharon. She's a sweet girl."

"She not who you think she is Kick. She's a blood sucking vampire! She tried to suck your blood when you were asleep."

"Is this true Sharon?"

"I'm afraid so Kick," Sharon replied feeling guilty. "I am actually a vampire."

"But why a vampire?"

"Because me and my father were unable to gather blood from our previous victums and we feared that we might die soon. I tried to get you blood."

"There must be another way to keep you alive."

"No there isn't!" Jackie yelled angrily. "Sharon is so going to hell!"

And with that, Jackie hammered the stake to Sharon's heart. Sharon screamed in pain as she slowly dies a painful death. Kick was saddened that his dream girl was killed.

"Aw cheer up Kick," Jackie said as she placed her arms around Kick. "I can be your dream girl."

But Kick on the other hand paniced and screamed, "NO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jackie: And so, Kick and I escaped from Draco and we all lived happily ever after. The End.<strong>_

_**Brad: Lamest story ever!**_

**_Jackie: You think you can tell a better Dream Girl story eh?_**

**_Brad: Possibly yeah._**

**_Jackie: Then I dare you to tell everyone your Dream Girl story and we'll see whose version is better._**

**_Brad: I accept your challenge. Yeah Brad!_**

**_Helga: Listen up everyone! SariSpy56 and Jackie Wackerman want at least 3 reviews before Brad Buttowski can tell his version of 'The Dream Girl'._**

**_Kick and Gunther: AND STAY AWESOME! ;D_**


	4. The Dream Girl: Brad's Version

_**The Dream Girl (Brad's Version)**_

_**Helga: Now before we start Brad's story, we would like to thank Chris Nest, and TheGothChick for reviewing Jackie's story.**_

_**Jackie: Oh thank you guys for sending me great reviews!**_

_**Brad: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we get over with this? Pantsy and Horace are starting to fall asleep from the long wait!**_

_**Jackie: Fine, let's hear it.**_

_**Brad: Yeah Brad!**_

* * *

><p>It was a nice day in the town of Mellowbrook. But our story begins at the Mellowbrook Mall. Brad, Pantsy and Horace are walking at the mall ready to cause trouble. Just then, all three spotted Kick and Gunther walking. This was Brad's chance to spread the baddest misery in history.<p>

"Hey dillweeds!" Brad yelled at Kick and Gunther. "Doing something lame again?"

"Back off Brad," Kick yelled back.

"You back off dillweed. I just had the worst day ever thanks to you and your fat friend!"

"Hey!" Gunther yelled at that comment.

"Back off!" Kick yelled once again.

"Make me dillweed." Brad responded.

Brad grabbed Kick by the arm and threw him across the mall until he landed at the fountain. As Kick was about to get out, Pantsy grabbed him by the helmet and threw him at Horace. Horace kept hold of Kick while Brad pulled out a duct tape. He wraps the duct tape around Kick's mouth making him silent in the process. Then Brad wraps Kick up like a mummy and had Horace hold him while Brad finds Gunther. But Gunther, being the sidekick, flee before Pantsy and Brad could catch him. Then all of a sudden, a teenage girl at Brad's age blocked Brad and Pantsy's way giving Gunther enough time to fight Horace for a mummified Kick.

"Hello handsome," said the girl.

Brad looked up and saw how beautiful the girl was. She had long brown hair with pink highlights, her figure was very slender and her skin is just as pale as cream. She has beautiful green eyes as well. She is wearing a black blouse with a red hear at the centre, tight blue jeans and black boots.

"Un hello beautiful," Brad said nervously. "What's your name?"

"My name's Belinda," replied Belinda. "And your's?"

"Mine's Brad. Brad Buttowski."

"Brad Buttowski eh? Sounds quite interesting."

"You think?"

"Sure I do. What do you say we meet again at the one restaurant called the BattleSnax?"

"You've got yourself a date my sweet Belinda."

Then Brad turned to a surprised Pantsy.

"Hey Pantsy," Brad said to him. "You and Horace have fun torturing the dillweeds while I have a date with Belinda."

"Oh yes sir!" Pantsy replied.

But what Pantsy saw was Horace beaten up.

"What happen here Horace?" Pantsy asked. "And where are the dillweeds?"

"The fat one beat me up to a pulp and took the hostage!" Horace replied. "And you and Brad?"

"Well let's just say that Brad's got a new girlfriend. Her name's Belinda."

"Brad's got a new girlfriend? Sweet!"

"Let's go find the dillweeds and beat them to a pulp later on."

"I like the sound of that Pantsy."

Meanwhile hiding behind the big plants, Gunther and a mummified Kick saw what happended to Brad.

"Wow," Gunther said. "Brad's going out for the first time with a hot babe."

"Mmph," Kick muffled through the duct tape out of frustration.

"Oh sorry."

Gunther firmly holds Kick tight as he tries to pull off the duct tape off of his mouth.

"Now hold still," Gunther said to a mummified Kick. "This might hurt a little."

Gunther held Kick tightly as he pulled the tape out off Kick's mouth. Kick yelped in pain.

"So Brad's got a girlfriend?" Kick said while thinking. "We better follow them and see what they're up to."

"To the BattleSnax!" Gunther cried proudly.

"But first get this tape off of me!"

"Oh right. I forgot about that.

* * *

><p>Later at the BattleSnax, Kick and Gunther are at their favorite booth and are constantly spying on Brad and Belinda who are sharing a soda. Kick could tell that Belinda is up to something.<p>

"Something's not right," Kick whispered as he studied Belinda.

"What do you mean Kick?" Gunther questioned him.

"Well this Belinda girl didn't just appeared out of nowhere. There has to be a good reason why she's here."

"Maybe she's an alien from another planet."

"Nah that's old. We've got to find out what she's up to."

Just then, Kick and Gunther heard Belinda talking to Brad.

"Hey handsome," Belinda started. "What do you say we go walking in the woods tonight?"

"I like the way you talk my dearest," Brad replied.

"Oh dear, I'd better go to the restroom and fix up my makeup."

"I'll wait my sweetie."

Kick watched as Belinda left her booth to go to the restroom. Kick decided to follow her though Gunther seemed to be worried about this. He sneaks inside the restroom and hid in the can while Belinda walked towards the sink and looked at the mirror. What Kick saw that was horrifying was that Belinda had no reflection.

_She must've been a vampire. _Kick thoughted.

But he was not lucky as Belinda saw Kick through the mirror. Belinda walked up to Kick and pulled him out of the can.

"You little twit!" Belinda yelled at Kick furiously. "You think you can sneak behind me? Do you?"

"You're a vampire aren't you?" Kick yelled back.

"Now that you know my little secret you little twirp, you're coming with me."

So Belinda pulled out a duct tape from her purse and wrapped Kick up like a mummy. Then she saw a sack nearby and placed him in there and tied it. Then she walked out of the restroom and went back to her booth with Brad.

"So my dearest," Brad said sweetly. "Where do I meet you?"

"Meet me at Widowmaker's Peak," Belinda answered. "At exactly 9 pm sharp!"

"I'll be there!"

"I'll see you later handsome."

Brad nodded sweetly as Belinda got up and walked to the exit while carrying a sack (that has Kick inside) behind her back. Gunther noticed this and realized that Kick was somehow right. Belinda is up to something. But what shocks him is that there was a small hole on the sack and he can directly see inside the sack. Kick is inside the sack and is mummified in duct tape.

_Kick was right all along. _Gunther thoughted. _Belinda IS evil. I've gotta get to Widowmaker's Peak fast._

* * *

><p>Later at 9 in Widowmaker's Peak, Belinda is waiting for Brad as she unties the sack giving the mummified Kick some fresh air.<p>

"Don't you worry little twirp," Belinda said evilly. "Your big loser brother will come soon and when he does, I'll suck the blood out of him and you to keep mysefl sastified for the next few years."

"Mmph!" Kick muffled in anger.

Just then, Brad showed up on his green bike. He was holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Hello my dear Belinda," Brad said sweetly as he gave Belinda the red roses.

"Why how sweet of you Brad," Belinda said sweetfully as she takes the bouquet. "Oh Brad."

"Yes my love?"

"Do you remember telling me about how you wanted to torture your little daredevil brother all these time, but you failed some day you'll end up being the victorious winner?"

"Yeah I remembered saying that earlier. Why?"

"Cause I have a present for you."

Brad went in joy as Belinda showed him a mummified Kick in the sack.

"It's the most awesome thing ever happened in my life," Brad cried joyfully. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well," Belinda started. "You could give me a big kiss."

"I'll be delighted. Pucker up!"

So Brad and Belinda shared a kiss while Kick just watched in horror. But what Brad didn't know is that Belinda is looking at his neck as if it was delicious. But before Belinda had the chance to bite Brad's neck, a paintball splattered at Brad's neck and Belinda's red lips.

_That has to be Gunther. _Kick thoughted.

Out of the bushed came Gunther who had a paintball gun at his back and he is carrying a wooden stake and a hammer.

"Leave Brad alone you evil vampire!" Gunther yelled.

"Is this true my love?" Brad asked looking a bit sad.

"It's true," Belinda said looking a bit guilty. "I'm a vampire. Will you still date me?"

Brad thoughted for a moment and finally had the answer.

"Belinda," Brad started. "I love you so much, but this whole vampire thing is creeping me out. I have no choice but to dump you."

Belinda was shocked while Kick and Gunther went so happy about Brad's decision. Then Belinda went into a terrible rage.

"You'll pay for this!" Belinda yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Brad asked in a bully tone. "Bite my neck and suck my blood?"

"I was planning to do that all along."

But before Belinda had the chance to bite Brad's neck, Gunther shoots the wooden stake directly at her heart, killing her in the process. It was finally over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brad: And so after the death of Belinda the vampire, me, Kick and Gunther walked home safely and never have to talk about this again. The End.<em>**

**_Kick: I have to admit that version is quite better._**

**_Jackie: But I still think mine's better!_**

**_Brad: Oh zip it nerdette._**

**_Helga: Well that's it for the dream girl thing and we'll take a little break. SariSpy56 and Brad wants at least 2 reviews before we tell the next stories._**

**_Kick and Gunther: AND STAY AWESOME!_**


	5. Break 2

**_Break_**

* * *

><p>Helga: Well we're back to tell more scary stories on Halloween night!<p>

Gunther: Yeah and so far, Jackie and Brad have already told their stories.

Mouth: It's weird that both of their stories are about dream girls.

Pantsy: Yeah but Brad's version is better than Jackie's

Jackie: Hey! Mine's at least cool.

Mr. Vickle: Well I hate to say this Jackie but your's not at all scary.

Jackie: What do you mean?

Mr. Vickle: Well you start off with the dream girl showing up and then you told us that you eaasily killed her and you and Kick lived happily ever after.

Kendall: And by the way, all you talk about is saving Kick from the dream girl just so you can have him for yourself.

Jackie: Why you little-

Helga: Now. now ladies. Let's not get into a fight on Halloween.

Kendall and Jackie nodded and went back to their booths.

Guther: Hey mom!

Helga: Yes my little pumpkin?

Gunther: We've just got a review from Angel-of-Energy and she told us that Jackie and Brad's stories aren't scary enough. But she did admit that Brad's version was funny.

Everyone but Jackie laughed.

Gunther: Plus the fact that Chris Nest seems to like it so far.

Kick: Well that was a relief.

Magnus: Well who's got a better story to tell.

Harold: I think I got one!

Kick: You do?

Harold: Yeah. Didn't you hear a story about a doll that comes to life and tried to kill you?

Kick: Not really but I've seen a movie about it once.

Harold: Well it was just like that. I called my story **_The Father and the Doll Without Mercy._**

Helga: Let's pray that Harold's story is better than Jackie and Brad's.

Jackie and Brad: HEY!


	6. The Father and the Doll Without Mercy

****_The Father and the Doll Without Mercy_****

****_Harold: This one is about a father who buys a doll for his daughter's birthday from a strange shop, but what he did not notice is that the doll had a mind of its own._****

****_Brad: Ooh I'm so scared!_****

****_Harold: You think that's scary? Well wait until you hear this! I invited my old friend Hugh Test to help me on this._****

****_Brianna: Isn't Hugh the neat freak father of Susan, Mary and Johnny Test?_****

****_Hugh: You bet I am and I want you all listen to my friend's story or you all be grounded for life!_****

****_Brad and Brianna: Eep!_****

****_Kick: On with the story Dad!_****

****_Harold: Thanks for supporting me Kick._****

****_Hugh: Y'know Harold. Your daredevil son is quite smarter than my son._****

****_Everyone: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!_****

****_Harold and Hugh (sweating nervously): With pleasure!_****

_**Author's note: Hugh, Lila, Susan, Mary and Johnny Test belong to Scott Fellow the creator of Johnny Test.**_

* * *

><p>It was Brianna's 9th birthday and the entire Buttowski family (including the chatterbox cousin Kyle) are celebrating it. As Brianna blows out the candles, Honey had an annoucement.<p>

"Okay everyone," Honey started. "It's time to open Brianna's present."

Everyone nodded and gathered around to see Brianna open the presents. So far she had recieved a magical wand (from Kyle), a Teena Sometimes helmet (from Kick), a bag full of jellybeans (from Brad), lots of money (from Grandpa who said that he found it from the government but he didn't earn it nor he did he need it) and a sparkling pink dress (from Honey), but have not recieved a gift from Harold.

"Where your gift Harold?" Honey asked a nervous Harold.

"Oh," Harold replied nervously. "I'll get it right away sweetie. Anything for my precious daughter."

So Harold grabbed the car keys and his wallet and dashed to his car, Monique. He started Monique and hurried off to the mall only to realized that the mall was closed.

"Aw shoot," Harold pounted. "How am I supposed to get a present for my little girl?"

Just then, Harold saw an orange wagon parked in between the parking line and could see that the driver was pounting as well.

"Oh man," the driver pounted. "The mall's closed and how am I suppose to get something for Susan and Mary?"

So Harold walked out of Monique and walked towards the orange wagon. He could see that the driver was crying.

"Are you having the same problem as I do?" Harold asked.

The driver looked up and saw Harold's face.

"Is that you Harold?" the driver asked.

"Uh yeah do you know me?"

"Well yeah we used to go the school together."

"Hugh? As in Hugh Test?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it's good to see you ol' buddy! What brings you here?"

"Well it's my twin daughters' birthday and I haven't got a present for them yet."

"Same here. It's my little girl's birthday and I also didn't get her present yet."

"Well now that the mall's closed, what do we do?"

Just then, a little man with a large white beard and a red turban walked towards the fathers.

"I see you are in desparate to buy your daughters some good presents," the little man said.

"Who are you?" Hugh asked in panic.

"Do not fear my good man. I am Tumbleweed the owner of my shop, PixieJunk."

"Do you have good things for our daughters?" Harold asked.

"Indeed I do. Follow me to the outskirts and you'll see my little shop."

Harold and Hugh nodded as they get into their cars and started following Tumbleweed until they came to a little, run down shop. It was not in the best conditions.

"Enter my little shop," Tumbleweed ordered.

The fathers nodded and followed Tumbleweed inside. What they saw were scary antiques and old toys that children won't play anymore.

"And now for the presents," Tumbleweed said. "Mr. Test."

Hugh nervously waked towards the confident Tumbleweed.

"Since your daughters are interested in science and technology, I give you two ray guns will has the ability to end all evil, but you must use it wisely."

Hugh took the guns and walked out of the shop waving goodbye to Harold.

"Mr. Buttowski," Tumbleweed said once again as Harold walked towards him. "Since your daughter is interested in pretty girly stuff and loves to play dolls, I give you the Teena Sometimes doll."

"A Teena Sometimes doll?" Harold asked. "I thought they were sold out."

"Well let's just say that I found it in the streets. But you must beware of one thing. That doll is cursed."

"Cursed? Like that's going to happen. Thanks again."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Test resident, Hugh walked inside only to see Susan and Mary jumping up with joy with his wife Lila and his reckless son Johnny following behind.<p>

"What did you get for us?" shouted the girls.

"Now. now girls," Hugh said as he closed the door. "I had some difficulties getting what you want so I bought each of you the ray gun which had the ability to end all evil."

"Ray guns? You're the best dad ever!"

* * *

><p>However at the Buttowski resident, Harold came right through the door which sends Kyle flying up to the second floor.<p>

"Well sweetie," Honey said. "What present did you bought."

Harold gave the box to Brianna who opens it like a spoiled brat and cried with joy as she saw the Teena Sometimes doll. Brianna pulls the doll out of the box and pulled the string.

"I'm Teena Sometimes," the doll said to Brianna. "And I love you very much!"

"Oh daddy this is the best birthday party ever!" Brianna cried as she hugged Harold tightly.

* * *

><p>The next day while the kids are at school, Harold had a day off and is playing with the Teena Sometimes doll while watching the news. He thoughted that he might have a little fun with the doll so he pulls the string.<p>

"I'm Teena Somethimes," the doll said to Harold. "And I don't like you."

"Heh, heh, heh," Harold laughed. "You're funny."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Ha, ha, ha. I didn't even pulled the string."

Just then, the doll's head turned to face Harold with an insane look on its face.

"I said I'm going to kill you!" the doll shouted once again. "You Harold Buttowski!"

"Oh yeah?" Harold said as he threw the doll to the wall. "With what?"

The doll got up on its own and pulled out a knife. Then it laughs like crazy. Harold screamed in horror.

"AH!" Harold screamed as the doll walked closer to him. "Get away from me!"

However, as soon as Honey entered the room, the doll reverts back to normal, but Harold shakes in fear.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Honey asked Harold.

"T-t-the doll," Harold cried as he pointed at the doll. "It tried to kill me!"

"You must be having an imagination sweetie. The doll didn't just have a mind on its own."

Then Honey left.

"Don't leave me here." Harold whined.

* * *

><p>The next day, the Test family are visiting the Buttowski family. Susan and Mary spend some time with Brianna while Johnny and his dog Dukey spend the entire day with Kick and Gunther. And while Lila and Honey are talking in the kitchen, Hugh is busy teaching Brad how to be a good kid while waiting for Harold who is taking a bath.<p>

Harold is humming peacefully while washing his body until all of a sudden, the doll reared its girly head from the water. It is holding a harpoon.

"Lights out," the doll said evilly.

Harold screamed as he jerked out of the tub and ran downstairs to the outside naked. Lila and Honey saw that and both blushed out of embarasement.

"What has gotten with your husband?" Lila asked Honey.

"It must be his imagination again," Honey replied.

Outside, most of the neighbours stopped at what they're doing and saw a naked Harold running across the streets.

"What's gotten into him?" everyone asked.

* * *

><p>The next, next day, Harold decided to fight back. He had figured out from Susan and Mary that the only place the doll is last seen would be in Kick's room talking to Kick's doll Billy Stumps.<p>

_I've got you now dollie. _Harold thoughted evilly.

Whilte the doll is distracted, Harold grabbed the doll and puts it in the sack full of Brad's dirty underwear. Then he ties the sack and placed it in the briefcase where he wraps it with tough chains. Then he walked out of Kick's room and into the garage where he puts the briefcase in the trunk of Monique and started the car to where he would get rid of the doll for a long time - the Bottomless Pit.

As he walked towards the edge of the pit, Harold threw the briefcase down to the pit.

_Goodbye forever dollie. _Harold thoughted. _It looks like my work here is done._

So Harold starts Monique and hurried home. What he did not noticed is that the doll hane mamaged to escape and is hiding under the car.

As Harold reaches home, the doll got out of its hiding place, jumped on top of him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who dorky," the doll said evilly.

"AH!" Harold screamed as he runs like crazy. "Get off of me!"

"You will die you bitch!"

"Help! The doll's trying to kill me!"

Honey saw this and was terrified. Harold was right all along. So she runs to the phone and tries to call the company but there was no answer. Then she remembered that Susan and Mary are geniuses so she called them for help.

"Hello Lila," Honey called through the phone. "I need your daughters right away! The doll is killing my husband!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Lila, Susan and Mary showed up and saw the doll trying to pull the tongue out of Harold's mouth. Mary reacts quickly and pulls out her ray gun. She aims it at the doll and all of the sudden, the doll lets go of the tongue and went to its original state.<p>

"We're such geniuses," Susan and Mary exclaimed.

Harold pulls the string and was at least surprised at the change.

"I'm Teena Sometimes," the doll said. "And I love you so much."

Harold responds by hugging the doll like a teddy bear. Everthing's back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Harold: And so the doll turned back to normal and I don't have to worry about it killing me.<em>**

**_Hugh: And the fact that the doll is still dating the Billy Stumps doll._**

**_Hugh and Harold: The End._**

**_Kick: Well that was a bit scary and let's see what the others think of it._**

**_Ronaldo: Oh please. You think that your story about the killer doll is going to make a difference?_**

**_Hugh: Oh really mister? Then I dare you to tell us your story and we'll see who's story is better._**

**_Ronaldo: You better watch out dork cause I have a story to tell. It's called "Kick's Dracula"_**

**_Helga: Okay people. SariSpy56, Harold and Hugh want at least 2 reviews before Ronaldo tells his story._**

**_Kick and Gunther: AND STAY AWESOME! ;D_**

**_Ronaldo: Oh the love of, STOP SAYING THAT! IT'S ANNOYING!_**

**_Hugh: Let them say it and keep your mouth to yourself mister!_**

**_Ronaldo: sheesh!_**


	7. Kick's Dracula

_**Kick's Dracula**_

_**Helga: Welcome back and I see that Chris Nest have given us very nice reviews. He thinks that Harold's story is quite scary and funny at the same time.**_

_**Magnus: Indeed my love. And now let's get on with the physic nerd's story!**_

_**Ronaldo: HEY!**_

_**Magnus: My bad.**_

_**Ronaldo: This one is about a vampire who sucks the blood out of a boy and his friend will do what she can to slay the head vampire and save the boy.**_

_**Kick: Please don't tell me that you will be the vampire who will suck my blood and Kendall will have to save the day?**_

_**Ronaldo: Too late.**_

_**Kick: Aw biscuits.**_

* * *

><p>It was a typical night in the town of Mellowbrook. While Kick and Gunther are eating at the BattleSnax and talking about the next stunt, there was a news report on TV.<p>

"We interupt this program to give you shocking news!" the reporter on TV said. "There had been several murders on every store and the police had a conclusion that it must've been a vampire attack. Tell us what you saw Glen?"

"Well there was a vampire in my store and he's sucking the blood out of my customers!" Glen paniced. "He was a small, chubby kid with blond hair, a snouty nose, square glasses, and he is wearing a red and yellow robe and red boots! He also claims to be a physics genius!"

"Ronaldo!" Gunther and Kick said at the same time.

"If anyone have seen him," the tv reporter said once again. "Please contact the police."

"Who would've thought that Ronaldo is behind this?" Gunther asked Kick.

"I have no idea why," Kick replied.

* * *

><p>Later in the Buttowski resident, there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Get the door!" Brad shouted from his room.

Kick decided to go and get the door. As he opens the door, he saw a green-skined man wearing the mailman outfit. He also had red eyes and a white mustache.

"Mail for Kick Buttowski," said the mailman.

Kick takes the mail and the mailman leaves only to get chased by Oskar the dog.

"Who send you the mail?" Honey asked eagerly.

Kick opens the envelope and pulled out a pink sheet of paper. He reads it carefully.

_**Clarence Francis 'Kick' Buttowski,**_

_**You are invited for a midnight dinner at Von Hazel Manor on the top of Widowmaker's Peak.**_

_**You are not allowed to bring anyone including your family.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Ronaldo Von Hazel.**_

"An invite to a midnight dinner?" Honey said after reading the letter.

"Can I go there mom?" Kick begged.

"Well I don't know Kick."

"Please?"

"Oh alright Kick, but be back safely and don't get drunk along the way!"

* * *

><p>However at the Perkins Estate, Kendall also got the invite from Ronaldo.<p>

"Can I go there daddy?" Kendall begged her father.

Mr. Perkins thoughted for a moment and then had the answer.

"Of course you may go," Mr. Perkins said to Kendall.

* * *

><p>Later at Widowmaker's Peak, Kendall was the first one to come to Von Hazel Manor. What Kendall did not expect was that Kick is approaching the entrance as well.<p>

"What are you doing here Clarence?" Kendall asked rudely.

"I've got an invite to come here Kendall," Kick replied.

"You got an invite too?"

"Yeah."

"Where's you're proof?"

Kick went to his pockets and pulled out the pink papar to show Kendall proof. Kendall was at least sastified until all of a sudden, the grand doors opened and a person walked out. It was Ronaldo.

"Welcome to Von Hazel Manor," Ronaldo greeted Kick and Kendall. "Please come in."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Kick whispered.

"Oh quit your whining Clarence," Kendall whispered back.

"Well I see we're off to a good start," Ronaldo said as he gave Kendall and Kick a tour around the manor. "So my dear Kendall, what do you do for a living?"

"Well I mostly do a lot of schoolwork and get excellent grades," Kendall started. "I'm am considered to be the A-Type."

"I'm quite impressed my dear. And you Kick?"

"I do a lot of stunts," Kick replied cockly.

"I see. Well let's get on with the dinner shall we?"

Kick and Kendall nodded as they followed Ronaldo to the dinning hall. The dinning hall was very big and there are a lot of portraits. Ronaldo motions Kendall and Kick to sit down for a feast. When all three are full, Ronaldo escorts Kendall and Kick to the guest rooms for a nice little nap.

"Sweet dreams," Ronaldo said to each guest.

Then Ronaldo disappears.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Kick was awaken by a worried Kendall.<p>

"What?" Kick asked sleeply.

"Keep your voice down Clarence," Kendall warned. "There's something wrong with Ronaldo."

"What? The fact that he is quite the perfect gentleman?"

"No you idiot. Something is seriouslt wrong with Ronaldo."

"Like what?"

"Do you remember seeing something strange lately?"

* * *

><p><em>"And so if we must save the planet," Ronaldo blabbed on as Kick and Kendall followed him. "We must always keep our hands away from our face to avoid getting the common cold."<em>

_Kick sighed in boredom as Kendall listened to Ronaldo. Just then, Kick saw something very strange. As Ronaldo walked past the big mirror, he could see that Ronaldo had no reflection._

_"Weird," Kick said._

_"Did you say something Buttowski?" Ronaldo asked._

_"Nothing."_

_"Okay then."_

* * *

><p>"What I remembered is that Ronaldo's reflction didn't show up in the mirror," Kick responded to Kendall. "I think Ronaldo's a vampire."<p>

"Oh don't be so childish Clarence," Kendall said. "How can you possibly think that Ronaldo's a vampire?"

"Let's look around the place and find out."

"Fine. Hand me the candle."

* * *

><p>Later, Kick and Kendall are searching through the entire building in hopes of finding answers but to no avail.<p>

"Oh well," Kendall said finally. "We've searched the entire manor and there are no proofs that Ronaldo's a vampire."

"There has to be some place that we haven't looked yet," Kick replied as he leans over a wall. He didn't noticed that his elbow pushed the brick futher and the wall spins making Kick disappear.

"A moving wall?" Kendall wondered. "How fascinating."

"Let's see what the stairs lead to," Kick said as he followed the stairs.

So Kick and Kendall followed the stairs until they came to a large room filled with coffins. At the center was a table with a strange book on it.

"Let's see what's the strange book about," Kendall said as she opens the book while Kick stands behind her.

All of a sudden, the coffins opened by itself. Kick started to shiver in fear while holding Kendall tightly.

"Stop shivering Clarence!" Kendall demamded while her eyes are still glued to the book.

Then dead people started coming out of the coffins. Kick shivers even more.

"Will you stop it Clarence!" Kendall demanded once more. "I'm trying to read!"

"V-v-vampires!" Kick yelled finally.

"What vampires?"

"All around us!"

Kendall turned around and realized that Kick was right. There were vampires everywhere.

"RUN!" Kendall screamed as she and Kick ran up to the stairs. Kendall made it out safely but Kick trips and falls back down only to get captured by vampires. Just then, a piglike bat flew towards Kick and morphed into a human being. It was Ronaldo.

"Well if it isn't Kick Buttowski?" Ronaldo sneered evilly. "Light's out."

Kick screamed in horror as Ronaldo bites his neck.

Meanwhile, Kendall rushed to the main entrance only to be blocked by Kick's parents and her parents as well.

"Where's Kick?" Honey asked Kendall.

"Ronaldo's a vampire!," Kendall screamed. "He's got Clarence!"

"What are you talking about Kendall dear?" said Ronaldo as he and a very pale Kick walked towards the parents and Kendall. "Kick is right here with me all along."

"Hello mother, father, Mr. and Mrs. Perkins," Kick said as if he was in a trance.

"But Ronaldo's a vampire!" Kendall cried. "Do you even see the bite marks on Clarence's neck?"

"She must be dreaming," Mrs. Perkins said to Kick's parents. "I'm sure a good night's sleep will keep her from saying those crazy things towards other people."

Everyone agreed.

_This is hopeless. _Kendall thoughted in frustration.

* * *

><p>Later at the Perkins Estate, Kendall is having sleeping difficulties. Just then there was a tap on her window. So Kendall got out of bed and pulled out the curtains. What she saw was vampire Kick and behind him were children who have also become vampires.<p>

"Come join us Kendall," Kick said. "It's fun being a vampire."

"Yeah," vampire Gunther said. "You can stay up all night."

"I don't want to be a vampire!" Kendall cried.

"It's not like you have a choice," vampire Kick responded as he shattered the window and grabbed a struggling Kendall. Kendall screamed as vampire Kick was about to bite her neck. All of a sudden, Mr. Perkins came to Kendall's room and saw vampire Kick. Vampire Kick morphs into the bat and flew off to the horizon.

"I think I know how to get Clarence back to normal," Kendall said.

"How?"

"By killing the head vampire - Ronaldo."

* * *

><p>Later at Von Hazel Manor, Kendall sneaks inside to the room where they first encountered the vampires and saw Ronaldo sleeping like an angel in his golden coffin.<p>

_It's time to end this. _Kendall thoughted as she placed the stake on Ronaldo's heart and hammered it killing him in the process.

Kendall was sastified as she walks out of the room hoping that things were back to normal.

* * *

><p>The next day things weren't normal. Everyone had become vampires and Kendall learned the worst truth - Honey is the REAL head vampire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ronaldo: And so the vampires of Mellowbrook devoured Kendall and there were no survivors left. The End.<em>**

**_Kendall: You're the worst storyteller ever!_**

**_Ronaldo: Aw come on babe. It was worth the ideas._**

**_Kendall: Stand aside as I can tell a better story. I called it 'The Final Destination'._**

**_Helga: Okay but SariSpy56 and Ronaldo need 2 reviews before you start Kendall._**

**_Kendall: I can wait._**

**_Kick and Gunther: STAY AWESOME!_**


	8. The Final Destination

_**The Final Destination**_

_**Helga: So far Chris Nest likes Ronaldo's story so far.**_

_**Ronaldo: Thank You Chris Nest. You're too kind.**_

_**Helga: And Angel-of-Energy seems to like both Ronaldo's and Harold's.**_

_**Harold: Thanks for supporting me Angel-of-Energy.**_

_**Mouth: Can Kendall tell her story now?**_

_**Kendall: I'm ready.**_

_**Helga: Okay people give Kendall some respect.**_

_**Everyone stop talking and faced Kendall.**_

_**Kendall: Thank you Mrs. Magnuson. The Final Destination is about a girl who had a vision of her and the others dying in a plane explosion and uses it to save herself and others but Death comes back to them one by one.**_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day for Ms. Fizpatrick and her class to go to Paris the City of Love on Flight 13, and a certain Kendall Perkins is even more excited if a certain daredevil Kick Buttowski doesn't interfere. And as the students get onto the plane, Kendall sits by the window behind Kick and Gunther who are sitting beside each other until all of a sudden, a certain Wacky Jackie who is with another geeky girl came by.<p>

"Excuse me Kendall but could you find a different seat please?" Jackie pleaded Kendall.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because my cousin Stacey and I want to sit together and there are only two seats left that aren't together and we need to be together."

"Let me guess. It's because the seats are separate?"

"Yeah and that we want to sit behind Kick and Gunther so we can uh spy on them."

Kendall reculantly stands up and lets Jackie and Stacey take her place. Kendall walks around the plane to find an extra seat only for it to be beside Mouth.

"Well," Mouth sneered as Kendall sat next to him. "What brings you here?"

"I have to move just so Jackie and her cousin can sit behind Clarence and Gunther for amusement," Kendall replied.

"Oh that's too bad for Kick and Gunther cause the trip takes about like 5 hours."

"Yeah that's too bad."

As Kendall rested her arms in the armplace, a screw came loose from the ceiling.

_A loose screw? _Kendall thoughted. _It's no big deal._

*_But Kendall was proven wrong. All of a sudden as the plane takes flight, there was a malfunction engine. The engines burst into flames and shattered into pieces. One of the pieces slices open the wall of the plane which sucks some of the passangers out into the open, killing them instantly by either a loss of oxygen, falling to the ground or getting suck to the engines and slicing them to pieces. Then the front of the plane burst into flames and killed all the passangers including Kick. The last thing Kendall saw was the huge flames coming towards her an Mouth_.*

"Hey Kendall!" cried a voice.

Kendall snaps out of a trace and saw Wacky Jackie and her cousin Stacey. It was weird. Kendall looked around and saw that everything's normal. She was still in her former seat.

"Excuse me Kendall but could you find a different seat please?" Jackie pleaded Kendall.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because my cousin Stacey and I want to sit together and there are only two seats left that aren't together and we need to be together."

"Let me guess. It's because the seats are separate?"

"Yeah and that we want to sit behind Kick and Gunther so we can uh spy on them."

Kendall reculantly stands up and lets Jackie and Stacey take her place. Kendall walks around the plane to find an extra seat only for it to be beside Mouth.

"Well," Mouth sneered as Kendall sat next to him. "What brings you here?"

"I have to move just so Jackie and her cousin can sit behind Clarence and Gunther for amusement," Kendall replied.

"Oh that's too bad for Kick and Gunther cause the trip takes about like 5 hours."

"Yeah that's too bad."

As Kendall rested her arms in the armplace, a screw came loose from the ceiling. It was the same one from her nightmare.

_A loose screw? _Kendall thoughted. _Oh no! This nightmare is becoming a reality._

"Uh Kendall?" Mouth asked a nervous Kendall. "Are you okay?"

"Mouth," Kendall cried in a nervous way. "This plane is going to explode!"

"Are you okay? You don't look well."

Kendall got out of her seat and runs towards the front.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE PLANE!" Kendall screamed to the passangers. "THE PLANE'S GOING TO EXPLODE AND WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

But no one takes her seriously. Some were confused while some made fun of her and calling her a freak.

"What's wrong with her?" Gunther whispered to Kick. "Kendall's acting crazy."

"Ms. Kendall," Ms. Fitzpatrick said to an insane Kendall. "You need to get back to your seat and calm down this instant!"

"But people will die if they stay here longer," Kendall cried.

Just then, a security guard grabbed Kendall and takes her out of Flight 13. Ms. Fitzpatrick, Mr. Vickle, Principal Henry, Mouth, Jackie, Gunther, Kick and Ronaldo followed Kenall out of the plane until they stopped inside the airport. Just then the captain walked up to them in very firm mood.

"We will not have you people get aboard on the plan for being very distruptive," said the captain. "But I can assure you that only one of you will go there so who's gonna go?"

"I'll go," said Principal Henry. "I need to keep an eye on my students. Ms. Fitzpatrick. Keep Kendall in detention for a while until she can learn to behave properly."

Ms. Fitzpatrick nodded as Principal Henry and the captain walked back to Flight 13. Kendall was devasted. All of a sudden, the group heard an explosion outside. Flight 13 was destroyed and the passangers are dead.

"Kendall's right all along," Kick whispered to Gunther.

"How clitche." Gunther replied looking worried.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mr. Vickle is busy cutting the rose bushes as usual until something bad is going to happen. A paper boy is throwing newspapers on every house and one of them accidentally hit Mr. Vickle in the eyes. Mr. Vickle walked backwards and accidentally started the lawn mower. The lawn mower automatically ride on its own, cutting the grass in the process. Then Mr. Vickle trips over a rock and landed behind his back. The lawn mower is at the opposite direction until a rock came by and hits the lever making the mower ride towards a stunned Mr. Vickle. It runs him over, shredding him in the process. A few seconds later, Mr. Vickle is dead.<p>

* * *

><p>Later at the funeral, Kendall and the others are devasted about the death of Mr. Vickle. Just then, an old, black man came by to talk about the accident in Flight 13.<p>

"Death doesn't like to be cheated," said the old man. "It is intervening to kill everyone who was meant to die on that plane."

"Yeah right," Ronaldo said rudely. "Like that's ever going to happen."

* * *

><p>The next day in the science lab, Ronaldo is busy working on an experiment when all of a sudden, a cup of coffee (from the teacher) was knocked out from the desk by the student and spilled all over the wires making the laser from another experiment rise up to a dangerous point. As Ronaldo was about to finish up his project, a random kid burst into the lab and accidentally activated the laser which went right into Ronaldo's chest.<p>

"Ow my precious chest!" Ronaldo cried as he collasped to the floor feeling weak while clutching his bleeding chest.

Meanwhile at the library, Kendall is busy reading when all of a sudden, the librarian walked towards her telling her to deliver the science book to the lab.

Back at the lab, Ronaldo noticed a cloth at the table and tries to reach it unaware that a scissor was on top of it. Kendall walked inside the lab only to see a scissor fall directly at Ronaldo's heart, killing him instantly. Kendall screamed and runs to the nurse.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the classroom, Ms. Fitzpatrick is reading while Jackie is cleaning up the board. What they did not noticed is that a malfunction helicopter crashed right through the wall and pinned both the teacher and the student to the wall, crushing them to death.<p>

Just then, Gunther walked by and saw the dead bodies of Ms. Fitzpatrick and Jackie. He screams in horror and rushed out of the class and into the hallways only to slip on a spilled coffee and skid across the floor and hits a wall, breaking his neck. Most of the kids saw this and become horrified although Kick becomes even more horrified that his best friend died.

However in the library the same old man from the cementary watched as the kids huddled around Gunther's dead body.

_Only Clarence, Mouth and Kendall are left. _The old man thoughted.

* * *

><p>The next, next day, Kick, Kendall and Mouth are tortured by Brad and Pantsy in revenge after they heard that Horace died in Flight 13 along with the others. Not far from them, a stop sign is starting to become loose from the strong wind. After another strong blow, the sigh came off and is staring to aim directly at the kids like a frisbee. Mouth saw this and pushed Kick and Kendall out of the way, thus letting the sigh chop his head off. Brad and Pantsy were terrified and ran away in horror.<p>

Later, Kick and Kendall decided to read in the public library after realizing that it's all over. But then, a truck crashes through the wall, decapitating Kendall and pinning Kick to the bookshelf where it crushes him to death.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kendall: And so after the two remaining survivors were killed, there were no surviors of Flight 13 left. The End.<em>**

**_Kick: I have to admit Kendall. You scared the shit out of everyone. You even made Brad wet his pants._**

**_Kendall: Why thank you Clarence. (turns to Ronaldo) Try to act more like Clarence next time Ronaldo._**

**_Ronaldo grumbles._**

**_Gordon: That was the lamest story ever loser! It wasn't even scary!_**

**_Kick: Kendall's story is scary Gordie!_**

**_Gordon: Stay out of this loser!_**

**_Kick: Why you little..._**

**_Kick jumps out of his booth and starts strangling Gordon's neck._**

**_Kick: I'll teach you to mess with Officer Kendall!_**

**_?: Calm down Kick! Control yourself!_**

**_Kick slowly lets go of Gordon's neck and turned around to see who said it. What he saw was a teenage brunette girl wearing baggy clothes._**

**_Everyone: SariSpy56!_**

**_SariSpy56: That's right everyone!_**

**_Gordon: What are you doing here ugly?_**

**_Everyone gasped._**

**_SariSpy56: What did you just called me you spoiled little brat?_**

**_Gordon: I called you ugly cause you're ugly with those peasant like clothes._**

**_SariSpy56: Why you little..._**

**_I jumped onto Gordon and started strangling his neck._**

**_Gordon: ack! She's a wildcat!_**

**_Helga: Before we can tell other stories, SariSpy56 and Kendall want at least 3 review since everyone seems to like Kendall's._**

**_Kick, Gunther and SariSpy56: AND STAY AWESOME!_**

**_SariSpy56 (still strangling Gordon): You're going to hell rich boy!_**

**_Gordon: Please have mercy on me._**


	9. Break 3

_**Break**_

_**SariSpy56: For the record, I decided to give Kick's grandpa a name. His name is Archie.**_

* * *

><p>Helga: Well we're back to tell more scary stories on Halloween night!<p>

Gunther: Yeah. Harold, Ronaldo and Kendall have already told their stories.

Honey: Harold's is about the killer doll, Ronaldo's about a vampire and Kendall's is much scarier. Hers is about a group of people cheating Death.

Kick: And that's not all. SariSpy56 makes an entrance.

Everyone clap as I take a bow.

SariSpy56: Thank you. You're too kind.

Gordon: She's still and ugly wildcat!

SariSpy56 (clutching my fist); Say that one more time and I'll twist your neck rich boy!

Gordon: Never mind.

Magnus: Okay who's up next?

Grandpa Archie: I think I have one.

Kick: You do grandpa?

Gordon: Is it about some lame old man trying to conquer the world?

SariSpy56: Be nice to Archie rich boy or you'll get what's coming!

Gordon: I'll just keep my mouth shut then.

SariSpy56: Yeah you better rich boy!

Kick: Y'know SariSpy56. Your fan, Chris Nest seems to like our stories so far.

SariSpy56: Yes. Yes he is.

Gunther: So where is he?

SariSpy56: He's working on his fanfics back home and maybe reading mine.

Kick: Glad to hear it! Tell him to stay awesome!

SariSpy56: Sure thing Kick. And Angel-of-Engery likes Kendall's story better since it's very gruesome and scary.

Kick: So Grandpa, what story is your's about.

Grandpa Archie: Well I haven't heard a lot of scary stories before, but I've seen a lot of old movies.

Gunther: Hooray! A parody story.

Grandpa Archie: I called mine _**King Kick.**___

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here are some of the cast of Grandpa Archie's story:<strong>_

_**Kick Buttowski = King Kick**_

_**Kendall Perkins = Kandy Perky**_

_**Gordon Gibbles = Van Gordon**_

_**DiPazzi Twin with the weird eyes = Michael**_

_**Normal DiPazzi Twin = Antonio**_


	10. King Kick

_**King Kick**_

_**Grandpa Archie: This one's a parody of the 1933 film King Kong so there's no need for me to tell the summary.**_

_**SariSpy56: Here are the cast in case you forgot.**_

_**Kick Buttowski = King Kick**_

_**Kendall Perkins = Kandy Perky**_

_**Gordon Gibbles = Van Gordon**_

_**DiPazzi Twin with the weird eyes = Michael**_

_**Normal DiPazzi Twin = Antonio**_

* * *

><p>It is the year 1933 in New York City. Our story begins at the dock where a certain blonde woman who goes by the name of Kandy Perky approaches the attractive rich guy named Van Gordon follwed by two bodyguards Michael and Antonio.<p>

"Hello," said Kandy. "I'm Kandy Perkins and I'm here about the ad."

"I see," Van Gordon replied. "What do you think you guys?"

"I think women are very helpful boss," said Antonio.

"Yeah!' said Michael. "Very helpful!"

"Well I don't see why not," Van Gordon replied and then turned to Kandy. "Young lady you're hired."

* * *

><p>Seveal hours later on the ship, Kandy is sun tanning while being watched from above by three workers - Brad, Pantsy and Horace.<p>

"Mmm, mmm," Brad hummed as he looks at Kandy lustfully. "Someone should've told her that we're going to ChimiApe Island."

"ChimiApe Island," Pantsy replied. "No kidding."

"I though we were going to ApeBanca Island," Horace cried. "What do they have there?"

"Apes but they aren't that big like the ones in ChimiApe Island."

Just then, the ship reaches to ChimiApe Island at which what is best known for the island is the big skull. Michael can hear a group of people from the island chanting and repeating the words. "King Kick."

"Who the heck is King Kick?" Michael asked.

"Well he's a prehistoric ape," Van Gordon replied. "He's 50 foot tall and also had another name for the giant ape, Clarence. Either way, we're going ashore"

"Am I coming too?" Kandy asked as she approaces Van Gordon.

"Yes, yes of course. We wouuldn't think about leaving without the bait, er baithing beauty. Yes. I think I covered that up quite nicely."

* * *

><p>As Van Gordon, Kandy, Antonio and Michael explored the island, they came across a huge temple full of natives. It looks like the natives were having a traditional party. Just then, the chief of the natives spotted Kandy's golden hair with a pink hairband.<p>

"My fellow people," said the chief as the other natives stopped at what they're doing. "This golden haired woman will make a great sacrifice."

The other natives agreed. Van Gordon and the other hid behind the bushes to stay out of the natives' sight.

"What did the chief say?" Kandy asked Van Gordon.

"He said that they wouldn't dreamed of sacrificing the golden haired woman," Van Gordon replied.

Kandy give Van Gordon a relief before the natives spotted them and took Kandy away leavng Van Gordon and his bodyguards behind. Van Gordon just smiled with pleasure as if his plans are working.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Kandy is wearing a native dress and each of her arms are strapped to a pillar. Kandy screams for help thought neither the natives or Van Gordon are interested in helping her. Then the chief grabbed his staff and banged it at the huge cymbol to summon King Kick.<p>

But it seems that King Kick is busy for a while. You see, King Kick is battleing a huge T-Rex and is about to win when all of a sudden, he heard the cymbol and turned his head around. The T-Rex had an oppertunity to defeat King Kick by biting King Kick's arm so hard that King Kick roared in pain. Since he had to hurry to the temple, King Kick grabbed the T-Rex by the neck and threw him across the island.

Meanwhile, Kendall is still screaming as the trees begin to shake like some monster is coming closer to its destination. It was King Kick and as he came closer to the temple and Kandy, Kandy screamed even louder as King Kick grabs her from the pillars.

"Well my bodyguards," Van Gordon said to Michael and Antonio. "This is a great oppertunity. If we captured King Kick alive, we'l put him on broadway. Dead and we'll make expensive clothes out of his giant hide."

King Kick on the other hand was amazed at the sight of Kandy. He even plays with her hair which annoys Kandy.

"Now you keep your hands to yourself Clarence," Kandy said.

King Kick puts Kandy up to his nose and sniffs at her hair. He must've liked her perfume very much. Kandy suddenly drops her annoyance and giggles after seeing King Kick's friendly side. But it didn't last long as Van Gordon and his crew burst in and started shooting King Kick. One of the crew, Brad shot out a canonbal to King Kick's private and King Kick went into a terrible rage, He puts Kandy on the nearest tree, grabbed Brad and puts him in his mouth.

"Hey dillweed cut it out," Brad said as King Kick continues chewing him. "Aw come on man. Cut it out!"

Just then, Van Gordon had a plan. He pulls out a sleeping bomb and threw it directly at King Kick who then collasped to the ground and went fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Several days later, King Kick is brought before the locals at the broadway theatre. Van Gordon, Kandy, Antonio and Michael are at backstage just as the performance of the magician is over and the audience is clapping as the curtains pulled down.<p>

"Thank you," said the annoucer. "And now may I welcome you the richest man in New York, Van Gordon!"

The audience applauded as Van Gordon walks toward the annoucer and takes a bow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Van Gordon started. "May I present you the 8th wonder of the world, a 50 foot tall ape from ChimiApe Island, Clarence also known as to the natives King Kick!"

The audience applauded even louder as the curtains rolled up to reveal King Kick in chains.

"Wow!" said one the audience (who looks exactly like Gunther.) "Look at the size of that monkey!"

King Kick saw the audience and was frightened. Just then, the photographers walked on stage and took some pictures while the reporters start scooping up the story. This instead angers King Kick. At backstage, Kandy is wearing her pink gown and felt very sorry for King Kick.

"Stop it!" Kandy said to one of the photographers. "You're scaring him!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" the photographer laughed. "What's this big ape going to do? Scream for help!"

But King Kick had another idea. He breaks the chains loose and growls. The audience were terrified and run for their lives. Then King Kick crashes through the wall and into the streets. Most of the people screamed in horror as King Kick walked through th streets.

* * *

><p>The next day, Van Gordon invited Kandy for a brief visit in his penthouse.<p>

"My dear Kandy," Van Gordon said as he held Kandy's hand. "I love you so much. Will you marry me"

But before Kandy answers, she saw a huge ape looking from the window. It was King Kick and boy does he look angry. King Kick broke the glass with his giant hand and grabbed kandy from Van Gordon. Kandy screams as King Kick walked across the streets until he came across the Empire Building. The people screamed as King Kick started climbing up to the top.

"You put me down this instant Clarence!" Kandy demanded as King Kick finally reached to the top. Then Kandy had second thoughts.

"Oh I get it," Kandy said. "You're abducting me so that Van Gordon won't marry me?"

King Kick nodded sadly. Suddenly, the air force circled around King Kick and are shooting at him in the groin. One of the missiles hit King Kick's hand which caused him to lose his grip and fall the ground where he lies unconscious. Kandy walked out of King Kick's hand safely as Van Gordon appears.

"Thank god that ape is dead," Van Gordon said.

"No, no he's not dead," Kandy said while hearing King Kick's deep breathing. "He's unconscious."

"What are we to do with the ape now?" said one of the crowd.

Then Kandy had an idea.

* * *

><p>The next, next day, Kandy and King Kick decided to have a wedding. Before the two families can get their pictures, Mrs. Perky cried, "I can't find Ms. Chikie anywhere Kandy!"<p>

It was revealed that King Kick ate Ms. Chikie (who looks a lot like Ms. Chicarelli) although Kandy isn't uspet at this.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Grandpa Archie: And so King Kick and Kandy wed and lived happily ever after. The End.<em>**

**_Kendall: That was really classic and elegant for an old man._**

**_Grandpa Archie: Why thank you Kandy._**

**_SariSpy56: Um sir? Her name's Kendall._**

**_Grandpa Archie: Oh right. Sorry about that._**

**_Ms. Chicarelli: Well that was far the worst story I've ever heard!_**

**_Mr. Vickle: Why worst Ms. Chicarelli?_**

**_Ms. Chicarelli: Because I said so!_**

**_Kick: Well if you're so smart Ms. Chicarelli, why don't you tell us a story?_**

**_Ms. Chicarelli: Maybe I will!_**

**_SariSpy56: Well what story is it about? Some old lady who finally had her revenge against the world's youth?_**

**_Ms. Chicarelli: Close my pretty. This one is about a school._**

**_Mr. Vickle: That's not so scary._**

**_Ms. Chicarelli: The school from HELL!_**

**_Mr. Vickle: I gotta go to the bathroom now._**

**_Ms. Chicarelli: MWA HA HA HA HA!_**

**_Helga: But SariSpy56 and Archie need at least two reviews before you start Ms. Chicarelli._**

**_Ms. Chicarelli: Well tell them to hurry up!_**

**_SariSpy56: Sheesh. Take a pill lady._**

**_Kick and Gunther: AND STAY AWESOME! ;D_**

**_Ms. Chicarelli: Shut up you little brats!_**

**_SariSpy56: Hey, hey!_**


	11. Hell School

_**Hell School**_

_**Helga: Well I can see that Chris Nest have already send in the reviews.**_

_**Ms. Chicarelli: This story is about a retired but wicked teacher who returns to school as the substitute principal and have all the teachers in the school eat misbehaving children.**_

_**Adults: HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL!**_

_**Ms. Chicarelli: Hey! Your kids are all troublemakers! So shut up and listen to my story!**_

**_SariSpy56: Just to remind you folks that my fan, Chris Nest will be joinning us later on like in the fourth break._**

* * *

><p>Everything started normally at Mellowbrook Elementary until on this particular day, a certain old lady who goes by the name of Ms. Chicarelli takes one step inside the school and the whole school started to change from its normal trance to the beginning of a nightmare.<p>

As Ms. Chicarelli walks to the front office, she is halted by the secretary, Mrs. Hoova.

"Hello my good lady," Ms. Chicarelli said to Mrs. Hoova. "I'm Ms. Chicarelli and I'm here to be Prinicple Henry's substitute until he gets back from his 3-month vacation."

"Have you by any chance have skills to be the principal Ms. Chicarelli?" asked Mrs. Hoova.

"Well I have been giving the students a lot of discipline back in my days. I used to work here as a teacher until I retired."

"Well in that case m'am, you're offically hired."

"Thank you and may I give you a promotion one day."

"Oh thank you Ms. Chicarelli. You'll be the best principal that everyone has ever seen."

"Yes. Yes I will."

* * *

><p>Several days later, (better known as Principal Chicarelli) had run the school with an iron fist much stronger than how Pantsy runs at the movie theatre. Some of the kids started being good while others kept on being mischievious thus getting send to detention which for crazy reasons starts filling up.<p>

On this particular, Kick Buttowski and his pal Gunther had decided to pull off a stunt in the hallways while everyone else is still in the classroom.

"Is the stunt ready?" Kick asked Gunther while getting on his Ol' Blue.

"Yes Kick," Gunther replied giving Kick thumbs up. "The stunt is ready."

Kick started skating across the floor which was covered in ketchup and mustard, jumps up halfway and did a backward flip 10 times.

"AWESOME!" Kick cried as he landed on the floor and did his regular pose.

But then, there was a shadow behind him. Kick turned around and saw Principal Chicarelli who looks 10 times scarier than her old self.

"Kick Buttowski!" Principal Chicarelli said in a voice that would chill the children's spines. "You made a complete mess in our fine hallways and you snook out of your class! Just for that, you are to be sent to detention where you await your punishment!"

"Aw biscuits," Kick said as he gloomly walks to the detention room.

But as Principal Chicarelli and Kick walked to the detention room, they discovered that the detention room is filled with misbehaving children. Principal Chicarelli was disappointed.

"Sorry Kick but you'll be serving time in the cafeteria," said Principal Chicarelli.

* * *

><p>As Kick finds a seat in the cafeteria, Principal Chicarelli noticed that the cafeteria is also getting full.<p>

"The cafeteria is also filling up," Principal Chicarella said.

"Well that makes the two of us m'am," said Lunch Lady Lois as she holds a big pot tightly. "Thanks to the school's tight budget, we're cut down to serving grade F meet."

"Wouldn't it be a miracle if something solves both our problems Lois?"

"That would be great."

As Lunch Lady Lois walks past some of the tables, one of the older boys named Nelson decided to have a little fun while he's here.

"Hey Kick," Nelson said to Kick. "Watch this."

Kick watched as Nelson trips Lunch Lady Lois. Lunch Lady Lois falls and accidentally spilled some beans on Nelson. Principal Chicarelli is furious.

"Nelson Jimbo!" Principal Chicarelli yelled as she shakes Nelson. "This is far the worst-"

But Principal Chicarelli felt some beans in her hands and licks them off. To her amazement, the beans are delicious when poured on a child.

"Uh Nelson," Princial Chicarelli said to Nelson in a calm voice. "Why don't you assist Lunch Lady Lois in the kitchen?"

"Bite me old hag!" Nelson yelled back.

"Well bite me back."

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Nelson is forced to clean the inside of a life-sized pot. Nelson doesn't like the part where Lunch Lady Lois keeps spilling meat tenderizer all over him.<p>

"It's hard for me to clean this giant pot when you keep spilling meat tenderizer all over me," Nelson whinned.

Just then, someone whacks Nelson in the head with a big pan and Nelson falls inside the pot.

"Oh great," Nelson whinned as he loses consciousness. "Now I have to work in the dark."

As Nelson finally loses consciousness and lays still as dead, Lunch Lady Lois pour some of the hot boiling water in the pot to boil him to death and shuts the pot tightly so that Nelson can't get out. When Nelson is finally boiled and dead, Lunch Lady Lois takes his body out of the pot and starts cooking him into a hamburger. Behind her was Principal Chicarelli who watches her cook with amusement.

* * *

><p>"Lunch is served," said Lunch Lady Lois as she gives each teacher an unusual hamburger.<p>

The teachers take a bite from their hamburgers to see what they tasted like. The results - the hamburgers were so delicious.

"Principal Chicarelli," said a bloated teacher named Mr. Gluttony. "What's with the good grub?"

"Well it's time I let you all in a little secret," Principal Chicarelli said to the teachers. "Do you remember saying to Nelson Jimbo that I make something out of him one day?"

"Gasp! You meant to tell us that you killed Nelson, boiled him alive, cooked him and served him for lunch?"

Principal Chicarelli nodded greedily. The teachers were very amused and continued on greedily eating the unusual hamburgers. When they were done, the teacher discuss on who should they eat next.

"How about that Magnuson boy Gunther?" Mr. Gluttony suggested. "He's fat, soft and tender for someone from the old country."

"No that'll never do!" cried Mrs. Pride. "He's too good to be cooked early!"

"Mrs. Pride is right!" said Mr. Wrath. "All the kids that are delicious must be served later on!"

"Well then how about that Switzerland girl Gladys?" suggested Mr. Sloth. "She's ten times fatter, softer and tender than Magnuson!"

"Yes but we must not eat her right away!" replied Ms. Envy. "Even she must be served last!"

"How about a certain Kick Buttowski?" suggested Ms. Greed. "He's the real troublemaker around here!"

"True but no," answered Ms. Lust. "Even if he's not fat, soft and tender like Magnuson and Gladys, he's much too good looking to be cooked."

"Then how about his elder brother Brad?" asked Mr. Wrath. "He's much the ugly one!"

"Have you already forgotten that he's in high school you fat idiot?" cried Mrs. Pride.

"Well then who should we eat next?" cried Ms. Greed.

"I know!" said Mr. Sloth. "How about that Mouth kid?"

"What a splendid idea Mr. Sloth!" relied Ms. Envy. "We shall eat him right away!"

"Yes, yes we shall!" said Mr. Gluttony.

"We will eat him right away at lunch!" exclaimed Ms. Lust.

* * *

><p>Later at lunch, Lunch Lady Lois served the students the same hamburgers that were served to the teacher earlier. As Kick was given the hamburger, he noticed something weird.<p>

"That's strange," Kick whispered to his friend Gunther. "Nelson isn't here. He should've beaten some of the kids for lunch money right now."

"Yeah," Gunther replied. "I wonder what happened to him."

Just then, Mouth cuts in line.

"Excuse me Lois," Mouth asked. "Can I have another Nelson hamburger?"

Lunch Lady Lois sighed as she gives Mouth another hamburger.

Just then as Mouth eats his hamburger, Mr. Sloth walked towards him.

"I've seen that you've liked Lois' hamburger so far Chirstopher," Mr. Sloth said. "But you've just cut in line. Report to detention immediately!"

Mouth shrugged as he walks out of the cafeteria and into the detention room to await his punishment.

* * *

><p>As Mouth walks inside the detention room, someone knocks him out cold with a frying pan. As Mouth is knocked out cold, the detention door closed to reveal that Mr. Pride was the one who knock Mouth out.<p>

"Sweet dreams Christopher," Mr. Wrath whispered in Mouth's ear. "Cause this'll be the last dream you'll have."

So Mr. Wrath grabbed Mouth's body and threw him in the big pot to prepare to cook him alive.

* * *

><p>Later in the library, Kendall is tutoring Gladys to prepare her for an upcoming test. But Kendall finds tutoring Gladys hard as Gladys kept on eating like a pig and getting fatter, softer and tender than before.<p>

"Will you stop eating for once?" Kendall asked Gladys. "We're in the library and you need to pass the history test!"

"Why bother Kandy?" Gladys replied with her mouth is full. "Food is more important than history y'know."

Just then, Mr. Gluttony walked by and saw an annoyed Kendall and a gluttious Gladys.

"I can't help but seeing you eat those candies that are making you fat, soft and tender," Mr. Gluttony said to Gladys. "And since you're eating in the library which is against the rules, you are to report to detention at once!"

"For how long?" Gladys asked.

"Oh I say 7 minutes a pound should do it."

* * *

><p>As Gladys entered the detention room, she is welcomed by Ms. Greed and Ms. Envy.<p>

"Why hello my dear lamb," Ms. Greed said in a kind voice. "It's quite a shame that you have to be here for a while."

"Yes." Gladys said. "Yes it is."

"Well do you like surgary sweets my dear?" Ms. Envy asked sweetly.

"I sure do m'am." replied Gladys.

"Well then, have all the sweets in the world!"

So Ms. Greed shows Gladys a huge pile of surgary sweets. Gladys cried joyfully as she starts eating like a pig. Soon, Gladys is all bloated up like a big balloon.

"Oh my tummy hurts," Gladys cried from her tight, pudgy head.

"Oh I'm sure we'll fix you right up my dear," Ms. Greed said sweetly as she opens an even bigger pot. "We'll put you inside this lovely pot and pour some medicine in there. Then you'll be good as new."

"Okay but I can't move."

"Oh we'll fix that my dear child," said Ms. Envy. "I'll help you get inside th pot in no time."

Gladys nodded as Ms. Envy picks her up and placed her inside the pot. Then Ms. Greed grabbed some hot boiling water and poured them all over Gladys.

"Ow!" cried Gladys. "The medicine's too hot!"

But Ms. Greed and Ms. Envy didn't paid attention to Gladys. Instead, they closed the pot shut as Gladys screams in pain until she is boiled alived.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Ms. Fitzpatrick who is now bloated from eating a lot of children writes on the board to her students. Only Kick, Gunther, Kendall, Ronaldo, Emo Kid and Jackie remained alive.<p>

"Okay," Ms. Fitzpatrick said to her students. "For homework, I want you to eat a stick of chocolate, caramel and vanilla and write a report on it by tomorrow! Any objections?"

Jackie started going insane, Emo Kid shivers in fear while Ronaldo blabs about physics. Just then, Mrs. Pride walked by and is also fat.

"I see that Jackie, Ronaldo and that emo kid are causing havoc Ms. Fitzpatrick," Mrs. Pride said.

"Mmm hmm," Ms. Fitzpatrik replied.

"They should be in detention am I correct?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Then it's settles. Jackie, Ronaldo and that emo boy sitting beside Magnuson. Report to detention at once!"

The three shrugged as they got out of their desks and followed Mrs. Pride.

As Kick, Gunther and Kendall worked on their schoolwork, Gunther noticed Ms. Fitzpatrick reading a magazine. On the front cover was Gunther posing as a cooked turkey with an apple in his mouth. He was horrified at this.

"Hey guys," Gunther whispered to Kick and Kendall. "We must get away from the school if we want to remain alive."

Kick and Kendall nodded as the three quietly got out of their desked and went into the hallway. As they sneak pass the detention room, Kick took a peak and was horrified to see what's inside. There were some kids locked in cages while some were forced to eat an excessive amount of food and get butchered. Just then, a hand covered Kick's mouth. It was Ms. Lust.

"I see you discovered our plans eh?" Ms. Lust said to Kick. "Well it's about time you get punished!"

So Ms. Lust grabs a rope nearby and tied Kick up. She also pulled out a cloth and gagged him. Kendall and Gunther saw this and tried to rescue Kick only to get captured by Ms. Greed and Mr. Gluttony. Just then, Principal Chicarelli approaches.

"You horrible witch!" Gunther cried.

"For snooping around my hallways," Principal Chicarelli said. "All three of you are to report to detention immediately!"

And so, Ms. Lust, Ms. Greed and Mr. Gluttony hauled Kick, Kendall and Gunther to detention to await their fates.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ms. Chicarelli: And so the three children are cooked alive and there are no children in school left. The End.<strong>_

_**Mr. Vickle: That was the most horribe story ever! How can you be so cruel!**_

_**Ms. Chicarelli: Oh quit being a big baby!**_

_**SariSpy56: Well no matter, we will be hearing a story from another fan The Dreamer Knight.**_

_**Helga: Well that's good news!**_

_**SariSpy56: Yeah. The story wil be revealed in the next chapter and it's a surprise.**_

_**Helga: Splendid, but Ms. Chicarelli needs at least 2 reviews before The Dreamer Knight tells a story.**_

_**Kick and Gunther: AND STAY AWESOME!**_


	12. The Paint by The Dreamer Knight

**_The Paint_**

**_Helga: I've seen we've got reviews from GoddessBeauty, JustThisGirl, Angel-of-Energy and Chris Nest._**

**_SariSpy56: And it seems that Chris Nest will be joining us at the fourth break. Right now may I present you The Dreamer Knight._**

**_The Dreamer Knight: Hi everyone thank you for letting me tell this story called The Paint. Before I begin I would like to everybody call me by my name, pako, pako D. Knight, I just don't like formality._**

* * *

><p>It was a normal family moving to Mellowbrook to their new home. So far it was a normal day, a little tired since everyone had to put their stuff in their rooms. They were happy for being in their new home, two plain floors with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room and kitchen. But they also get a free paint of a smiling clown who is showing his white hand wide open. The family didn't put a lot of attention to the paint since they thought it wasn't special or anything at all.<p>

The family was living their new lives in the town, the youngest child; Brianna started to do what she always loved to do. Entering pageants and winning each one. The second in line Kick, he begun to do his usual stunts with his new best friend Gunther a Viking boy. Brad the oldest got two slaves as friends and they did what they knew the best, ruin other's life. It was normal until all begun.

Harold: Dear, I'm going to the store to get some supplies.

Honey: Ok be careful out there.

Harold was driving to auto zone for some parts for Monique, his car. He began to search through the radio until he spotted the greatest tune ever. The radio played 'I hate everything about you' by Three days grace.

Harold: nanana nananana nananana nananana (he obviously didn't know the lyrics of the song), I hate everything about you, why do I love you, nana nanana nananana nana nananananana

He was so distracted with song that he didn't see a blond girl crossing the road. At the very last minute he reacted as fast he could turn the steer wheel to the left trying to avoid hitting the girl or worse kill her. The turn was too hard that made the car to roll and bounce a couple of times, it was a miracle that the blond girl avoided being hit by the car but it wasn't the same luck for Harold who died when the car hit a tree killing Harold instantly.

At the Harold's funeral, each member of the family cried for the lost, especially Honey who had become a widow. Even in the house, she couldn't stop to cry. Kick went to comfort her but before that he glares to the paint of the clown. Now it was different, instead of having all the fingers up, now only four were up while kick could bet that the clown's smile was wider and kind creepy.

The next day, Honey tried to do her life again and started to clean the house. She couldn't stop of thinking about her husband and why did he have to die so soon. She was vacuuming the hall way of the kid's rooms, she was out of her mind that she didn't notice Kick's skate board near the stairs. By stepping on it she fell from the stairs breaking her neck at the last step.

Now the kids were orphans and the only person able to take care of them was their gramps who was coming for them the next day. Brad was so upset that he went to his room and locked himself in there. Brianna tried to distract herself by taking a shower and Kick was lying in the couch. Brad began to do his exercises in the bar. It was easy for him to lift ten pounds so he tried to double it. Everything went well until he couldn't resist more and drop the weights on him. Brad used all his strength but it wasn't enough and died because he couldn't breathe. Kick heard noise in Brad's room so he went to check out, he pass by the paint and he didn't notice that the clown was looking more like a demon with sharp and spoiled teeth. The clown's hand was only two fingers up, the sign of victory. When Kick got to the Brad's room he couldn't open it and begun to panic. Kick imaging the worst went to check Brianna, he was afraid that something bad was about to happen. He entered the bathroom only to found Brianna lying down on a puddle of blood. He freaked out by the scene that ran as fast as he could out of the house. While he was running he heard a demoniac laugh, getting louder and louder, until he faced the paint of the clown. The clown looked like a demon with a white face, sharp teeth, and red eyes; with only one finger up in his hand and a knife in the other. This scared the crap out of Kick that he ran out the house crossing the street as fast he could but at the middle of the road he heard someone yelling 'look out' before being hit by a truck.

The police went to check the house, finding the oldest boy dead by obstruction of air, the little girl dead in the bath room after she fell from the bathtub hitting her head in the toiled and die. Kick died from the hit of the truck while the driver escaped from the scene. All seem a tragic accident for the police who were living the house. Two cops found the paint of the clown, but it was different, now the clown was showing a silly smile while raising his shoulders expressing that he didn't know what happened.

Cop 1: Hey partner look at this paint

Cop 2: wow it is a nice paint, it is funny

Cop 1: yeah it is a funny clown.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SariSpy56: I gotta admit that The Dreamer Knight's story was so horrifying!<strong>_

_**Kick: Yeah as it this story was real like Kendall's Final Destination story which also seems real.**_

_**Gordon: That's for crybabies!**_

_**SariSpy56: What did you say to The Dreamer Knight?**_

_**Gordon: The story's for crybabies you ugly wildcat.**_

_**SariSpy56: Why you little!**_

_**I jumped on Gordon and strangled his neck again. Everyone cheers.**_

**_Kick: Yeah!_**

**_Brad: You tell rich kid who's boss SariSpy56!_**

**_SariSpy: Why thank you. Later on, Chris Nest will be joining us and he will tell his story._**

**_Helga: Splendid but The Dreamer Knight needs at least 2 reviews before Chris Nest arrives!_**

**_Kick and Gunther: AND STAY AWESOME!_**


	13. Break 4

_**Break**_

* * *

><p>SariSpy56: Well it seems like Gordon Gibble's got what he deserves eh fellas?<p>

Eevryone nodded as they see a bruised Gordon.

The song 'I came to play' by Miz starts playing.

_?: AWESOME!_

_*I came to play I came to play There a price to pay Time for you to get down on your knees and pray I came to pay Say goodbye to the good old days Thier never coming back Watch your future fade I came to play I came to play to get my dues paid I guess you had a dream But it cant be safe I came to play_  
><em>Run away if u see me Dont even say my name Dont think that you can know me Dont try and play that game Every day that i get better I watch as you get worse My script is too the letter And i'll write your final verse<em>  
><em>I am here to stay (Well im here to stay) And i have come to play<em>  
><em>I came to play I came to play There a price to pay Time for you to get down on your knees and pray I came to pay Say goodbye to the good old days Thier never coming back Watch your future fade I came to play I came to play to get my dues paid I guess you had a dream But it cant be safe I came to play<em> *

Kick: "Who's that?"

The person revealed to be Chris Nest.

Chris: "Hey guys, hey Sarispy56."

Gunther: "Nice jacket."

Chris: "Thanks, oh and Kick I'm a huge fan man keep it up. You to Sarispy56, I love your work."

Kendall: "We like Sarispy56 too, so Chris tell us about yourself before we begin."

Chris: "Sure I love games, drawing, and writing of course. I'm homeschooled and can catch on to things quickly. And there has been no game I've played that I haven't beaten."

Kick: "It sounds like your good at games."

Chris: "Thank you Kick oh and seriously you need to go out with Kendall already, i'm getting tired of waiting."

Kick and Kendall: "In your dreams!"

Chris: "Okay then typical them, I'll guess I'll start the story."

Gordon: Hey loser! Tell your fan that she's an ugly wildcat!

Chris Nest gasped at this.

Chris: SariSpy56 would you do the honors?

SariSpy56: I'd be glad to strangle Gordon again.

So I pounced on Gordon and strangled his neck again as Chist Nest walks up to the counter to tell his story.


	14. Nightmare in Dakota Sack

_**Nightmare in Dakota Sack**_

_**Helga: Now before we start, we would like to thank Angel-of-Energy for reviewing The paint.**_

_**Chis: This story is about my little brother's worst nightmare.**_

_**SariSpy56: Yeah and it's about an evil old lady who kills children in their sleep.**_

_**Brad: Let me guess. Ms. Chicarelli?**_

_**Ms. Chicarelli: HEY!**_

_**SariSpy56: Well then let's sit back and enjoy Chris' story.**_

* * *

><p><em>It was a beautiful afternoon in the town of Mellowbrook. The children are playing happily outside and a certain little boy is even more happier. Kick is going out to the movies to see the premiere of of an action movie starring Scarlett Rosetti.<em>

_"This is going to be awesome!" Kick said as he bought a ticket from Pantsy._

_"I sure hope Scarlett is sexy in her spy outfit," Pantsy said as Kick walks inside the theatre._

_But when Kick walks inside, the theatre seems deserted. Kick is the only one inside._

_"Hello?" Kick said as he takes a few steps. "Is anyone here?"_

_Just then, Kick saw a woman but not just any woman. The woman looked very old and very skinny as well. She was wearing a brown and green sweater under a pink nightgown. She is holding a sharp saumari blade as if she was a killer. Kick is able to recognize her easily. It was Ms. Chicarelli!_

_"It's time to slice, rice and dice you for good Buttowski!" Ms. Chicarelli said evilly to Kick._

_"Aw biscuits," Kick mumbled._

_"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

_So Ms. Chicarelli swings her blade directly at Kick's chest. Kick screams._

* * *

><p>"AHH!" Kick cried as he wakes up from his worst nightmare. He was sweating like no daredevil sweat before. Kick looked around and saw that he was in his room safe and sound and was in bed.<p>

"Phew," Kick sighed in relief. "It was just a dream."

But Kick was proven wrong. As he jumps out of bed and looked at the mirror, he saw a huge blade cut across his chest. It was the same one Ms. Chicarelli gave him in his dream. Kick screams in horror.

"Hey dillweed!" Brad yelled from another room. 'Is that you?"

"Yes," Kick replied.

"Take out the garbage for me will ya!"

At school, Kick was to frighten to do a stunt. Gunther walked to him for comfort.

"Hey Kick," Gunther said to Kick. "What's wrong?"

"I just had a nightmare this morning," Kick replied. "It was an old woman who sliced, riced and diced my chest. And the weird part is it was our nosy neighbour Ms. Chicarelli who mysteriously disappeared!"

"Oh my god Kick! Ms. Chicarelli's in my dream to!"

"What did she do to you?"

"Well she made me eat all the sweets in the world until I'm fat, soft and tender and my heart stops beating. It's a good thing I didn't get any fatter in reality like that Switzerland girl, Gladys."

"Did you say something about Ms. Chicarelli?" Kendall asked as she approaches Kick and Gunther.

Kick and Gunther nodded.

"Well she appeared in my dream as well, but instead she threw hard books at me until I'm all burised."

Kendall showed the boys her bruises from head to toe.

"Man those books did a number on you," Kick said.

Then Mouth and Jackie apporach.

"She was in my dream as well," Mouth replied. "Only that she spanked my butt and had Oskar bite me to death. I've got teethmark all over me!"

"And that mean old witch covered me with cement and had me trapped here and suffocated." Jackie said. "There's bits of cement in my mouth and I'm just as pale as that Emo Kid."

Then Ronaldo confidently approachs the group.

"Well, well, well," Ronaldo said. "It seems that you guys still believe that silly dream about some old woman trying to kill you. Well I'm off to th library to prepare myself for the upcoming standarize test. Ta."

The group went confused and frightened at the same time as Ronaldo walks away with a confident smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Later, Ms. Fitzpatrick is handing each of her students a booklet. After Ronaldo recieves his, he immediately got started.<p>

"Alight class," Ms. Fitzpatrick said to the students. "You have at least 3 hours to do the standarize test. Any questions?"

"I'm finished." Ronaldo said as he closes his booklet.

"Mmm, hmm. Then I suggested that you put your head down on your desk and sit quietly!"

Ronaldo puts his head down on the desk and falls fast asleep unaware that Ms. Chicarelli is going to get him.

_Ronaldo is in a fantasy world of science and education that any nerd could possibly dream of._

_"Behold the treasures and glories of Science and Education!" Ronaldo said triumply as he hops up to the book temple._

_"It is the day that man will discover the true meaning of science and education. All for my fair maiden Kendall!"_

_But just then, Ms. Chicarelli appears out of nowhere. She was wearing a sorceress outfit._

_"It is the day that YOU will learn the true meaning of death!" Ms. Chicarelli said evilly. "MWA HA HA HA HA!"_

_Ronaldo screams as he runs down the stairs to escape from the horrible old woman._

_"Oh you're not getting away that easy!" Ms. Chicarelli said as her hand forms into chains and flew to where Ronaldo is. It wraps around a scared Ronaldo tightly and sends him back to Ms. Chicarelli where the chains tightens him even more. The chains are crushing him to death._

In reality, Ronaldo mindlessly panics from his nightmare as the other students watch him. A few seconds later, Ronaldo goes into shock and falls to the floor where he lies dead. Everyone looked at Ronaldo's dead body with terrified looks on their face. What no one noticed is that Brad is also looking at the dead body from the window.

"Ha, ha," Brad said although no one seems to notice this. "Yeah Brad!"

Then Brads starts playing with his iPod and is listening to a weird song.

*_1, 2 Chicarelli's coming for you. 3, 4, better lock your door. 5, 6, grab your crucifix. 7, 8, gonna stay up late. 9, 10 never sleep again_.*

* * *

><p>Later after school, Mouth and his family are going to see a chick flick movie for their elder sister Tiffany because it's her 16th birthday. Mouth cannot believed that he has to see a girly movie instead of a Rock Callahah movie. It was so boring that Mouth falls asleep during the movie.<p>

_Mouth had a dream that he is the new Mayor of Mellowbrook. Now that he is the mayor, Mouth can do whatever his heart desires._

_"There will be no girly things in this town anymore!" Mouth said to a angry mob of girly girls. "Cause they stink! It's time for manly things around here."_

_"Such as death Mayor Christopher?" said an evil voice._

_"Who said that? Show yourself!"_

_The person walks into the light to reveal an old woman wearing a black gown. She had pale orange hair and she looks very, very old. It was Ms. Chicarelli._

_"How about I demonstrate death," Ms. Chicarelli said evilly to Mouth. "By shooting you in the heart!"_

_Mouth panics as Ms. Chicarelli pulls out her gun and aims it at Mouth's chest. She fires and the bullet went directly through Mouth's heart. Mouth screams in pain._

In reality, Mouth mindlessly clutches his chest tightly making quite a distruption in the process. The others including his own family watch in horror as Mouth screams in pain and then falls to the floor lying dead. One of the audience's phone begain to rang a weird ringtone.

*_1, 2 Chicarelli's coming for you. 3, 4, better lock your door. 5, 6, grab your crucifix. 7, 8, gonna stay up late. 9, 10 never sleep again_.*

* * *

><p>Later at night, Jackie accidentally falls asleep while washing the dishes.<p>

_Jackie is hopping happily through the sweet flowers over the hill. She can't wait to meet Kick. Just then, Kick arrives but it was an impostor. He had a creepy smile on his face and his eyes are red as death. In fact, the imposter wasn't a he at all. It was a she!_

_"AH!" Jackie cried. "You're not my Kick!"_

_"My you're quite the smart one my dear child," said the imposter as she takes of Kick's helmet. She was actually Ms. Chicarelli in her younger self and had long orange hair._

_"What did you do to my Kick you son of a bitch?"_

_"Why he's safe and sound and right here."_

_Ms. Chicarelli (or should I say Chica) showed Jackie where the real Kick was as the sweet flowers change into sharp thorns and vines. Jackie was horrified as she saw the real Kick wrapped in sharp thorns and vines. He appears to be not breathing._

_"Oh Kick!" Jackie cried as she ran closer to the real Kick._

_But it was an illusion. The real Kick disappears as the thorns and vines wrap Jackie tightly. Chica watched in amusement as Jackie tries to free herself but to no avail as the vines and thorns tighten her until she's unable to breathe._

In reality, Jackie mindlessly threw the dishes across the room and chokes herself. Her mother walked into the kitchen only to see her daughter strangling herself to death. Her mother screams and went to the telephone to call for help as the radio played a weird song.

*_1, 2 Chicarelli's coming for you. 3, 4, better lock your door. 5, 6, grab your crucifix. 7, 8, gonna stay up late. 9, 10 never sleep again_.*

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the BattleSnax, Kick, Gunther and Kendall are devasted that Mouth and Jackie died in their sleep from Ms. Chicarelli. Just then, Mr. Vickle came by and saw the kids looking devasted as if they had lost someone important to them.<p>

"Why so glum?" Mr. Vickle asked the kids.

"We're sad because 3 of our class mates died in their sleep," Gunther said sadly.

"This has nothing to do with Ms. Chicarelli is it?"

"We didn't say anything about her," Kick added.

Mr. Vicke sighed as he takes a seat.

"Well, it's time you guys learn the truth," Mr. Vickle said.

_It was a beautiful morning for the town to have a pinic at the park. But the only person who's not excited was the mean old Ms. Chicarelli and her pet dog Oskar._

_"What's so great about this pinic when you got slimy children there?" Ms. Chicarelli cried._

_"Oh don't be so grumpy all the time," said Honey. "Try to have fun."_

_Ms. Chicarelli shrugged as she walks away from Honey. But she wasn't looking at where she was going as she accidentally trips over a wire from the DJ and fell head first to Magnus' barbecque. She screams in pain as the fire burns her to death though nobody is interested in helping her for she was a wicked, and nosy neighbour. But before Ms. Chicarelli dies, she had but one request._

_"You shall all pay dearly," Ms. Chicarelli said. "With your children's blood!"_

_"Oh really?" mocked Mr. Vickle. "What are you going to do with them? Use your skeleton powers."_

_"I will kill them where you cannot protect them! In their dreams!"_

_Then Ms. Chicarelli crumbles to ash._

"Did you hear that you guys?" Kendall said looking frighten. "The next time we fall asleep, we die!"

"Then we'll have to stay awake," Kick said.

* * *

><p>Later in the Buttowski resident, Kick, Gunther and Kendall are watching the news while drinking beers and hot coffee to keep them awake. But it was no use.<p>

"It's hopeless," Gunther cried. "We can't stay awake forever."

"You're right," Kick said. "I've got to get into my dream and force the old hag into a final showdown. You guys stay awake and if it seems that I'm in trouble, wake me."

"Okay," Kendall replied. "But promise me that you won't get grouchy."

Kick nodded and falls fast asleep.

_In the dream, Kick finds himself in an Egyptian tomb that was now in ruins. He curiously looks for signs of life until all of a sudden, Ms. Chicarelli appears in her Egyptian Queen outfit._

_"Time to wrap you up for good!" said Ms. Chicarelli._

_"But you have to catch me first!" Kick yelled as he grabs his Ol' Blue and skated away from Ms. Chicarelli._

_"You're not getting away this easy!"_

_Ms. Chicarelli transforms into a cloud of sand and follows Kick._

_Kick on the other hand managed to find a vacuum in another room and decided to use it to vacuum Ms. Chicarelli thus destroying her forever._

_Ms. Chicarelli on the other hand finally found Kick but just as she was about to strike him, Kick turns on the vacuum and Ms. Chicarelli is pulled into the vacuum where she is trapped for good. Then Kick drops the vacuum into the pit. A few seconds later, Gunther shows up._

_"What are you doing here?" Kick asked._

_"I accidentally fell asleep," Gunther replied. "And I guess that Chicarelli's dead, we might as well get on with our normal dreams."_

_But Gunther was proven wrong. Ms. Chicarelli managed to resurrect herself as a mummy and tied both Kick and Gunther up like mummies._

_"We're doomed!" Gunther cried, "Help!"_

_Just then, Kendall appears._

_"Wake up you guys!" Kendall cried._

_"Wait a minute," Kick said. "If you're here, then you must've fallen asleep too!"_

_"What? No! I only rested my eyes a bit and- oh no."_

_Just then, Ms. Chicarelli ties Kendall up like a mummy._

_"Well this is the end," Kendall cried as Ms. Chicarelli lowers her and the boys to the pit. "Goodbye Clarence!"_

_"Goodbye Kendall," Kick said. "It'll be a pleasure if you resurrect as a person who can stay up for 15 more minutes."_

_Just then above Ms. Chicarelli, Brianna walks on top of Ms. Chicarelli's head with an oxygen pumper and placed it on Ms. Chicarelli's head which then gave impact and made Ms. Chicarelli's head explode thus killing her for real!_

In reality, all four woke up from their dreams. Ms. Chicarelli is now gone and defeated all thanks to Brianna.

"We're saved!" Gunther cried as he kissed the floor.

"Thanks little sis," Kick said to Brianna.

"No problem Kick," Brianna replied.

"How did you do it?" Kendall asked.

"I saw you guys sleeping so I tried to wake you up only to discovered that you were like dead so I fall asleep to find you only to be in trouble by that mean old woman!"

"Well the most important thing is that we're safe," Gunther said as all four walked outside to find it morning.

"But Chicarelli could be back here in any form," Kendall warned.

Just then, the bus stopped at Kick's house and out came the grouchy Ms. Chicarelli. But it wasn't the scary Ms. Chicarelli who kills children in their dreams. She is just a harmless, normal old lady.

"BOO!" Ms. Chicarelli yelled at the kids though they don't seem to be frightened.

Just then the bus leaves.

"Aw shoot. I left my gun and Oskar in there. Um wait here will ya."

Ms. Chicarelli starts chasing the bus unaware that she just lost a slipper.

*_1, 2 Chicarelli's coming for you. 3, 4, better lock your door. 5, 6, grab your crucifix. 7, 8, gonna stay up late. 9, 10 never sleep again_.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chris: And that was the last time the children of Dakota Sack ever saw Ms. Chicarelli. The End.<strong>_

_**SariSpy56: Well that was a really nice story Chris.**_

_**Chris: Thanks.**_

_**Gordon: Definately not so scary loser!**_

_**SariSpy56: Hey Chris! Do you have something extra for the ending of the story.**_

_**Chris: Well Ms. Chicarelli returns and kills Gordon in his sleep much to the others' delight.**_

_**Gordon: HEY!**_

_**SariSpy56: Promise you won't insult us anymore?**_

_**Gordon: Fine (crosses his fingers and placed them behind his back.)**_

_**Helga: Okay then. Who's got another one?**_

_**Mr. Vickle: I have one.**_

_**Kick: You do?**_

_**Mr. Vickle: Yeah, I called mine "Little Roses of Horror."**_

_**Helga: Sounds exciting but both SariSpy56 and Chris Nest need at least 2 reviews before you start Mr. Vickle.**_

_**Mr. Vickle: I can wait.**_

_**Kick, Gunther, SariSpy56 and Chris: AND STAY AWESOME!**_


	15. Little Roses of Horror

_**Little Roses of Horror**_

_**Helga: Well I'll be. Chris Nest and Angel-of-Energy have reviewed the last story.**_

_**Chris: Ready for the story Mr. Vickle.**_

_**Gordon: **__**Seriously just shut up! You're all nothing but a butch of losers. And Chris, SariSpy56 you're both the dumbest, ugliest, losers in this world!**_

_** Chris gets a devilish smile.**_

_**Chris: 1, I see why you're single, 2, you're the dumb one here and 3, you just ticked off the wrong person. **_

_**Chris turns Gordon around and does Skull Crushing Finale into a table. Gordon is unconscious in the now destroyed table. **_

_**Chris: Sorry about that, I don't take insults well. And I hate him anyway.**_

_**Kick: Awesome shot Chris!**_

_**SariSpy56: Okay Mr. Vickle you may start your story.**_

_**Mr. Vickle: Thank you. **__**This one's about a gardener who accidentally brings his rose bushes to life.**_

_**Chris: How?**_

_**Mr. Vickle: By using a magic potion.**_

_**SariSpy56: On with the show!**_

**_Mr. Vickle: With pleasure!_**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Sunday for most adults to work on their lovely gardens but the one who is most excited is the good ol' Mr. Vickle who loves to take care of his beautiful rose bushes in time for the Annual Flower Show this Saturday.<p>

"Do not worry my little ones," Mr. Vickle said to his rose bushes. "I'll take care of you!"

But just then, Ms. Chicarelli's dog Oskar runs up to one of the rose bush and uraines on it. All of a sudden, the beautiful red roses turned ugly brown weeds and whiters to the soft green grass.

"You stupid mutt!" Mr. Vickle yelled at Oskar. "You've ruined my babies!"

Oskar evilly runs up to his owner Ms. Chicarelli who is also just as evil as Oskar. No wonder why the children hated her.

"Oh don't be so rude to my precious Oskar," Ms. Chicarelli said. "He meant no harm. Right Oskar?"

Oskar barked happily and evilly.

"Don't try to get Oskar off the hook m'am," Mr. Vickle said sharply. "He did something nasty to my beautiful rose bush!"

"It's just a rose bush you incompete fool! There's nothing beautiful about it."

"Just a rose bush? I worked so hard on this and all I get is a rude comment? You're no help!"

"Maybe you're just too stupid and idiotic to realize that this is the real world!"

"LEAVE THIS INSTANT! And take your naughty little uraine bag with you!"

"Hmph!"

So Ms. Chicarelli picks up Oskar and angrily stomps back to her house.

* * *

><p>Mr. Vickle is having four worst days so far before the Annual Flower Show. On Monday, one of his rose bushes is burned by Brad (who is obviously trying to find Kick and burn him to death.) On Tuesday, another one got shredded by Gordon who thinks that Mr. Vickle's rose bushes were lame and old fashioned. On Wednesday, all of the roses were plucked out by Jackie while trying to impress a certain Kick but to no avail and on Thursday, Ms. Chicarelli was smoking by the rose buses and 'accidentally' burned all of them to ashes. She evilly walks aways as Mr. Vickle went outside and was horrified to see all of his rose bushes in flames.<p>

One Friday morning, Mr. Vickle is sitting on his doorsteps and began to cry. All of his rose bushes were destroyed and he'll never win he Annual Flower Show tomorrow. Meanwhile, Kick and Gunther are walking to school (since they ended up missing the bus) and saw a crying Mr. Vickle. Kick took pity and walked up to Mr. Vickle while Gunther follows looking quite worried.

"Mr. Vickle," Kick asked a crying Mr. Vickle. "Why are you crying?"

"It's my rose bushes," Mr. Vickle replied. "They're destroyed and all those hard work for nothing!"

"How?"

"Well some people just have no respect for my creativity especially that Chicarelli witch and that snobby Gordon guy!"

"Wait. Gordon destroyed your rose bushes? Since when?"

"Since Tuesday. He shredded them and said that they're old fashioned and lame!"

"Well Gordon's wrong and you know that! Your rose bushes are awesome!"

"Y-you think?"

"Yeah. Not all people in this town have no respect for your rose bushes."

"Not all of them?"

"Well there's mom, Brianna, Kendall, Ms. Fitzpatrick, Audrey, dad, Wade, Gunther and me who have respects for your rose bushes."

"Thanks Kick. You've really made me feel better. You guys better get to school."

"We're on it."

So Kick and Gunther left to get to school on time. Mr. Vickle on the other hand decided to replant his rose bushes just in time for the Annual Flower Show tomorrow. So he rushes to the garage to find the liquid chemical called Growie Pedals that is capable of making any plant grow beautifully only to discover that he's all out of those. Not intending to waste any time, Mr. Vickle hurried off to the garden store to get more Growie Pedals only to realize that the store doesn't sell those kinds anymore.

Mr. Vickle sadly walks out of the door and into his car until an old woman who looks like a witch approachs him.

"Hello my good man," said the old woman. "Do you by any chance have difficulties finding a liquid chemical that is capable of making any flowers grow beautiful?"

Mr. Vickle nodded.

"Well I have a solution, but let me introduce myself. I am Mimwood the keeper of my little flower shop."

"Oh it's nice to meet you Mimwood," Mr. Vickle said.

"Follow me to my little flower shop and I'll give you what you need."

Mr. Vickle obeyed and follows Mimwood to her little flower shop. As they went inside, Mr. Vickle saw a lot of beautiful but gothic flowers, medieval bottles, old junk and voodoo dolls. The place gives him the creeps. Then Mr. Vickle spotted a small icy vault.

"What's in there?" Mr. Vickle asked.

"Frozen yogurt," Mimwood replied. "But I like to call it Frogurt."

Then Mimwoood search through the shelves and pulls out a red bottle. She then gives the bottle to Mr. Vickle.

"This here is magic water," Mimwood said. "It is capable of turning a simple plain flower into a beautiful one."

"Sounds interesting," Mr. Vickle said. "I'll take it."

"Excellent, but beware that it is cursed."

"That's bad."

"And it also comes with free frogurt."

"That's good."

"The frogurt is cursed."

"That's bad."

"But it also comes with a free puppy."

"That's good."

"But the puppy is cursed."

"That's bad."

"But it also comes with a free doll."

"Well that's good."

"But the doll is cursed and from Hell."

But Mr. Vickle didn''t say anything.

"That is bad."

"Can I go now Mimwood?"

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Mr. Vickle replants his rose bushes again without using the magic water yet. Several minutes later, his rose bushes were just as beautiful as before.<p>

"Well it looks like I won't need the magic water for a while." Mr. Vickle said as he walks to the garage to put the bottle away.

But when Mr. Vickle returns outside, all of his rose bushes were again destroyed by Oskar who runs away evilly.

"OH NO!" Mr. Vickle cried as he clutches his ruined roses. "All the hard work for nothing! Maybe I should've use the magic water after all."

So Mr. Vickle rushs back to the garage and quickly grabbed the bottle containing the magic water. Then he hurried back to his ruined rose bushes and pour a little bit on one bush. All of a sudden, the ruined rose bush regenerated into an even more beautiful one. Mr. Vickle cried in joy as he saw the elegance and beauty of the red roses thanks to the magic water. But all of a sudden, Oskar came back and uraines in it again but with different results. The rose bush remains beautiful and elegant.

_Whoa! Even when Oskar uraines on it, the roses didn't whiter. _Mr. Vickle thoughted as he looked at the bottle and then at the terrified Oskar. _It's like they're immortal._

Then all of a sudden, Mr. Vickle decided to pour the magic water on all of the other ruined rose bushes. Several minutes later, all of the rose bushes were now beautiful and elegant but it was now nighttime as Mr. Vickle had a big day tomorrow.

"Goodnight my beauties," Mr. Vickle said to the rose bushes. "Sweet dreams."

But as Mr. Vickle enters his home and went fast asleep, the rose bushes began to grow huge thorns and vines. But that's not all, the roses even begun to form a life of their own. However, they reverted to normal as Mr. Vickle walks outside to check on the rose bushes. They continued on forming a life of their own after Mr. Vickle went back outside and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mr. Vickle prepares his beautiful rose bushes before the judges arrived at his home. Kick skated by and saw the beautiful red roses.<p>

"Nice roses Mr. Vickle," Kick said to Mr. Vickle.

"Thanks," said Mr. Vickle.

"So when do the judges arrive?"

"They arrive at 3:30 p.m. which'll give me enough time to do the final touches of my beautiful roses."

"Yeah but you better get rid of the scary thorns over there. They're giving me the creeps."

Mr. Vickle turned around and saw huge scary thorns coming out of the rose bushes. The roses on the other hand had a mind of their own as they move and dance elegantly like a waltz.

"Nah those thorns aren't going to hurt anybody Kick," Mr. Vickle said confidently. "Besides, what can go wrong?"

Suddenly, Oskar came by and tries to uraine on one of the rose bushes again but all of a sudden, the thorns gave way and wrap Oskar up tightly as the buds from the thorns form into beautiful red roses. Oskar tries to get free but he's unable to because of the strong, sharp thorns. Mr. Vickle and Kick were shocked to see this but Mr. Vickle was not convinced.

"This'll teach Oskar not to destroy my roses," Mr. Vickle said triumply.

Just then, Ms. Chicarelli walked by and was horrified to see Oskar wrapped in sharp thorns.

"You horrible man!" Ms. Chicarelli yelled at Mr. Vickle. "What have you done to my precious Oskar?"

But Mr. Vickle didn't answer as the thorns grabbed Ms. Chicarelli and wrap her tightly as another buds grow into beautiful black roses.

"GET ME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ms. Chicarelli yelled as she struggles to get free fron the strong, sharp thorns only to be put to sleep by the black roses' sweet magenta scent.

But again, Mr. Vickle was not convinced. Instead, he was happy to see that both Oskar and Ms. Chicarelli got what they deserve after they ruined the roses earlier. Just then, Gordon Gibbles and his bodyguards Michael (the one with weird eyes) and Antonio (normal one) came by and saw the rose bushes. Gordon and his goons laugh at the rose bushes.

"Your rose bushes are totally lame old man!" Gordon shouted at Mr. Vickle. "I hope you get disqualified at the Flower Show loser! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Mr. Vickle went into a terrible rage as the thorns yank Gordon, Michael and Antonio off the ground and wrap them up tightly so neither of them can get out. The buds from the thorns grew into elegant green roses and let out a sweet yellow scent which caused all three to laugh so hard until they die from laughter. Kick had decided that it's best to make a run for it before the thorns can get ahold of him.

As for Mr. Vickle, he just stands there looking angry until all of a sudden he heard voices that were coming from the beautiful red roses.

"Join us O great one," hisses the red roses. "Join us."

Mr. Vickle obeyed as if he was in a trance. The thorns surrounded him forming into a cocoon as the buds from the cocoon form into beautiful red and yellow roses. A few hours later, the cocoon broke free and out came Mr. Vickle. What's different about Mr. Vickle is that his eyes are pure green and that he's wearing a thorn version of a medieval armour. He also seems posessed.

"My fellow beauties," Mr. Vickle said to his rose bushes. "We shall invade this town as revenge for tormenting and destorying us. We will teach each and every one of those people a lesson they'll never forget. I am Vicklestein! Onward my beauties and invade this town! Show them no mercy!"

The roses obeyed and pulled themselves out of the grass and march staright to the city. As the rose bushes walked by, the thorns from them grab a bunch of people and tighten then so they cannot escape.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the BattleSnak, Kick and Gunther were usually hanging out and getting something to eat until they saw hundreds of rose bushes heading towards the town, trapping every single human in sharp thorns and blowing some sweet scents to them causing them to be either put to sleep or laughing so hard until they die of laughter. Soon, only Kick and Gunther are the remainding survivors.<p>

Meanwhile, Mr. Vickle is having a great time getting revenge on everyone until all of the sudden, the thorns wrap him tightly so he can't get out.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Vickle cried at the red roses.

"You've done a great job destroying the other humans," said the red roses. "Now it's time for us roses to take over the world and kill you off!"

"Wait. NO!"

But it was too late for Mr. Vickle. The roses let out a sweet yellow scent and made Mr. Vickle laugh so hard until he died from laughter.

* * *

><p>As for Kick and Gunther, they're trying their best to survive the thorny world. Just then, Gunther's stomach began to rumble as the thorns tried to grab Gunther when all of a sudden, Gunther gave out a huge fart which caused the thorns to whiter into nothing. Kick and Gunther had a plan.<p>

As the rose bushes continued on taking over the world, the black roses spotted Kick and Gunther running in the streets. Gunther is the only one doing all the farting which is the roses' only weakness.

"GET THEM!" cried the red roses.

The thorns tried to grab Kick and Gunther but instead whiter into nothing because of Gunther's fart. Just as the boys thought that they won the war, the thorns grabbed Kick and wrapped him tightly like a mummy so Kick cannot break free. Gunther tries to run, but the thorns also grabbed him as well. Both Kick and Gunther were brought before the beautiful red roses.

"YOU LITTLE BUGS WILL GET WHAT'S COMING FOR YOU!" shouted the red roses. "SOON THIS ENTIRE PLANET WILL BE OURS!"

Just then, Gunther had a devilish grin on his face. Kick noticed this as well.

"Why are you smiling?" asked the red roses.

Just then, Gunther gave out an even bigger fart which caused all the roses to whiter into nothing freeing Kick and Gunther in the process. TThe world is saved once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mr. Vickle: And so Kick and Gunther started new life in the now ruined world since there the only survivors left.<strong>_

_**Brianna: And then what happened?**_

_**Mr. Vickle: They found other survivors hiding deep underground and the world returns to normal. The End.**_

_**Chris: Well that was a really good story.**_

_**SariSpy56: Yeah a really good one.**_

_**Mr. Vickle: Why thank you Chris and SariSpy56.**_

_**Gordon: That's lame!**_

_**Chris: Watch your tognue Gordon!**_

_**Gordon: Make me loser!**_

_**So Chris did Dream Street on Gordon into another table. Gordon groans and rubbed his neck as he sat on a broken table.**_

_**Gordon: I can tell a better scary story.**_

_**Brad: Yeah right. You probably tell us about you being the ruler of the world anyways.**_

_**SariSpy56: As much as I hate to say this Brad, but let's give Gordon a chance to tell his story.**_

_**Brad: You can't be serious SariSpy56!**_

_**SariSpy56: I know that Gordon's a pain in my ass but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't let Gordon have a turn.**_

_**Brad: Oh alright. Let the rich boy tells his story. I bet it's lame.**_

_**SariSpy56: Well let's wait and see.**_

_**Gordon: Okay. Mine's called "Gex and the City."**_

_**Brad: I KNEW THE STORY'S ABOUT HIM RULING THE WORLD!**_

_**SariSpy56: Will you stop jumping into conclusions Brad?**_

_**Brad: Oh sorry.**_

_**Helga: SariSpy56 and Mr. Vickle need at least 2 reviews first.**_

_**Kick, Gunther, Chris and SariSpy56: AND STAY AWESOME! ;D**_


	16. Gex and the City

_**Gex and the City**_

_**Helga: We would like to thank Chris, KickCuteowski, The Dreamr Knight and Angel-of-Energy for reviewing Mr. Vickle's story.**_

_**Chris: And I would like to welcome Crystal, Fang, Penelope, and Mitchell.**_

_**Crystal, Fang, Penelope and Mitchell made an entrance.**_

_**Fang: Bow down to your King!**_

_**SariSpy56: Eevryone don't listen to him.**_

_**Crystal: Bonjour beau. (Hello handsome.)**_

_**Kick (bored): Hi.**_

_**Penelope: Looks like I'm here to steal Brianna's show eh.**_

_**Brianna: Hey!**_

_**Mitchell gave a wave while Penelope and Fang find a spare booth for them to sit.**_

_**SariSpy56: Well it looks like we'll get to Gordon's story after all.**_

_**Gordon: Thank you. My story is about a spoiled rich teen who brings curse to the his friends, family and enemies.**_

_**Crystal: Gâté adolescent riche hein? (Spoiled rich teen eh?)**_

_**Brad: I KNEW THAT THIS STORY'S ABOUT YOU!**_

_**SariSpy56: Oh that does it!**_

_**I grabbed Brad and did Skull Crashing Finale on him. A few seconds later, Brad rubbed his neck as he sits on the now broken table.**_

_**Brianna: Whoa! She's just as tough as her original character January.**_

_**Brad: T-this won't happen again.**_

_**SariSpy56: Consider this a warning Brad.**_

_**Brad: O-okay.**_

_**Gordon: Now on with the story!**_

It was a nice Saturday afternoon for the Gibbles to explore the cultures of the crowded streets of Bazaar which is located in the outskirts of Mellowbrook. The family consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Gibbles, Gordon's little sister Alicia and Gordon himself. Gordon could not believe that he had to spend the entire day with his family as they walk arounf Bazaar and meeting new people.

"Why do we have to come here anyway?" Gordon whined to his mom.

"Because dear this is the oppertunity to meet new people and enjoy the culture," said Mrs. Gibbles. "You can't just be a spoiled city boy for the rest of your life."

"And besides," said Alicia. "It's time for you to be friendly to other people and not get mean and spoiled like you did to that Buttowski kid."

Gordon hated the fact that Alicia was right about him being mean and spoiled like most rich kids.

"Oh look it's the fortune teller's shop," said Mr. Gibbles as he points at a black door with a moon and star in it. "Let's get our fortunes told."

_I bet I will become the greatest daredevil ever, _Gordon thoughted. _Even better than that loser Kick._

The Gibbles walk through the black door and into the office of the local gypsy. The gypsy is a very ugly Latin woman with long black hair and hazel eyes. She has warts on her hands and face like a real witch. She is also wearing a long red dress, a pale orange cape and green bandana on her head.

"Welcome to my little shop," said the gypsy. "I am Petunia the greatest gypsy ever!"

"Yeah right," Gordon said looking annoyed. "You're probably an imposter who scams people for money. In fact, the wart isn't even real."

But when Gordon tries to pull the wart away from Petunia to prove that she was an imposter, the wart didn't budge indicating that it was real. When Gordon lets got of it, he ends up having warts on his beautiful hands. Gordon screams in horror.

"Now who wants to have their fortune told?" asked Petunia.

Alicia walks right up to Petunia with a big smile on her face.

"I want my fortune told!" Alicia cried.

"Alright then hold out your left hand please?"

Alicia obeyed and Petunia studied the hand.

"I see that you have a great future if there is nothing bad to interfere."

But Gordon who had had it with the gypsy marched right out only to get tangled up by string beans hanging at the doorway. He tries to get himself free but his jacket ends up getting too close to the candles and went on fire. Just as Gordon is running like crazy destroying everything in his path, the sprinklers went off soaking everyone in the room. When the sprinklers stop, the enire room is soaked and destroyed. Petunia was furious at Gordon.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL, SPOILED TEEN!" Petunia yelled at Gordon. "YOU'VE RUINED MY OFFICE!"

"Yeah, yeah," Gordon said looking like he's not scared. "So what are you going to do about it old hag? Turn me into a toad?"

"Much worse. I hearby place a curse on you! You will bring back luck to your friends, your families and even your enemies."

"Big deal. Bye."

But the next day, Gordon's curse takes effect. It all started one morning while the Gibbles are having their breakfast in the grand dinning hall, Gordon, Alicia, and Mr. Gibbles screamed as Mrs. Gibbles walks inside. She seems to have a blonde beard growing out of her beautiful face.

"What happened to you sweetie?" Mr. Gibbles asked his wife.

"I don't know," Mrs. Gibbles replied. "I was normal last night and when I woke up, the first thing I know is that I've grown a beard."

"Sweet," Gordon said. "You could be the beared lady in a Freak Show."

"Stop making fun of mom," Alicia cried. "That's mean."

"Oh really? You're the double freak here! You've got horse legs!"

"What? No I don't"

"See for yourself."

Alicia looked at her feet and was surprised to see that her normal legs were replaced by hind horse legs.

"Sweet," Alicia said. "I'm like half lady and half horse."

Just then, the DiPazzi Twins walk inside. The family was horrified to see Michael turned into an orange booger and Antonio turned into a hunchback.

"I bet it's the curse the gypsy gave Gordon!" Alicia cried.

"What curse?" Gordon lied.

"Do you not understand Gordon?" Mr. Gibbles said looking angry as he was turned to a grizzly bear. "We're being punished because you trashed Petunia's office yesterday!"

"How was I suppose to know that it's my fault?"

"Well since we're being punished and that you trashed Petunia's office, and until this curse thing is over, you are grounded! And that means no shopping and no stunts!"

Gordon could not believe what his dad said to him. If Gordon's grounded, that means he's not allowed to do stunts until his curse ends.

As Gordon takes a stroll in Mellowbrook since he's grounded, he saw Gunther riding his bike and had a viking outfit on. This is the great oppertunity for Gordon to humiliate Gunther since Kick's not around. As Gunther is busy making a delivery to a neighbour, Gordon had a chance to throw a rock at Gunther only to be stopped when he saw Gunther changed into a fearsome, yet bulking viking. He had also grown a mustache which makes him handsome for a viking.

"YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME WIMP?" Viking Gunther roared at a terrified Gordon. "GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT! BWA BWA!"

Gordon ran as fast as he could until he lost sight of Viking Gunther.

_Maybe I am cursed after all. _Gordon thoughted.

Later, Gordon decided to take a stroll at the mall where he bumped into Brad.

"Out of my way loser!" Gordon yelled at Brad. "By the way, where's that dillwed brother of yours?"

"Haven't you heard Gordon?" Brad replied looking annoyed. "Kick's sick with pneumonia!"

"Kick had pneumonia?"

"Yeah! He was feeling fine last night but when he woke up one morning, he had difficulties breathing and his fever is high! Does this have something to do with you?"

But before Gordon could answer, a helicopter broke through the celing and crushed Brad to death. Gordon freaks out and runs out of the mall.

The day was worst for Gordon. Everytime he meets someone he knows, he brings back luck to them. Then all of a sudden, he bumped into school nerd Ronaldo.

"Can't you look where you're going?" Ronaldo said angrily.

"Oh sorry sir," Gordon apologized.

"I have a name y'know. It's Ronaldo and I'm the smartest kid in Mellowbrook! MWA HA HA HA!"

"If you're smart, then do you know how to end a gypsy's curse?"

"I think I have a solution to your problem. If I'm correct, then the only way to end the gypsy's curse is to find a leprechaun."

"Sounds interesting. Well thanks."

"Don't mentioned it."

Later at night in the woods, Gordon, Michael and Antonio are digging up a hole in order to trap a leprechaun. Then they put some fake grass on top of the hole and added Lucky Charms cereal in the middle.

"This will get us a leprechaun and maybe end the curse for good," Gordon said. "Then I can go back to do shopping and do some stunts to humiliate Kick! This'll be a success right guys?"

"Yes a total success boss," said Antonio.

"Yeah." said Michael.

Just then, the three are tired and took a long nap.

The next day, Gordon, Michael and Antonio woke up to see that the trap works. Michael and Antonio have the oppertunity to search for something in the trap.

"Let's see here," Antonio said as he looks through the leaves. "There's a goblin, pixie, sprite, fairy, elf, hobbit, dwarf, raven, bunny, nymph, alien, cat, dog, rat, mouse, wart and BINGO! We've found a leprechaun!"

Antonio gives a struggling leprechaun to Gordon who then puts him in a tiny cat cage.

But it doesn't seem to work so far. Everyone is still cursed and the leprechaun is causing havoc in the Gibbles estate. The effects are much worse now for Gordon's family. Alicia had turned into a beautiful centaur, Mrs. Gibbles have turned into a haired beast and Mr. Gibbles is still a grizzly bear.

"This isn't going well son!" Mr. Gibbles yelled at Gordon.

"I say you give the leprechaun to Petunia," Alicia butted in. "Then maybe the curse will go away."

Gordon nodded at Alicia's suggestion.

Meanwhile at Petunia's shop, Petunia is busy cleaning her office when all of the sudden, Gorden breaks the door down and is carrying a cat cage that contains the leprechaun.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the cursed one?" Petunia sneered evilly. "Having a good time with it eh?"

"Let's just say that your curse is over you evil witch!" Gordon yelled as he opens the cage. "Out leprechaun!"

But the leprechaun didn't move. Instead he is fast asleep.

"C'mon you," Gordon said as he bangs at the cage to wake the leprechun up. "Get out there!"

"Um hello? I have a name y'know!" the leprechaun yelled at Gordon. "It's Benny!"

"Whatever. Just get that gypsy!"

Benny obeyed and jumps right on Petunia's face punching her in the process. But what seems to be weird is that Petunia and Benny weren't fighting. Instead they were kissing on the floor.

"Eww," Gordon said as he backs away from the couple.

"Oh and Gordon," said Petunia. "You curse has ended."

Gordon gave out a loud yes and runs out of the office leaving Petunia and Benny alone.

The next, next day, Petunia and Benny decided to have a wedding. The Gibbles were invited as well.

"I cannot believe that everything's back to normal," Gordon said looking quite happy.

"Yeah," Alicia said. "But Ronaldo ends up in prison for breaking into the lab, Gunther ends up getting aggresive and tougher than before, Pantsy and Horace were mouring over Brad's death and Kick died from pneumonia this morning."

"So? It's not like I cared about him."

"Sheesh. When will you ever learn?"

_**Gordon: But the rich teen didn't listen to a word that his little sister said at the wedding. The End.**_

_**SariSpy56: This is for telling a really humorus, bit scary but fantasy story.**_

_**I patted Gordon on the back and then did a roundhouse kick in Gordon's private.**_

_**SariSpy56: And that's for not having a moral or lesson in the story PLUS killing off Brad and Kick in the story as well!**_

_**Gordon: Oh man.**_

_**Crystal: Quelle honte pour le garçon riche. (What a shame for the rich boy.)**_

_**SariSpy56: Well I must say I'm a little to rough on Gordon but I'm sure Gordon will do a better story next time eh fellas?**_

_**Everyone nodded.**_

_**Kick: Well I guess it's time for a break after listening to three stories.**_

_**Chris: Right you are Kick.**_

_**Helga: Now if you people don't mind, give Gordon and SariSpy56 at least 2 reviews before we tell the next few stories.**_

_**Kick, Gunther, Chris and SariSpy56: AND STAY AWESOME! ;D**_


	17. Break 5

_**Break**_

* * *

><p>SariSpy56: Welcome back every one and man do we have more stories to hear.<p>

Kick: And so far we heard stories from Chris Nest, Mr. Vickle and Gordon.

Gunther: Yeah. Chris' story is about when you die in your dream, you die for real.

Kendall: Mr. Vickle's story is about the revenge of the beautiful and elegant roses only for the world to be saved by gas.

Brad: And Gordon's story is about some rich kid bringing bad luck to everyone he loves and hate.

Gordon: Hey!

Just then, the song 'Shy Boy' by Jordin Sparks started playing.

_*Are you a shy boy? _

_We're in the door, I get a smile from a fly boy_

_He seen me before and makes his move like a fly boy _

_I'm sick and tired of them fly boys It's bye bye boy _

_I'm in a lounge, I get a wink from a bad boy _

_He comes around all puffed up like a bad boy _

_I'm sick and tired of them bad boys _

_[Chorus] Cause I've got my eye on this other guy _

_Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out A_

_nd tonight I don't mind me a shy boy _

_So I gotta know _

_Are you a shy boy?*_

Fireworks erupt from the front door and a smoke cloud comes in. Scarlett dives in and lands on her feet, Kick stares dreamily and Kendall gets mad.

Scarlett: "Hey everyone I'm here."

Chris: "I can see why Kick likes you."

Scarlett: "Yeah it's not that hard to notice."

SariSpy56: "Glad you could make it Scarlett."

Scarlett: "I wouldn't miss the chance to tell my story now would I?"

Chris: "She sure is cocky... like someone else I know. Right Kick?"

Kick: "I'm not cocky!"

Chris: "Sure whatever you say."

Gordon: "How many losers do you have to invite!"

Brad: "For once I agree stop inviting everyone!"

Chris: "SariSpy56 would you like to shut them up?"

SariSpy56: "Yes I would."

Chris and SariSpy56 spear Brad and Gordon. Chris and SariSpy56 high five each other.

Chris: "I love doing that and nice shot SariSpy56."

SariSpy56: "Thank you very much."

Scarlett: "Guess I'll start now. Mine's called _**Survival of the Awesomeness**_"

Gordon: I take back what I said about her. She's one sexy daredevil.

Scarlett: Hey are you trying to flirt with me?

Gordon: Yeah.

Scarlett jumps on Gordon and did Dream Street on him. Gunther rubs his neck while lustfully looking at Scarlett.

Gordon: She's one heck of a sexy fighter!

Then Gordon went unconscious.


	18. Survival of the Awesomeness

_**Survival of the Awesomeness**_

_**Helga: Now before we get started, we would like to thank The Dreamer Knight for reviewing Gordon's story.**_

_**Gordon: Thank you! You're too kind.**_

_**Gunther: But the review said that Gordon's story is really lame.**_

_**Gordon: WHAT? I DESERVE A GOOD REVIEW!**_

_**SariSpy56: Too late.**_

_**Scarlett: This is about a group of daredevils trying to survive from the evil rich teen who's trying to eliminate them one by one so that he can be the greatest daredevil in Mellowbrook.**_

_**Chris: And we all know who's the evil rich teen. It's no other than Gordon Gibbles.**_

_**Gordon: HEY!**_

* * *

><p>It was late one night in the town of Mellowbrook and a black limousine was parked in front of the Buttowski resident on this particular day. And out of the limo was a bulking man wearing a black trench coat, dark sunglasses and black hat. He is also carrying an envelope on his left hand as he walks towards the door and slips the envelope under the door and walked back to the limousine.<p>

Inside the house, Honey spotted the letter on the main entrance and picks it up. She then takes it back to the kitchen where all of a sudden, the entire family circled around her.

"Don't get too excited," said Honey as she opens the envelope and pulls out a golden slip of paper which reads,

_**To Clarence Francis 'Kick' Buttowski,**_

_**I have invited you to a grand dinner and a game of hunting which will begin at the stroke of midnight in the Gibbles Estate in West Mellowbrook as an apolpgy for being a big jerk to you earlier.**_

_**You are to bring your skateboard if neseccary.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gordon Gibbles**_

"Gordon wants to invite Kick for a dinner?" Brad asked after reviewing the letter. "He's got to be kidding."

"Actually Gordon's telling the truth," Kick replied.

"But Kick! You know Gordon wouldn't do something like that!"

"So?"

"SO! What if Gordon is setting up a trap?"

"That I'm not sure about it. I'll go and see if Gordon's telling the truth or not and I'm bringing my cellphone just in case."

"Then good luck Kick."

"I don't need luck. It just gets in my way."

* * *

><p>Later, Kick have arrived in the Gibbles Estate with Ol' Blue on his hand. Something tells Kick that Gordon is up to something. Just then, the grand doors flung open and out came Gordon Gibbles who ia wearing his best clothes. He had a smile on his face.<p>

"Welcome Kick to my home," Gordon said in a kind voice. "Please make yourself a home."

"Why thanks Gordon," Kick said as Gordon escorts him to the dinning hall.

There were other daredevils here as well. There's Billy Stumps, Boom McCondor, Scarlett Rosetti, Rock Callahan, Dirtbike Mike, and all the other daredevils of Mellowbrook. What seems to be new to Kick is that a blonde teenage Cubian girl is sitting beside Scarlett and beside her is a black haired Japanese girl. There was also an empty seat beside Scarlett so Kick takes a seat there.

"Oh hey Kick," said Scarlett as she looks at Kick. "I want you to meet my new friends, January and Selena."

January is a Cubian girl who has long blond hair with red highlights and is tied in a ponytail. Her skin is pale as well and has indigo eyes. She wore a white and red hoodie and blue and green cargo pants and black shoes. She also has a bandage on her left hand. Selena is a Japanese girl with chin-length black hair. Like January, her skin is also pale and has emerald green eyes. She wore a black, leather spy suit with red gloves.

"Hi," Kick said as he waves at January and Selena.

"How's it going?" January asked.

"Good and you?"

"Oh I'm fine from where I am."

"It's an honor to meet you Kick," said Selena.

"Yes," Kick replied. "Yes it is."

Just then, the grand door to the dinning hall were opened by the DiPazzi twins and out came Gordon Gibbles.

"Welcome everyone," Gordon said at the other daredevils looked at him. "I hope you enjoyed your dinner cause in a few minutes, we'll be playing a game of manhunt."

"A game of manhunt eh?" Billy wondered.

"Yes a game of manhut where all of you are my prey. The last daredevil standing by noon will earn his or her freedom."

Then Gordon raises a rifle scaring the other daredevils in the process.

"Now since I'm too kind," Gordon said again. "I'll give each of you a 60 second head start."

But no one moved. So Gordon instead shoots a daredevil sitting at the far end dead. Blood were splatter to the wall and almost all of the daredevils got up to their feet immediately.

"Starting now!"

The daredevil ran as fast as they could from Gordon and the DiPazzi twins. Some ran outside while some hid in some parts of the mansion.

"This is going to be good eh fellas?" Gordon said to Michael and Antonio.

"Yeah this'll be fun!" said Antonio.

"Yeah," said Michael. "Total fun."

"I'm going outside to see if I can find some preys," Gordon said. "You two however are in charge of the booby traps around the house since there are some preys here."

The DiPazzi twins nodded as they ran straight to the control room and killing some of the fleeing daredevils along the way. Gordon however went outside.

* * *

><p>As for some of the daredevils hiding outside, Boom McCondor is hiding in the bushes to avoid being seen by Gordon who is driving a glamourous jeep. Just then, Gordon sniffs something.<p>

"Well, well I smell fear mixed with courage," Gordon said as he continues to sniff. "And bits of insanity!"

"Uh oh," Boom cried as Gordon finds his hiding spot.

Gordon spotted Boom's hair and directly shoots him in the head. Boom's brain comes out of the head in pieces as Boom collaspes and died as blood covers the soft green grass. Gordon continues on hunting until he spotted some bright helmets of other daredevils shinning from the moonlight and throws a grenade at them. It blows up and billions of body parts, blood and destroyed organs went flying in the air and then came down to the ground. Gordon was very pleased.

"Once I'm eliminated the rest of them," Gordon said as he picks up a destroyed arm and takes a bite out of it. "I'll be the greatest daredevil in Mellowbrook! Mmm. This arm's delicious."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside, Dirtbike Mike and three other daredevils are exploring the hallways in order to find a good hiding place until all of the sudden, they fell into a trap which sends them to a room that has no doors and no window.<p>

Meanwhile at the control room, Michael and Antonio are wondering what they should do the the four trapped daredevil.

"Oh I know!" Michael said excitedly. "How about we activate the walls, add some spikes on it and push the walls together to kill them!"

"What an excellent idea!" Antonio exclaimed as he press the button to activate the moving spike walls.

In the trapped room, the daredevils notice the walls growing sharps spikes and each moving towards them. The daredevils screamed in horror as the spiked wall pierced their chests and squeezed them flat like pancakes. Michael and Antonio were even more excited as the walls started to break apart and back to their original state. They could see flat bodies, lots of blood, pieces of some brains, bones and organs all over the room.

"This is fun," said Antonio.

"Yeah," said Michael. "Very fun."

* * *

><p>Later outside, Kick, Scarlett, January, Selena, Billy and Rock gathered around a bonfire and figuring out what to do next.<p>

"We've got to split up if we have better chances of surviving," Rock said to the other remaining survivors.

"It might be best if we go in pairs," Selena suggested. "I'll go with January and you go with Billy."

"What about Kick Buttowski here?" Billy asked Selena.

"He'll go with Scarlett."

"Then it settles," Rock said as he cracks his knuckles. "Let's rock!"

So Billy and Rock headed west while January and Selana headed north and Kick and Scarlett headed east. But what nobody noticed is that the head of Boom McCondor is spying on the remaining survivors. If you look closely to Boom's open mouth, you could see that there's a hidden camera inside and guess who's spying on them? It's Gordon himself.

"So the daredevils decided to split up to where I can't find them?" Gordon wondered cockly. "Then it's time to release the beast!"

So Gordon pressed the button on his remote and a huge garage door flung open. Out came a 100 foot T-Rex who looks very hungry.

"Go my pet," Gordon commanded. "Go find the remaining daredevils and kill them!"

The T-Rex obeyed and started finding the six remaining daredevils.

* * *

><p>In the west, Billy and Rock are exhaused fro walking a lot so they decided to get some rest before moving on. 30 minutes later, Rock woke up to find Billy eaten alive by the T-Rex. The only thing remaining of Billy is his chewed up right arm that has a lot of teeth mark and blood all over it. The T-Rex was about to get ahold of Rock until all of a sudden, the brains of the T-Rex was shot sending bits of blood all over Rock and the T-Rex collasped and then died. Rock then noticed that the shooter was January who is firmly holding her gun.<p>

"You okay Rock?" January asked Rock.

"Yeah I'm fine," Rock replied. "Where's Selena?"

"That T-Rex ate her. All that's left of her is her torn suit. And where's Billy?"

"He got eaten as well. Only his already chewed right arm remained."

"Do you think the T-Rex might've happen to Kick and Scarlett as well?"

"I don't know but we've got to find them dead or alive."

"Okay then."

So January and Rock headed off to east to find Kick and Scarlett. What they found so far is the dead body of Scarlett Rosetti. It seems that someone had shot her several times in the chest and head. Blood covered her trademark clothes and beautiful skins.

"It looks like the spoiled teen have gotten ahold of her," January said as she looks as Scarlett's body.

"If Scarlett's dead," Rock said. "Then what happened to Kick?"

* * *

><p>As for Kick, he is running for his life from a now insane Gordon who is holding a rifle tightly like a spoiled brat.<p>

_What's gotten into him? _Kick thoughted as he continued on running. _Is he becoming the new Wacky Jackie?_

But then Kick stops on his track after seeing a dead end which is too high for him to climb. Kick stares in horror as an insane Gordon moves closer to him and is pointing a rifle at his chest. Kick knew this was the end.

But on top of the cliff, January and Rock watched in horror as Gordon was about to kill a helpless Kick. Just then, January spotted a big rock and a idea came to her.

Before Gordon could finally kill Kick, January threw the rock directly at Gordon who then dies from a brain injury. It seems that Kick, January and Rock are safe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scarlett: And so the three remaining daredevils went home and neither of them spoke about this incident again. The End.<strong>_

_**Gordon: You may be an attractive spy but your story sucks!**_

_**Scarlett: SariSpy56 and Chris, will you do the honours?**_

_**SariSpy56 and Chris: Gladly!**_

_**So Chris and I grabbed Gordon and speared him at the same time. Gordon is unconscious outside the BattleSnax.**_

_**Chris: This'll teach him a lesson for now.**_

_**Just then, January makes an entrance. Her costume is similar to Scarlett except that hers is white.**_

_**January: What's up?**_

_**Chris: Oh hey January. I didn't see you coming.**_

_**January: Well I'm full of suprises. Especially if I'm a secret spy.**_

_**SariSpy56: Nice.**_

_**January: And since Rosetti's done with her story which is pretty good, I've got a story to tell. It's called "Spy vs. Spy"**_

_**Helga: Well that's good news, but SariSpy56 and Scarlett need at least 2 reviews before you start.**_

_**Kick, Gunther, SariSpy56 and Chris: AND STAY AWESOME!**_


	19. Spy vs Spy

_**Spy vs Spy**_

_**Helga: We would like to thank Phoenix-LOL and The Dreamer Knight for reviewing Scarlett's story.**_

_**Scarlett: Thank you! You guys are awesome.**_

_**January: This story I'm going to tell is about two spies battling against each other with weird results. Oh and my good friend Selena is going to help as well.**_

_**Selena also makes an entrance and she is wearing a samurai outfit.**_

_**Selena: Glad to help January. Now on with the story.**_

* * *

><p>It was a rather boring day in Mellowbrook Elementary. The kids are yearning for school to end so that they can get out and play outside or goof off. Every single student in the class of Ms. Fitzpatrick were bored from hearing 3 hours of Ronaldo's speech about how science and physics are more important in the real world.<p>

"...and that's why science and physics are more important in the real world than anything else," Ronaldo finished. "That is all."

The class was relieved that Ronaldo was finished so they jumped out of their desks only to be stopped by Kendall.

"Not so fast you animals!" Kendall yelled at the students. "No one's leaving until my speech is over!"

The students groaned as they walked back to their desk. Kendall counts the students to see if every single one is here only to find out that one particular student is missing. Kendall was furious.

"CLARENCE!" Kendall screams at the top of the lungs. "Ms. Fitzpatrick. I demand that Kick goes to detention for skipping a class!"

"Actually Ms. Perkins," Ms. Fitzpatrick said. "Mr. Buttowski had an important appointment and is advised to go there right away."

As Kendall begins her speech, Ms. Fitzpatrick smilled slyly.

_Looks like I covered that up pretty well, _Ms. Fitzpatrick thoughted. _Hope Mr. Buttowski's okay with his 'appointment'. Heh-heh._

* * *

><p>But what really happend to Kick Buttowski is that Kick had some unfinished business to take care of and it's not daredevil material. In fact, Kick isn't even wearing his trademark daredevil suit. Instead, Kick is wearing a white spy suit, dark sunglasses and a very large white hat to hide his hair although you could see some of the messy brown hair dripping down. Kick scans the school to make sure no one is watching. When the coast is clear, he hid in the broom closet and pulled out his spy laptop to reveal the White Leader of the White Embassy. He appears to be in his late 40s and wore glasses.<p>

"Talk to me," Kick said.

"I have an important mission for you to take care of," said the White Leader from the laptop, "Your mission is to steal a top secret folder from both the Black Embassy and the Grey Embassy. But be careful. You must avoid Agent Black because he has science and physics on his side and Agent Grey because she has her beauty on her side. Good luck."

So Kick closed his laptop and walked out of the broom closet. Then he headed straight outside the school, grabbed his equipped motorbike and headed off to the Black Embassy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the classroom, Kendall was just about to finish her speech when all of the sudden, the school bell rang. The students were about to get out of their seats until Kendall blocked the doorway.<p>

"NO ONE'S LEAVING UNTIL THIS SPEECH IS DONE!" Kendall yelled.

The kids moaned as they went back to their seats again. Ten minutes later, Kendall's speech is finally done and the kids ran to the door like an angry mob. Thank god the speech is finally over for the students. Now they can spend the rest of the day goofing off. As Kendall was packing her things, she noticed that Ronaldo is sneaking off to the broom closet making sure that no one's watching him. After Ronaldo went inside and closed the door, Kendall quietly looks at the keyhole and saw Ronaldo putting on a black spy suit, dark sunglasses and a very large black hat to hide his golden hair.

_Why is Ronaldo wearing a spy suit? _Kendall thoughted to herself.

Kendall continues on watching as Ronaldo pulles out his spy laptop as well to reveal his boss, the Black Leader of the Black Embassy.

"So what missions do you have in store for me today?" Ronaldo asked slyly.

"Your mission is to keep the top secret folder away from both Agent White and Agent Grey," said the Black Leader. "Beware that Agent White is a skilled spy and that he's quick on his feet."

"And Agent Grey?"

"She is good at flirting with men just to get what she wants. Avoid her if neseccary."

So Ronaldo closed his laptop and Kendall got out of the way just in time for Ronaldo to walk out safely without getting spotted. Then she follows Ronaldo outside where he takes the bus to the Black Embassy. Kendall took the bus as well and quietly sat beside Ronaldo as the bus takes off.

* * *

><p>Kick on the other hand made it to the Black Embassy, but it is filled with security that seems almost impossible for him to get in.<p>

_That's got to be Agent Black with the security, _Kick thoughted. _How am I going to get in there?_

Just then, Kick had an idea. He pulls out his trusty Ol' Blue and skated over the fence, quickly dodged the lights and lasers and went inside an air vent. When Kick is inside the Black Embassy, he could not believe that there was no one there but the Black Leader who is taking a coffee break and is heading to the washroom with a newspaper on his hand.

_Now's my chance to get the top secret folder. _Kick thoughted as he walkes inside the main office and there it was, the top secret folder. Having no time, Kick made a switch and hurried off outside with the top secret folder before either the Black Leader or Agent Black return.

* * *

><p>Outside of the Black Embassy, Agent Grey is watching the view as if she is waiting for a certain someone to walk in her path. She is a mystery to other people and the only clue is that Agent Grey has long black hair and is the exact same height as Kick. Just then, she saw Kick making his getaway with the top secret folder and like most scheming female spies, she pretends to bump into him.<p>

"Oh dear I am so sorry to bump into you handsome," Agent Grey cried. "Here let me help you up."

Kick eventually lets Agent Grey help him up only to discover later on that Agent Grey made her clean getaway with the top secret folder.

"Aw biscuits," Kick cried as he watched Agent Grey make off with the top secret folder.

So Kick decided to follow her in hopes of getting the folder back.

* * *

><p>Ronaldo on the other hand just arrived at the Black Embassy until he hear a feminine sneeze. He turned around and saw Kendall following him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Ronaldo asked Kendall. "You're not suppose to be here!"

"Um," Kendall mumbled. "I kinda got lost on the way."

Ronaldo believed her and went inside the Black Embassy.

_So that's why Ronaldo was late for our previous dates, _Kendall thoughted. _That explains everything._

Just then, Kendall saw Agent Grey running with the top secret folder on her hand. Then she saw Agent White (Kick) chasing her as if Agent Grey had tricked him and he got ticked off.

_The white agent looks familiar compared to the height, _Kendall thoughted as she spies on Agent White. _His face is also familiar without the sunglasses. Do I know him? I've got to follow him carefully._

So Kendall decided to follow Agent White until she lost sight of him. Several minutes later, Kendall decided to take a break at a coffee cafe and saw Agent White taking a sip of coffee. What's new to Kendall is that Agent White had taken his hat off to reveal that he had messy brown hair. His hair looks so beautiful that no one is able to resist it. So Kendall ordered just a tea and sat next to Agent White who looks a bit confident.

"So who are you and why are you chasing the girl dressed in grey?" Kendall asked.

"Why am I chasing Agent Grey?" Agent White replied. "It's because that she tricked me and made a clean getaway with the top secret folder that I stole from the Black Embassy before Agent Black shows up."

_That Agent Black was Ronaldo, _Kendall thoughted. "So how long have you been working as a spy and stealing top secret folders?"

"Well it all started on this particular day..."

_It was a normal day for Kick and Gunther to do a stunt at Widowmaker's Peak. Gunther watched as Kick made a stunt down to the ground until he hit a rock which sends him flying to the sky and coming down to the middle of the driveway where he lies dead. Just then, a white limo parked beside Kick's body and a large man in his late 40s and is wearing glasses._

_"We must take him back to the White Embassy as soon as possible!" said the large man to his two employees. "He might help us for our future missions."_

_So the employees carefully pick up Kick's body and placed him inside the limo where they await Kick's fate._

_Several hours later, Kick wakes up and finds himself in a hospitaa bed only to realize that he wasn't in the hospital._

_"Where am I?" Kick asked._

_"You're in the White Embassy my boy," said the large man as he walks closer to Kick with an African-American woman following behind him. Kick was able to recognize her easily._

_"Ms. Fitzpatrick?" Kick said. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Well it's time for you to learn the truth," replied Ms. Fitzpatrick. "You see, I wasn't a teacher back in my days. I used to work here as a spy when I was young."_

_"But what happened when you become teacher?"_

_"Well I was starting to get old to steal the top secret folders from the Grey Embassy and the Black Embassy so I retired, but I still work here part time to make sure that younger spies are able to do their schoolwork and complete their missions at the same time."_

_"And the reason why you're here is because you have your grandfather's spy genes," said the large man. "But let's get into the introductions and since you know her, I'm White Leader of the White Embassy."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," said Kick. "I'm Clarence Buttowski, but everyone calls me Kick."_

_"I know your name."_

_"Oh sorry."_

_"But that's okay. So are you willing to join the White Embassy and become a spy?"_

_"When do we start?"_

"I don't believe this," Kendall said finally after hearing Agent White's story. "Is that really you, Clarence?"

Kick nodded now that he accidentally blown his cover. He's going to be in big trouble when White Leader finds out that he had blown his cover.

"And you figured out that Agent Black is Ronaldo?" Kick asked Kendall.

"How did you know that Ronaldo was Agent Black?"

"I've been on numerous battles with him before. So I guess that you are to join Ronaldo since he's more into science and education than I do."

"Actually no."

"What?"

"I know that Ronaldo's more into science and education as much as I do, but he's always ignore me and pefers science over me. So I want to help you."

"Okay but do you swear you keep this a secret and not tell anyone that I'm a spy or I'm in big trouble?"

"I swear."

"Good, and do you mind holding this?"

Kick handed Kendall a folder that says Top Secret.

"Wait a minute. You said Agent Grey took it!"

"Yeah but that's what she thinks. I still have the real one."

"Y'know you are one smart spy. Even smarter than Ronaldo"

"Yeah I know that."

"How did you manage to get the real folder?"

_Outside of the Black Embassy, Agent Grey is watching the view as if she is waiting for a certain someone to walk in her path. She is a mystery to other people and the only clue is that Agent Grey has long black hair and is the exact same height as Kick. Just then, she saw Kick making his getaway with the top secret folder and like most scheming female spies, she pretends to bump into him._

_"Oh dear I am so sorry to bump into you handsome," Agent Grey cried. "Here let me help you up."_

_Kick eventually lets Agent Grey help him up only to discover later on that Agent Grey made her clean getaway with the top secret folder. Kick had actually made another switch and gave Agent Grey the fake folder. He hid the real one inside his coat and pretended that he lost._

_"Aw biscuits," Kick cried as he watched Agent Grey make off with the fake folder._

_So Kick pretends to follow her in hopes of getting the folder back._

* * *

><p>Later in the Black Embassy, Ronaldo walks inside the main office to see that the Top Secret folder is safe. But he realizes that it was a fake.<p>

"WHY THAT AGENT WHITE!" Ronaldo screams in anger. "I'LL FIND HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

So Ronaldo grabbed a grenade, a gun, and a tranquilizer and set off to find Kick. What he found first is that Kick is sitting at the parking bench and is holding the top secret folder. Ronaldo had the chance to sneak up behind him and shot him dead but it was a trap. The Kick that Ronaldo saw was a dummy and the real Kick is holding a button. He press the button which then explodes the dummy, killing Ronaldo in the process. Kick held up a V symbol for victory and Kendall did the same.

* * *

><p>Later, Kick and Kendall present White Leader the real top secret folder.<p>

"Well done Kick," said White Leader. "I understand that you had a little help."

Kick nodded, but Kendall had a feeling that something was wrong. She could see the real White Leader tied and gagged behind his desk.

"Kick," Kendall said. "The real White Leader is tied up behind the desk."

Kick looked at where Kendall saw and realized that Kendall was right. The real White Leader is tied up behind his own desk.

"If White Leader's tied up," Kick replied. "Then who's that?"

The imposter grabbed Kick and Kendall and wrapped them up like mummies separately. Then, he placed them beside White Leader and placed a bomb on White Leader. The imposter opens up his coat to reveal that it was Agent Gray all along.

"Au revoir," said Agent Grey as she crasses through the window and set off the bomb with destroyed the White Embassy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>January: Although the White Embassy is destroyed, Agent White, the girl and White Leader eventually esacped although they have to serve time in the hospital.<em>**

**_Selena: A few weeks later, the White Embassy is rebuild and the girl becomes the new recruit to the embassy and even serves as Agent White's partner._**

**_January and Selena: The End._**

**_Chris: Agent White and the Girl reminds me of Kick and Kendall._**

**_Kick and Kendall blushed._**

**_Gordon: All that spy stuff stinks._**

**_January: Oh really?_**

**_Gordon: Yeah flame blondie._**

**_January was ticked off and did GTS on Gordon. As Gordon remains knocked out, Selena punches him in the chest and then kicks him in the private._**

**_January: This'll teach him not to insult other peoples stories in the future._**

**_Chris: Way to go girls. You were awesome!_**

**_January and Selena: Thanks._**

**_Brianna: Well I got a story to tell next!_**

**_Penelope: And what story is that?_**

**_Brianna: I call this one "Night of the Living Dolls"_**

**_Brad: Lame!_**

**_SariSpy56: You take it back Brad or else!_**

**_Brad: Or else what?_**

**_I went furious._**

**_Kick: Oh now you've done it Brad._**

**_Brad: ZIP IT DILLWEED!_**

**_I did GTS on Brad and let Kick hit Brad in the private._**

**_Mr. Vickle: Now before Brianna tells her story, SariSpy56, January and Selena need at least 2 reviews._**

**_Kick, Gunther, SariSpy56 and Chris: STAY AWESOME!_**


	20. Night of the Living Dolls

_**Night of the Living Dolls**_

_**SariSpy56: Now before we start, I would like to introduce someone new here. May I present, The Dreamer Knight!**_

_**The song "LIE, LIE, LIE" by Serj Tankian begin to play as The Dreamer Knight Makes an entrance while walking straight, with a serious face and with the eyes showing determination. **__**He is a teenager around17 years old and is a knight from the year 1500 from Mexico. His skin is light brown, almost white, with a light curly brown hair. The hair is long until the shoulders and he always covers his right eye. The right eye has a scar going upside down and he is blind in that side, so one eye is white and the other is between green and brown. His clothes are from the old continent, so it is a shiny armor with a half sun half moon drawing in the chest. It is a light armor that covers his shoulders, chest, part of the stomach and all the back, except the sides. Under the armor, he wears a light white t-shirt. Black long pants, and his armor is like the bottom armor from Dragon ball, so the front is large with beautiful drawings from the aztecs, and the sides have two dragons in each side. He carries a sword, a gift from his old teacher, and it is behind the dragon's head shield. He has a curse and incredible powers which no one really knows about.**_

_**The Dreamer Knight: How's it going?**_

_**SariSpy56: It's going so fine until that Gordon guy kept insulting other people's stories and we had to teach him a lesson by beating him up to a pulp.**_

_**The Dreamer Knight: Well if Gordon trys to insult other people's stories again, I'll deal with him and trust me, he's not going to like the way I deal with him.**_

_**Chris: You hear that Gordon? This'll make sure you don't insult anyone's stories again.**_

_**Gordon: eep!**_

_**Brianna: Now that this is over, I would like to start my story. Ahem. This is about an army of dolls taking over the town.**_

_**Gordon: Well that's very (but stops to noticed The Dreamer Knight cracking his knuckles.) er, very nice.**_

* * *

><p>It was a lovely day for Brianna and her mom Honey to go out and do some shopping at the mall after the time that Brianna won the Annual Beauty Pagent which by the way puts her main rival Penelope in shame. As Brianna and Honey are walking, Brianna noticed a pretty princess doll on display. The doll is wearing a purple and pink gown and she had beautiful long black hair which is in braids. The doll also has beautiful baby blue eyes and is wearing a golden tiara. The name of the princess doll is Betty. Brianna wants Betty badly.<p>

"Oh mommy can I have this doll please?" Brianna cried.

Honey thinks for a moment and then after learning that Brianna deserves a gift after winning the Annual Beauty Pagent, Honey accepts and buys the Betty doll for Brianna.

* * *

><p>Several days later, Brianna is playing with her Princess Betty doll while her older brother, Brad is spying on her evilly.<p>

"Yo sis," Brad said to Brianna. "I think it's time for you to stop playing with stupid dollies and grow up like a real lady!"

"Beat it Brad!" Brianna yelled at Brad.

"Ha! You think you're so tough little sis? Think again!"

So Brad grabbed Princess Betty doll and placed it high in the air so that Brianna can't reach her.

"You give it back this instant!" Brianna yelled angrilly.

"Make me!"

Brianna went furious and leaps on Brad in hopes of getting her doll back. Brad looks at the window and saw Honey burning some garbages in the huge can. Brad evilly threw the doll in the fire and Brianna watched in horror as the Princess Betty doll burns to ashes. Honey saw this and went directly to Brianna's room where she saw Brianna punching Brad in the stomach while crying.

"What's going on here?" Honey asked.

"Brad took my doll and threw it at the fire!" Brianna cried as she held Brad tightly. "He says that it's time for me to stop playing with dolls and grow up like some drug addicted lady that Brad likes!"

Honey knew that Brianna would never throw one of her dolls at the fire and knew that she was telling the truth. Brianna was cry real hard. That Princess Betty doll was her favorite.

"Bradley Francis Buttowski," Honey said furiously as Brad immediately got up to his feet. "You are grounded for the next 2 months for throwing Brianna's favorite doll in the fire and insulting her!"

"B-but she started!" Brad lied like always.

"I don't think that Brianna started this," said Kick who was standing at the doorway. "She was just playing with her doll."

"Were you watching this the whole time dillweed?"

"Yes and I don't think that Brianna should stop playing with dolls Brad. She's eight years old."

"Why don't you mind your own business dillweed!"

"Stop it Brad!" Honey said once again. "Kick is the only witness here and he says that you started this! Go to your room this instant!"

Brad mumbles as he walks out of Brianna's room, but not before swearing at Kick as he walks past him.

* * *

><p>Later outside, Kick stopped the fire and pulls out the now burned Princess Betty doll. The dolls looks more like an ugly witch than a beautiful princecss. Not wanting to compliment the doll, Kick wraps the doll in a rag and went inside the house to do something about the doll.<p>

Now here's a little secret about Kick here. Kick is no ordinary boy as you think he is. In reality, Kick is an advanced wizard who uses his powers for good. He unwraps the burned doll and pulled out his spellbook to find a spell that will make the doll look beautiful and not have been in the fire before. He finds it and reads the spell out loud.

_Life is like a gift from god._

_It looks like a single sundrop that fell from the heavens._

_And sounds like a child's laughter._

_Life smells like fresh water._

_And tastes like sweet cream._

_Life also makes me feel calm._

_But there is also death._

_Death is like a bomb waiting to explode._

_It looks like an evil devil from the underworld._

_And sounds like an evil witch's laughter._

_Death smells like burning fire._

_It tastes like hard bone._

_Death makes me devasted._

As Kick said those words (which is written in a poem) the burned doll rose up in midair and a white glow conceals her. As the glow begin to dim, the doll is now wearing a purple and pink gown and she had beautiful long black hair which is in braids. The doll also has beautiful baby blue eyes and is wearing a golden tiara.

"Brianna is going to be so happy that her doll is fixed," Kick said happily.

"Who's Brianna?" said a feminine voice.

Kick turns around and he could not believe that the doll had a mind of her own.

"Did you just talk?" Kick asked the doll.

"Yes it did. I'm Princess Betty and I'm asking you is that who is Brianna?"

"Brianna's my eight year old sister and she loves you very much when you were just an ordinary doll."

"Then how come I not with her?"

"Because earlier in the morning, my older brother, Brad insulted her, took you away from her and threw you in the fire. Ever snce then, Brianna couldn't stop crying."

"Oh the poor thing. Take me to her at once so that I can make her happy."

Kick nodded and took Betty to Brianna's room where they saw Brianna still crying.

"Hey sis," Kick said to a sobbing Brianna. "Is it okay if I can talk to you for a moment?"

Brianna looks up and saw Kick with Betty. Brianna cried in joy as she hugs Betty.

"Oh thank you Kick," Brianna said to Kick. "Did you fix her?"

"Um yeah. Listen I've got something to tell you about Betty?"

"What?"

"Well I'm techinally a wizard and I magically fixed her, but I ended up bringing her back to life y'know like that one story you read."

"Thumbelina?"

"Yeah that."

"So you're telling me that you give Betty a life?"

"Yeah. Don't try to freak out."

"Are you kidding me? I'm joyed that you gave Betty a life of her own. Does she speaks yet?"

"Once when I fixed her and she said that you loved her."

Just then, Betty looks up at Brianna and waves her doll arm.

"Hi," said Betty.

"You're not kidding Kick," Brianna said. "Betty can really talk."

"Well I guess my work here is done," Kick said as he leaves the room. "I'll leave you two alone for a while."

As Kick leaves the room, Betty looks up at Brianna.

"So Brianna," Betty said to Brianna. "Tell me about your life so far?"

"Well," Brianna started. "I usually enter a lot of beauty pagents and sometimes I win and sometimes I lose. I like things that are cute such as the stuffed toys and sparkly things."

"Wow! Do you have any relatives besides your brother Kick?"

'Yeah. I have a mommy and daddy and also another older brother, Brad."

"What does Brad do? Is he sweet like Kick?"

"He's the complete opposite. He's evil and likes to bully Kick a lot. He even told me that I should stop playing with dolls and grow up like some drug addicted woman."

"That's terrible of Brad to do such horrible things."

"I know that, but he's already learned his lesson."

"Well that's good new."

So for the remainder of the day, Brianna and Betty played with the other stuffed animals until bedtime.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the town, Ronaldo is trying to find a perfect gift for Kendall and let me tell ya something about Ronaldo as well. Like Kick, Ronaldo is also an advanced wizard, but unlike Kick, Ronaldo abuses them for his own amusement and selfishness. Finally after several hours of looking for something good, Ronaldo came across a queen doll. The doll is wearing a purple and green gown and she had beautiful short red hair. The doll also has beautiful emerald green eyes and is wearing a silvern tiara. The name of the queen doll is Veronica.<p>

"That doll is perfect for Kendall," Ronaldo said.

Just then, a worker came by.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the worker.

"How much is this doll?" Ronaldo asked.

"That doll is $100."

"Change it to $50!"

"No can do."

But Ronaldo used his magic powers to freeze the worker (save his head) and demanded again.

"I SAID CHANGE IT TO $50!"

"Y-y-yes sir. Right away sir. Just unfreeze me!"

So Ronaldo unfroze th worker and give him $50.

* * *

><p>Later, Ronaldo decided that instead of giving Kendall a plain doll, he decided to give Kendall a doll that could walk and talk like a real woman, so h pulls out his spellbook and read the spells out loud.<p>

_Life is like a gift from the devil._

_It looks like a single flame that rises from Hell._

_And sounds like a spoiled child._

_Life smells like polluted water._

_And tastes like spiced chicken wing._

_Life also makes me feel evil._

_But there is also death._

_Death is like a screaming banshee._

_It looks like a wounded solider from war._

_And sounds like a victim's cry._

_Death smells like stinky cheese._

_It tastes like hard bone._

_Death makes me feel good._

As Ronaldo said those words (which is written in a poem) the Veronica doll has now given a life. She looks beautiful but is just like Kendall - bossy, mean and A-type.

"Why did you bring me back to life mortal?" Veronica demaneded Ronaldo.

"Actually my dear I'm a wizard," Ronaldo replied. "And the reason why I brought you back to life is that I want to please my girlfriend Kendall."

"Is that so? Well then you can tell your girl that she stinks and I will not follow your orders. Good day!"

And with that, Veronica jumps out of Ronaldo's desk and headed towards the door.

* * *

><p>The next day at Mellowbrook Elementay, Ronaldo is busy working on an experiment in science class when all of a sudden, the lights went out. When the lights were back on, Ronaldo and a couple of students were terrified to see that one of the students, a pretty Ginger girl was dead. Blood is all over the place and on some of the students' lab coats. Just then, one of the students yelled at Ronaldo.<p>

"He killed her!" yelled the student.

"No I didn't you idiot!" Ronaldo yelled back.

"You're the only one who has a chainsaw here and there's blood all over it liar!"

Ronaldo looked down and was horrified to see that he had a chainsaw cover in blood on his hand, but he also noticed some tiny footsteps that leads to the door. He can also hear the mad laughter of an evil woman.

"I didn't kill her!" Ronaldo yelled once again.

But no one believed him. So the teacher sends Ronaldo to the principal's office where he awaits his punishment.

* * *

><p>Later at the Buttowski resident, Brianna and Betty are playing outside while Honey is busy digging up the weeds. Soon, Brianna and Betty walked inside for some treats, leaving Honey alone for a while. Just then, someone small like a doll walked towards Honey and burned her to death by using the flamethrower that she found in the shed. As Honey burns to death, the killer is revealed to be no other than Veronica.<p>

"Killing is good," Veronica said to herself as she grabs a shovel and starts digging up a hole to bury the now dead Honey.

While Veronica is busy digging up a hole, Harold returns home and was horrified to see that Honey was dead and Veronica is digging up a hole to bury her. Harold knew exactly that the doll didn't belong to Brianna and he knew that the doll was evil. And let me tell you one more thing about Harold. Harold is in reality, one of the wise wizards in the world and he knew the rules exactly.

_That had to be the work of Ronaldo Van Hazel, _Harold thoughted.

So Harold grabbed the doll and puts her in a bag so that she can't get out. Harold then started Monique and drove off to Ronaldo's home.

* * *

><p>As for Ronaldo, he was devasted that he had to spend 4 weeks in detention and not only that, he is grounded for three months. What he did not notice is that Harold marched right into his house and is holding the Veronica doll.<p>

"Ronaldo Van Hazel!" Harold said angrily at Ronaldo. "Did you bring that doll back to life and made her evil?"

"Yes," Ronaldo said. "But I was trying to please my dear Kendall."

"Do you realized that this doll of yours killed my wife?"

"No and I also noticed that the doll framed me for murder at school."

"Oh a likely story, cause I just heard from my own son that you murdered the student! And believe me, Kick does NOT lie!"

"Pfft. And your son's a crazed up, stupid wizard who uses his powers for good. Why can't he use them for his own amusement?"

"Because he knew that was a wrong thing to do. He did the same thing you did earlier, but he made it good to make his little sister feel better."

"And he's like what? A girly boy?"

But before Harold could say another word, they heard a mad laughter that is coming from the Veronica doll. She is holding a grenade like crazy. She leaps out of Harold and before she leaves the room, she throws the grenade at Ronaldo and Harold and then left as far as she could.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brianna: And so, the Veronica doll got away as two people were blown into bits. The End.<em>**

**_Kick: That was impressive Brianna._**

**_Brianna: Why thank you Kick._**

**_Brad: That's for babies loser._**

**_Brianna: Would you do the honours SariSpy56?_**

**_SariSpy56: Glady._**

**_So I grabbed Brad and did Stone Cold Stunner on him._**

**_Brianna: Thank you!_**

**_Gunther: I have a somewhat scary story to tell next._**

**_Helda: Splendid my dear but we must give SariSpy56 and Brianna at least 2 reviews before we start._**

**_Gunther: I can wait and this is based on a real event that took place like 3 days ago and trust me, it was a dark and stormy night. AND STAY AWESOME EVERYONE!_**


	21. Night of the WereKick

_**Night of the WereKick**_

_**Random wolf in the moonlight: HOWL!**_

_**Gunther: This takes place like 2 or 3 days ago and it's real. It was a dark and stormy night!**_

_**Gordon: What a crybaby!**_

_**Gunther: Oh that does it!**_

_**Gunther jumps on Gordon and did GTS on him. As Gordon remains knocked out, Gunther returns to the counter to tell his story.**_

_**Gunther: Now like I was saying...**_

_**(thunder noises)**_

* * *

><p>...It was a dark and stormy night in the huge, abandon mansion up on the big hill in the outskirts of town. Pantsy and Horace thought that it would be fun to explore the mansion and see it they can make little kids go there as a dare. As the teenagers went inside, they were almost scared for like some reasons. As Pantsy and Horace explored the house, someone is spying on then.<p>

"Hey," Horace said to Pantsy. "Do you had a feeling that we're being watched."

"Not really," Pantsy replied. "Why?"

Just then, Pantsy and Horace are scared as soon as their pictures are taken by two ghosts -one who wore a bowtie and is fat (Bumpy) and the other who wore a bandana and is thin (Lenny.) Pantsy and Horace dropped their flash lights and ran out of the mansion. They dare not come back here ever again. Bumpy and Lenny then return to the grand room where awaits them was a beautiful female ghost name Melissa who had a heart shaped birthmark on her left eye (and did I mentioned that Melissa looks a lot like Kendall Perkins?)

"May I present you the photo that I've taken!" said Bunpy and Lenny at the same time.

Melissa takes the photos from Bumpy and Lenny and views them carefully. Over the decades, Bumpy and Lumpy had putten themselves into a little contest and are taking photos of scared or funny people to see whose's photos were better. Usually, the winner gets to go on a date with Melissa or gets a kiss on the cheeks.

As Melissa is reviewing the two photos, her eyes look on one side where the wall is full of previous photos which were deemed best ones and then her eyes look on the other side where there are movie posters and pictures of famous movie monsters such as the mummy, Frankenstein and the Werewolf. Then after reviewing the photos, Melissa shows Bumpy and Lenny the photo with the bowtie symbol.

"I won!" said Bumpy.

But all of a sudden, Melissa throws out Bumpy's photo (that has a picture of Horace's wide open mouth) and shows the ghosts Lenny's photo (that has a picture of Pantsy whose mouth is wide open like a baby and it seems that he doesn't have his usual 3D glasses on and that his eyes were as big as a balloon.)

"What?" Bumpy cried in fury as Melissa gives Lenny a kiss who then makes Bumpy jealous who on the other hand throws a tantrum.

And all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

_Now's my chance to win fair Melissa's heart. _Bumpy thoughted to himself.

* * *

><p>The person who knocks on the door reveals to be no other than Kick Buttowski. He and Gunther are going to spend the night in the haunted house as a dare told by Brad.<p>

"I don't like this Kick," Gunther cried as he and Kick step inside. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Relax Gunther," Kick said confidently. "I bet we'll be brave enough to spend the rest of the night in this old house and prove Brad wrong. Besides, what can go wrong?"

But as Kick and Gunther went inside to explore, things starts to go from harmless to real horror for our heroes. First off, while Kick (being the only one who's not afraid) explores the house even more, Gunther starts to shiver in fear as if someone was following him. He even went scared to see his own reflection in the mirror though Kick wasn't sastified. As Kick continues on exploring, Gunther notices the changes of his reflection. The reflection made an insane smile on his face and all of a sudden, his mouth went as big as a balloon and took a picture of Gunther which then scared Gunther. As Gunther runs away to find Kick, the reflection then transforms back to Bumpy. He was sastified with his picture.

* * *

><p>Bumpy returns to the grand room and gave Melissa a picture of a terrified Gunther.<p>

"Oh this is like the best photo ever!" Melissa cried as she gives Bumpy two kisses. "And that kid is cute too"

Lenny went angry and left the room to get a scarier photo of Gunther while Bumpy goes out on a date with Melissa which lasts about like 2 hours or so.

2 hours later and as Kick and a terrified Gunther explored around the house even more, Lenny and Bumpy do whatevevr they can to get a better photo of a scared Gunther.

1. After Gunther lost track of Kick, Lenny appears upside down, scares Gunther and took a photo.

2. As Gunther walks past a window, Bumpy appears outside, scares Gunther and took a photo.

3. While Gunther is looking at a weird picture of a woman similar to Lenny, Lenny's face went out of the picture then scares Gunther and took a photo.

4. Gunther noticed some delicious food in the dinning hall and as he was about to grab a wing from the chicken, Bumpy pops up who then scares him. He then tooks a photo of Gunther by using his mouth.

This goes on and on until Gunther was tired from running away from Bumpy and Lenny. As Gunther pants, Kick pokes him and Gunther turns around to see Kick's scary face in the flashlight. Gunther screams in horror and then faints.

"Oops," Kick said as Lenny takes Gunther's photo and disappears.

* * *

><p>Later, Melissa is reviewing almost all the photos of a scared Gunther taken by both ghosts. Just then, some of the photos shocked her.<p>

"What's this?" Melissa asked Bumpy and Lenny.

_Uh-oh! _Bumpy and Lenny thoughted. _We're in big trouble!_

Melissa kept on looking and there were some more that kept on shocking her. They were all photos of Kick who appears to be not scared.

1. Kick looks confident.

2. Kick is reading a book.

3. Kick is yawning as if something was boring.

4. Kick is making a silly face.

Bumpy and Lenny looked at the photos of Kick and both are figuring out who's photos belong to. It confused them and then comes the conclusion - neither of them took the photos of Kick.

"You disappointed me!" Melissa cried angrily. "Goodbye!"

And with that, Melissa flew out of the grand room looking rather upset than usual. As for Bumpy and Lenny, well they went into a terrible rage and set off to find Kick and Gunther.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kick and Gunther are walking in a random hallway as usual until all of a sudden, there was a loud noise that is coming towards the boys. It was Lenny and he is disguising himself as a knight in shiny armor and in Gunther's point of view, it looks like that the armour had a mind of its own.<p>

"AHHH!" Gunther screams as he runs away from an unafraid Kick and Lenny.

But Gunther accidentally bumps into something. It was a possesed Viking armor and in reality was Bumpy in disguise.

"Boo!" cried Bumpy.

"AHHHH!" Gunther screams again as he runs back to Kick who is standing very still like a statue.

As Gunther looks at Kick, Kick begins to shake in fear as if something bad was about to happen to him.

"Um Kick?" Gunther asked. "Is there something wrong with you?"

But Kick didn't answer. He kept on shaking in fear and then there's a slight pain in his chest. Lenny and Bumpy thoughted that Kick was scared and before they could take his photo, the rain stops and the moonlight shines upon Kick. Then something unusual happened to Kick. Kick immediately grew taller thus ripping his jumsuit and then started to grow fur all over his body. He even grew sharp, scary fangs. Gunther keeps on watching as his best friend changes from a suburban daredevil to a scary werewolf.

"Awesome," Gunther said as WereKick lets out a huge growl.

The sight of WereKick send Bumpy and Lenny to opposite directions, each accidentally taking a photo of themselves. When Bumpy looks up at WereKick, he screams in horror and rans away, but not before grabbing Lenny with him. WereKick and Gunther were not confused.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the grand room, Melissa is laughing her head off after seeing two photos of Bumpy and Lenny looking terrified. Just then, Bumpy and Lenny noticed a photo falling to the floor. It was a photo of WereKick.<p>

"Let's teach this punk a lesson for humiliating us!" Lenny said to Bumpy.

"Yeah," Bumpy replied. "He'll pay for this!"

So Bumpy and Lenny held their right hands firmly as they began to transform into an even nastier, scarier monster.

* * *

><p>Later in the main room, WereKick and Gunther are sitting on sofas by the fireplace.<p>

"How did you become a werewolf in the first place?" Gunther asked WereKick.

"I don't know how," WereKick replied. "But I bet it has something to do with the incident in science class earlier today."

_Ms. Fitzpatrick's class is going to do a lab assignment today and every single student is to have a lab partner. Unfortunately, Ms. Fitzpatrick pick out the partners and Kick is stuck working with Kendall._

_"Now Clarence," Kendall said to Kick like a teacher. "We're going to make a formula that can change the behaviour and growth of mankind."_

_Kick shrugs as he handed Kendall the items needed to make a formula. Ten minutes later, the formula is finished and Kick and Kendall are presenting it to the class. Just then, someone yelled Kendall to test it on Kick. Kendall agrees and forced Kick to drink the formula. Kick obeys and all of a sudden, Kick starts to feel a pain in his chest and collasped on the floor not breathing._

_"What have I done wrong?" Kendall cried as she tries to wake Kick up._

_"Someone call the doctor!" Gunther cried. "Get some help!"_

"Maybe it's the formula that Kendall and I made earlier at school," WereKick replied.

Just then, the mansion started shaking as if there was a sudden earthquake, but it wasn't the earthquake, it was a monstrous bull (Lenny and Bumpy merged together) and it looks real angry. WereKick decided to fight against the bull while Gunther hid behind one of the sofas and cowered in fear.

"This could get good," said WereKick as he begins to fight against the bull.

WereKick lets out a punch at the bull although he noticed that his arm had just strecthed like a rubber band. But something's not right here. Kick's arm went through the bull's chest but the chest itself had morphed a hole for the fist.

"What the biscuits?" WereKick cried as the bull spears WereKick which sends him flying towards the wall.

In Gunther's point of view, it seems that WereKick is fighting against no one. WereKick tries fight back, but the bull keeps on hitting him even more and then all of a sudden, the bull's camera went flying in the air and fell beside Gunther in which the photo comes out. It started off blank but then it changes to a picture of a bull.

"I've got it!" Gunther cried as he threw the camera at WereKick. "Kick! Try taking photos of this room and maybe something like an invisible ghost may appear in photo!"

WereKick nods and starts taking photos around the room in hopes that the bull might show up. But the photos takes time to load a picture. Then all of a sudden, the invisible bull kicks WereKick in the chest and sends him flying towards the wall where he is now knocked out. The bull now becomes solid and grabs the camera but all of a sudden, the bull splits in half, the halves formed into Bumpy and Lenny respectively and are now fighting for the camera. They didn't noticed that WereKick woke up and is now really angry. WereKick grabs the remaining bull's legs and spins Bumpy and Lenny around until they are sick. Then WereKick threw them in the air almost hitting the glass dome and fell down where all of a sudden, WereKick punchs them in the face which sends them crashing through the glass doom and flying up in the moonlight.

As WereKick and Gunther celebrate their victory, the camera was picked up by Melissa who then pulls a photo out of the camera. It was a photo of WereKick in action. Melissa was overjoyed and even more so when she saw WereKick in person. She wanted to meet him, but how?

* * *

><p>Finally, morning came and WereKick walks out of the mansion feeling quite relieved. As WereKick decides to return home, Gunther starts hugging him. WereKick had a feeling that there's something wrong with Gunther as he noticed a heart shaped birthmark on his left eye.<p>

Inside the mansion, Bumpy and Lenny are watching what's happening outside while keeping an eye on the real Gunther who is struggling to escape.

Outside, the fake Gunther advised WereKick to take a photo of themselves. WereKick agrees and the fake Gunther hugs Kick just as the camera flashs. The photo floats down to the ground and the picture reveals to be WereKick being hugged by no other than Melissa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gunther: And as WereKick returns home, I escaped from Bumpy and Lenny and returned home as well. This was a true story.<strong>_

**_Brad: If this was a true story, then how come Kick didn't turn into a werewolf?_**

**_SariSpy56: (looks at the sky as the clouds defog and reveal a shinning moon in the sky) Right on time._**

**_Everyone watch as Kick changes from a normal boy to a scary werewolf._**

**_Brad: Okay so this is true then._**

**_WereKick jumps out of his booth and smashes through the door and ran off into the streets._**

**_Gunther: Aw biscuits. WereKick's on the loose!_**

**_Kendall: Will someone catch that werewolf?_**

**_Chris: I didn't know that you cared about him._**

**_Kendall: Yeah right._**

**_SariSpy56: I'll get WereKick! Cover me Chris until I get back!_**

**_Chris: Sure thing and stay awesome!_**

**_I left the BattleSnaxs and went looking for WereKick._**

**_Chris: This could take a while for SariSpy56 to catch WereKick._**

**_Helga: Well that's our cue to take a break! Gunther needs at least 3 reviews before we tell the next stories._**

**_Gunther and Chris: And STAY AWESOME!_**

**_WereKick in background: HOWL!_**

**_SariSpy56 in background: Come back here!_**


	22. Musical Number 1: Break 6

_**Break 6**_

* * *

><p>Chris: Welcome back everyone and earlier on just after Gunther finished his story which is actually true, Kick turns into a werewolf and SariSpy56 had to find him in the streets.<p>

Brianna: And while SariSpy56 finds WereKick which by the way will take time, I think we sould do a musical number to make time go faster.

Penelope: I agree with Brianna.

Chris: Well what song do you have in mind?

Brianna: How about 'Halloween' by Aqua?

Chris: Sounds good.

Brianna: Hey Wade!

Wade: Yeah?

Brianna: Cue the music!

Wade obeys and 'Halloween' by Aqua begins to play.

**_Penelope: Hello? _**

**_Fang: Remember me? _**

**_Penelope: Who's there? _**

**_Fang: I've got your number!_**

**_Penelope: Oh no, no! _**

**_Fang: I'm back to haunt you! _**

**_Penelope: No, stay away! _**

**_Fang: Ha ha ha ha ha!_**

**_Penelope, Brianna and Crystal:  
><em>****_It's Friday night _**

**_So creepy outside _**

**_It's is thundering and lightning _**

**_There's nobody home _**

**_Cause I'm all alone _**

**_It's scary and it's frightening_**

**_The sound of shoes _**

**_A shadow that moves _**

**_Something odd is tic tac ticking _**

**_Someone's in here _**

**_I'm so full of fear _**

**_The telephone is ringing_**

**_Fang: Now I can see you _**

**_Penelope: Oh no, please no _**

**_Fang: Now I can touch you _**

**_Crystal: Oh god, please go _**

**_Fang: I am right here now _**

**_Brianna: Oh please, tell me where _**

**_Fang: Ha ha ha ha _**

**_Penelope, Brianna and Crysta: I'm in a nightmare _**

**_Fang: You better run I'm back to haunt you down_**

**_Penelope, Brianna and Crystal:  
><em>****_Halloween, in the dead of the night, hear me scream _**

**_Fang: I_****_'m coming, I'm coming _**

**_Penelope, Brianna and Crystal: Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream _**

**_Fang: Keep running, keep running_**

**_Everyone: Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah _**

**_Just keep running _**

**_J_****_ust keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah _**

**_Just keep running_**

**_Penelope, Brianna and Crystal: Hell broke out _**

**_On this Friday night _**

**_Zombies passing deadly _**

**_My Candyman, from Bountyland _**

**_Is coming here to get me_**

**_Fang: Now I can see you _**

**_Penelope: Oh no, please no _**

**_Fang: Now I can touch you _**

**_Brianna: Oh god, please go _**

**_Fang: I am right here now _**

**_Crystal: Oh please tell me where _**

**_Fang: Ha ha ha ha _**

**_Penelope, Brianna and Crystal: I'm in a nightmare _**

**_Fang: You better run I'm back to haunt you down_**

**_Penelope, Brianna and Crystal: Halloween, in the dead of the night, hear me scream _**

**_Fang: I'm coming, I'm coming _**

**_Penelope, Brianna and Crystal: Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream _**

**_Fang: Keep running, keep running_**

**_Everyone: Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah _**

**_Just keep running _**

**_Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah _**

**_Just keep running_**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the BattleSnax, I search far and wide for WereKick and finally found him fighting against some other monsters. After the battle, WereKick saw me.<p>

SariSpy56: Easy boy. I'm not going to hurt you.

WereKick growls.

SariSpy56: You asked for it and I hate to do this.

So I aimed the magic brush at WereKick and knock him out in th process. WereKick changes back to Kick.

SariSpy56: Thank god that's over.

So I pick up Kick and return back to the BattleSnax

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fang: It's squeaking and creaking <em>**

**_I move silent in the night, hahahahaha _**

**_Could be the boy from next-door _**

**_You'll never guess my disguise _**

**_Hahahahaha!_**

**_Kids and children fight _**

**_Pumpkin and candlelight _**

**_You might be the fearsome one at Junior High Tonight!_**

**_Penelope, Brianna and Crystal: Halloween, in the dead of the night, hear me scream _**

**_Fang: I'm coming, I'm coming _**

**_Penelope, Brianna and Crystal: Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream _**

**_Fang: Keep running, keep running_**

**_Everyone: Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah _**

**_Just keep running _**

**_Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah _**

**_Just keep running_**

**_Penelope: Ahhhhhhh!_**

Chris: "That was AWESOME!"

SariSpy56: "I agree that was really AWESOME! And Kick's back too as a boy!"

Gordon: "Boring."

Chris: "What was that Gordon?"

Gordon: "You know what, I'm leaving! This party sucks anyway."

Fang steps in front of door blocking Gordon.

Gordon: "Move it shrimp!"

Fang: "That's no way to talk to your King."

Gordon: "You my King ha in your dreams!"

Chris turns around Gordon and does Future Shock DDT, Gordon gets up quickly but dazed and gets hit by a RKO by Fang.

Chris: "Now that was AWESOME."

Fang: "Good going."

January: "That's my King."

SariSpy56: "Hey Fang do you have a story?"

Fang: "Actually yes I do, it's called **_Don't be Afraid of the Dark_**."

Helga: "SariSpy56 and Gunther want at least two more reviews before Fang tells his story and an extra 2 for Brianna, Penelope and Crystal for doing a musical number."

SariSpy56, Chris, Kick: "And stay AWESOME!"


	23. Don't Be Afraid of the Dark

_**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark**_

_**Chris: Now before Fang tells his story, I though it might be cool if I invite three of my friends here. Come on right in!**_

_***C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go. 'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow. Behold the King, the king of kings. On your knees dog. All hail. Bow down to the, bow down to the king. He's got the dope sounds pumping in a stereo (-eo!). Kickin' your a**... puttin' on a show. The king grinned red as he walked from the blaze. Where a traitor lost both his name and his face. Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest. Through the halls and the corridors stinking in blood. He tasted his grin and it tasted good. And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test. He's like the runnin' man, in his world more or less. And if you want to test him best bring your best. Don't make me spell it out, bring your best. The king took his head and left him broken and dead. In his world (His world!) bow down to the, bow down to the king. Where life is strong. In his world (His world!) bow down to the, bow down to the king. Life's an open book. In his world (His world!) where compromise does not exist. In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! Bow down to the, bow down to the king! The king left living, none able to tell. In his world (His world!) where one is all! The king took their heads and he sent them to H***. In his world (His world!) bow down to the, bow down to the king! The king of his world, there is only one.***_

_**Fireworks burst as Sonic, Scourge and Blaze the Cat make their entrance.**_

_**Sonic: Hey Chris! How's it going?**_

**_Chris: It's going so fine until Gordon decides to insult our stories and tries to leave this place, but SariSpy56 and I took care of him!_**

**_Blaze: Well that was pretty cool. And who is this SariSpy56?_**

**_SariSpy56: That would be me Blaze._**

**_Blaze: Well it's nice to meet you in person._**

**_SariSpy56: Thanks._**

**_Scourge: BOW DOWN TO YOUR KING!_**

**_Fang: Hey, hey! I'm the king here!_**

**_Scourge: You wanna fight little shrimp?_**

**_Fang: Right after I had my story told._**

**_Scourge: Fine._**

**_SariSpy56: We would like to thank Ashurea4, Phoenix-LOL and Chris Nest for reviewing both Gunther's story about a werewolf (who is surprisingly Kick) and a musical number played by Penelope, Brianna, Crystal and Fang._**

**_Fang: Now this story is about the class spending a week in the very old house which unknown to them is haunted, and posessed by devils and ghosts. Enjoy. MWA HA HA HA HA HA!_**

* * *

><p>The class of Ms. Fitzpatrick are going to spend one week in an old Victorian house for their field trip. Some of the kids groaned about the fact that there are no videogames and all other cool stuff in the present. Along the way, most of the kids were either goofing off, talking too loud or listening to their music from their cellphones and iPods. Kendall on the other hand usually tries to get people to sit down and shut up until they reach their destinstion.<p>

"Okay class," said Ms. Fitzpatrick as they finally arrived at the old Victorian House. "We'll be spending a few days in this old, antique house and I want you all to be on your best behaviour when we meet Ms. Crimson. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ms. Fitzpatrick," replied the class.

"That means you Clarence!" Kendall said coldly at Kick.

But Kick didn't respond and neither did he heard a word Kendall said. Sure Kendall's the class president but to Kick, Kendall is a bossy and mean girl who wants him to be like her though this actually never happens.

"HEY!" Kendall yelled at Kick. "I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

But Kick didn't listen to her. In fact, Kick is staring at something that came from the basement. It looks like a woman crying for mercy and help. Then Kick saw a man grabbing the woman and choking her neck. Then the man flew to the fireplace where he opens the lid and puts the woman inside burning her to death. The woman screams as the man closes the lid tighty and transforms into no other than the devil.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I SAID CLARENCE?" Kendall yelled again.

Then Kick shook his head as if he was in a mild trance and saw an angry Kendall beside her.

"What?" Kick asked looking annoyed.

"Did you hear a word that I just said?"

"No and I don't want to know."

"I'm the class president and you're going to do exactly what I say Clarence!"

"In your dreams Kendall."

Then Kendall walks away from Kick looking a bit upset. Later the class are welcomed by a young, brunette woman. It was Ms. Crimson.

"Hello children," said Ms. Crimson. "I'm Ms. Crimson and I will be guiding you in the house for the next few days."

The children nodded and went inside the house. Kick slowly follows the others until he was told to go faster by bossy Kendall. Kick is starting to hate her even more.

* * *

><p>Later as the class explore the house, Kick starts to see weird things. He saw some books flying from one room to the other and seeing some objects from the shelves dancing on their own. What spooks him was the sight of a devil who is spying on him.<p>

_This place gives me the creeps, _Kick thoughted to himself as he explores the house. Then Kick decided to check the basement, even though he's been warned not to go there by Kendall because in her opinion, the basement is extremely dangerous but did Kick listened to Kendall? No he didn't. So Kick opens the basement door and walks down the stoned stairs which leads to the basement. Ironically, it was the one where Kick saw a woman being burned to death by a man who is really a devil. Kick explores the basement until he heard a woman's voice.

"Help me Kick," said the voice. "Help me."

"Where are you?" Kick asked the voice.

"I'm in the fireplace. Set me free and I'll be your friend."

Kick (as if he was in a trance) slowly walks towards the fireplace where the voice was. Before Kick could open the fireplace, he was dragged away from it and is pinned to the ground. Kick tries to get free, but being the shortest kid in Mellowbrook, it didn't help.

"Let go of me!" Kick shouted as he tries to get free.

"Stop struggling Clarence!" yelled a feminine voice. Kick is able to recognize her.

"Kendall! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you back outside this instant! This basement is off-limits for the likes of you!"

"Well I'm not going and I've got to get someone out of the fireplace!"

"You must be dreaming Clarence! There's no one in the fireplace and besides, you're crazy!"

But as Kendall drags Kick out from the basement, they heard a woman's voice.

"Help me Kick," the voice said again. "Help me. I'm dying."

Kick broke free of Kendall and raced to the fireplace.

"There's no one there Clarence!" Kendall yelled as Kick was about to open the lid. "Mark my words!"

But Kick didn't listen to a word Kendall said. As Kick opens the lid, a woman who was already burnt slips out of the fireplace and into the floor feeling weak.

"Are you okay?" Kick asked the woman.

"I'm a little burnt but otherwise I'm fine now," said the woman. "My name is Kim. Kim Buttowski."

"That's my last name."

"I know. I'm your aunt from your mother's side."

"You're my aunt?"

"Yes."

"How come I didn't see you so often?"

"Well it was a long time ago when your mother and I were young children. Our mom died and a lot of concerned yet snobby adults never wanted dad to have custody of me because I'm always the freak in the family becaues I'm goth so they convinced the judge to file a permament full cusody to Ms. Crimson so I lived with her for like ever."

"You were living in this house for a long time."

"Sadly yes."

"And how come you were in the fireplace in the first place?"

"The devil put me there because he was offering me as a gift to those devil/demon-like beings known as Demvils in exchange for eternal life. The devil wants the eternal life so badly. He thoughted that he killed me, but since you saved my life, he was proven wrong."

"And what do Demvils do?"

"Usually they scare everyone who lives her out of the house, snatch some people away and may never be seen or heard of again or usually make things move on it's own as if the place is haunted."

"Then we better avoid them right?"

"Correct."

* * *

><p>Later as the kids go to bed, strange things starts to happen around the house. The only person who is currently taking a bath at this hour was no other than Wacy Jackie. As Wacky Jackie is busy washing her body while humming an annoying song, some of the shampoos started floating in the air as if they were posessed by a witch. Jackie saw them and freaks out! Then she saw something dark and red. It looks more of a devil and less of a demon. It was a demvil.<p>

Jackie screams as the demvil forces the shampoos into hitting her several times until she was covered in bruises and knocked out. Then the demvil flew towards Jackie and pulls her heart out, killing her in the process.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone was shocked to see Jackie dead in the bathroom. The kids were even more scared to see that someone had pulled Jackie's heart out literally.<p>

_Must be the work of a demvil, _Kick thoughted as he saw some of the shampoos lying on the ground.

* * *

><p>Later while the kids are doing their schoolwork in the big room, Ronaldo is busy doing some science in the lab room. While Ronaldo is busy with his experiment, some of the lab bottles and disecting tools floated in the air and are heading towards Ronaldo. Ronaldo tries to run away from the lab bottles and disecting tools but his gets got stuck by the super glue that a demvil had spilled on earlier. Ronaldo screams as the lab bottles broke in pieces sending sharp glasses on Ronaldo's head while the disecting tools stabbed him in the heart, killing him instantly.<p>

However, a student decided to go to the lab and what she saw was Ronaldo's dead body. She screams and runs out of the lab to get help. Later, the class gathered around Ronaldo's dead body and they were more terrified than ever. First was Jackie and now Ronaldo.

_Maybe staying a few day in the house is way too dangerous for the others. _Kick thoughted. _Everyone is being killed by the demvils!_

"You need to get out of this house and fast!" Kim warned Ms. Fitzpatrick. "This house is haunted and evil!"

"That's not going to happen miss," Ms. Fitzpatrick replied. "I came here for a field trip and that's what I intended to do!"

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warned you."

* * *

><p>At night, two kids got out of bed and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. What they did not notice is that a knife was floating in the air and that a demvil is sneaking behind them. As the kids are busy eating their snacks, a knife stabs one of them in the heart first and then chops his head right off. The other kid screams and before she can escape and call for help, a demvil grabs her by the neck and puts her in a life sized blender that was kept inside the kitchen closet. As the kid tries to get out, the demvil turns on the blendar which chops the kid in pieces until she was nothing but meat stompings and blood.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day while the maid of the house cooks breakfast, she notices the dead body of a boy and lots of blood and stompings in the life sized blender. The maid screams and runs out of the house claiming that she quits. Ms. Crimson notices this and starts to believe that Kim was right about the house. Just then, Ms. Crimson heard screams that was coming from another room. Ms. Crimson was horrified to see a lot of chidren either getting killed or snatched away by the demvils. She heard Kim muttering some words and all of a sudden, the demvils stop snatching children and killing them and disappeared. Kendall counts out the remaining children and suddenly stops and looks shocked to noticed that one student was missing.<p>

"Where's Clarence?" Kendall asked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Scourge: Hold up just a sec. You're telling me that at the beginning, the girl hates the boy like forever and now she's worried about him because he went missing?<em>**

**_Fang: Well how else was I suppose to have her admit her feelings towards him as if she was in love with him?_**

**_Chris: This sounds a lot like Kick and Kendall though._**

**_Sonic: It certainly does._**

**_Kendall and Kick: Yeah right!_**

**_Scourge: Fine. Proceed with your story._**

* * *

><p>Kick on the other hand was snatched away by no other than the devil himself. Kick is being taken to the basement.<p>

"Well, well, well," sneered the devil. "If it isn't Kim's nephew, Clarence Buttowski? It's time for me to make you the sacrifice to the demvils so I can finally have eternal life!"

But before the devil can make an offering, he was shot at the heart by no other than Kendall Perkins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fang: And so the class learned that the house is haunted and they never went back there again for fear that they might lose more kids. The End.<strong>_

_**Scourge: That was like awesome, for a shrimp like you.**_

_**Fang: And now we can get into a fight!**_

_**So Scourge did Skull Crashing Finale on Fang, but Fang had the upper hand and did GTS on Scourge. Scourge is now knocked out.**_

_**Fang: That'll teach you not to mess with the king!**_

_**Just then, the moonlight shines in the BattleSnax. Gunther starts to get worried.**_

_**Gunther: I though Kick was back to normal!**_

_**But instead of Kick, Sonic changes into a monstrous WereHog. Brad wets himself after seeing this.**_

_**Blaze: We forgot to tell you that Sonic changes to that every night.**_

_**SariSpy56 and Chris: We know!**_

_**Kick: I hope Sonic doesn't do anything crazy like I did.**_

_**Sonic: I'm used to being a werehog.**_

_**SariSpy56: Despite this, that's a great costume!**_

_**Sonic: Thanks.**_

_**SariSpy56: Fang needs at least 3 reviews before we start the next one! And the next one's a secret surprise! So STAY AWESOME!**_


	24. Surprise Story

_**SariSpy56: Hello everyone and welcome back to the Ramps of Horror.**_

_**Chris: We would like to thank Ashurea4 and Phoenix-LOL for rewiewing Fang's story.**_

_**Penelope: And now that this is done, can I finish up where Brianna left off?**_

_**Chris; At what part of Brianna's story?**_

_**Penelope: If I remembered, she left it off at the one part where the Veronica doll blew up two men inside the house.**_

_**SariSpy56: Okay then, on with the show.**_

* * *

><p>Let's start where we last left off in Brianna's story:<p>

_As for Ronaldo, he was devasted that he had to spend 4 weeks in detention and not only that, he is grounded for three months. What he did not notice is that Harold marched right into his house and is holding the Veronica doll._

_"Ronaldo Van Hazel!" Harold said angrily at Ronaldo. "Did you bring that doll back to life and made her evil?"_

_"Yes," Ronaldo said. "But I was trying to please my dear Kendall."_

_"Do you realized that this doll of yours killed my wife?"_

_"No and I also noticed that the doll framed me for murder at school."_

_"Oh a likely story, cause I just heard from my own son that you murdered the student! And believe me, Kick does NOT lie!"_

_"Pfft. And your son's a crazed up, stupid wizard who uses his powers for good. Why can't he use them for his own amusement?"_

_"Because he knew that was a wrong thing to do. He did the same thing you did earlier, but he made it good to make his little sister feel better."_

_"And he's like what? A girly boy?"_

_But before Harold could say another word, they heard a mad laughter that is coming from the Veronica doll. She is holding a grenade like crazy. She leaps out of Harold and before she leaves the room, she throws the grenade at Ronaldo and Harold and then left as far as she could. Veronica got away as Ronaldo and Harold were blown into bits._

_Or are they?_

It turns out that Ronaldo and Harold had survived the explosion because of Ronaldo using the force field around him and Harold.

"We're going to have to save the others from getting hurt by that evil doll," Harold suggested to Ronaldo.

"Yeah, yeah," Ronaldo mocked. "Whatever!"

And so Ronaldo and Harold walked out of the building and was utterly shocked. The entire town is destroyed.

"Hello?" Ronaldo yelled. "Is anyone there?"

"This place is deserted," Harold replied. "There's no one there and are presumed dead."

"Even my sweet Kendall?"

"Everyone is dead Ronaldo. Even Kick is dead as well."

"Who cares about Kick anyway?"

"He's my son you ungrateful young man!"

"Oh right. Sorry."

"So we should look for that Veronica doll and destroy her before she destroys the world."

()()()()()

As for Kick however, he, Brianna and the Betty doll have survived the invasion of Veronica. Both their friends and their older brother Brad are dead.

"What the biscuits happened?" Kick asked.

"I'm not sure," Betty replied. "I think it has something to do with the Veronica doll."

"The one that killed mommy and Brad?" Brianna asked.

Betty nodded.

"This has to be Ronaldo's doing," Kick said. "I bet he did this on purpose! He's a wizard after all."

"Right!" Brianna replied. "Let's find Ronaldo and teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

But all of a sudden, they saw two people coming toward them. Kick, Brianna and Betty hid behind the wrecked car just in case. But it turns out that the two people were Harold and Ronaldo.

"Dad?" Brianna and Kick cried.

"Oh my god!" Harold cried while hugging Kick and Brianna. "You're alive!"

"Why wouldn't we?" Kick said as he tried to breathe because of Harold's tight hugs.

Then Kick looked at Ronaldo and went angry. "Ronaldo."

"Kick." Ronaldo replied.

"Is this you're doing?"

"What?"

"Did you bring back that Veronica doll to life and made her evil to destroy the town?"

"I admitted that I brought her back to life, but she went WAY too evil and destroyed the town! If there's someone to blame for this, it's me. I should never have brought her back to life in the first place just to please my sweet Kendall."

"So let me get this straight. You tried to bring Veronica back to life just to entertain Officer Kendall and all of the sudden, Veronica rebels against you and is destroying the town?"

"Yes."

"Did you read the Life Poem Spell?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"The evil one by mistake."

"Did you have the good one in any of your spellbooks?"

"I don't sorry. So what do we do to stop Veronica?"

"Well," Betty started. "Since you started this mess, you are responsible to fix it! And we're helping as well."

()()()()()

Meanwhile in the ruins of a local church, Veronica had rounded up some of the lifeless, normal dolls. She had stolen Ronaldo's version of the life poem spell and uses it to bring the dolls back to life.

"Now my minions!" said Veronica. "We will begin by taking over the world at sunrise!"

The other dolls cheered and begin the invasion.

()()()()()

The dolls did pretty well on invading the world. They kill all the survivors that they saw and ate their organs and flesh as food and drank their blood as water. They are celebrating like fearsome Vikings and Veronica was very pleased.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Kick, Brianna, Betty, Harold and Ronaldo are searching for other survivors until all of a sudden, there was an invasion led by Veronica!

"ATTACK!" Veronica cried as the other dolls started attacking the remaining survivors but are outmatched by Harold, Kick and Ronaldo because of their wizard heritage.

As for Brianna and Betty, they are busy battling against some of the living dolls by ripping off their heads and pulling out the wool from the inside out. Veronica saw this and was ultimately furious. So she pulls out a big knife that she had kept with her and held Betty hostage.

"Betty!" Brianna cried.

"Surrender and serve me for all eternity and I'll do this doll no harm!" Veronica demanded. "Pick your choice!"

But all of a sudden, Veronica let's go of Betty and drops the knife. She was sent flying in the air immoblized and all of a sudden, Veronica blows up into bits. It was over. The world is saved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penelope: And so the five remaining survivors finally put an end to the invasion of the evil dolls, although everyone else in the world is pretty much dead by the way.<strong>_

_**Crystal: And?**_

_**Penelope: That's it. It's the end.**_

_**Crystal: Okay then. So now what?**_

_**Brad: How about we play truth or dare! I'll go first and I dare Selena to kiss me on the lips!**_

_**Selena: まさか敗者ない！実現はしないだろう！(No way loser! Not going to happen!)**_

_**Brad: Oh then I guest you are declared chicken for life! Yeah Brad!**_

_**All of a sudden, Selena grabs Brad by the collar and kisses him on the lips.**_

_**Selena: 屋のためのその良い十分ですか？ (Is that good enough for ya?)**_

_**Brad gives Selena a thumbs up before passing out.**_

_**SariSpy56: Weird, but Penelope needs at least 2 reviews before we tell the next story.**_

_**Horace: We've got a story to tell your Awesomeness!**_

_**Pantsy: Yeah and it's a musical story, but since we can't actually tell it in story mode, we'll just show you the story on video. All we need is a DVD and a TV.**_

**_Helga: We have one stored in the basement._**

**_Pantsy: Excellent and we'll hook it up which'll take time to do so._**

**_Horace: And remember..._**

**_Everyone: STAY AWESOME!_**

**_Chris: HOWL!_**


	25. There's No Business Like BBB's Business

_**Horace: Sorry for taking this so long folks.**_

_**Pantsy: Yeah. We had some techinal difficulties from a certain alien from the planet Vegandon.**_

_**Kendall: That doesn't even exist.**_

_**?: Are you saying that Vegandon doesn't exist anymore?**_

_**The crowd turn around to see Dark Vegan who is very angry.**_

_**Dark Vegan: If you think that Vegandon doesn't exist, then Earth doesn't exist as well.**_

_**SariSpy56: Calm down Dark Vegan. Vegandon still exists.**_

_**Dark Vegan: Good. Oh yeah and sorry about those techincal difficulties earlier.**_

_**Horace: We forgive you.**_

_**Pantsy: Well that should do it just fine.**_

_**Horace: Now be prepared to watch our scary musical story on video!**_

_**Pantsy: We call this one 'There's No Business Like Bling-Bling Boy's Business'**_

_**Just then, Bling-Bling Boy crashes through the window.**_

_**Bling-Bling Boy: Finally. A story about how I won sweet Susan's heart.**_

_**Dark Vegan: Watch the video and find out Eugene.**_

_**Bling-Bling Boy: It's Bling-Bling Boy!**_

_**Dark Vegan: Whatever.**_

_**Helga: And we would like to thank Ashurea4, Equinox77, and Vemonsdragon14 for the reviews.**_

_**Pantsy: Enjoy the show folks!**_

* * *

><p><span>There's No Business Like Bling-Bling Boy's Business<span>

Start Video.

(In this video, Selena will mostly speak English rather that Japanese.)

The curtains of the opera rolls up to reveal a tavern called Bling-Bling Tavern and inside the tavern is Bling-Bling Boy watching sadly as his two customers Brad Buttowski and Selena kiss each other on their booth. Dukey the dog, Pantsy and Horace on the other hand were drinking their beers. Then the song plays.

Bling-Bling Boy: _*Oh why can't no girl love a guy with this mug_

_Whose mother declared you're too ugly to hug?*_

Just then, the picture of Bling-Bling Boy's mother came to life and spits him on the face. Bling-Bling Boy sadly wipes the spit out of his face and returns to the counter.

Dukey: How about pouring me some more beer Eugene?

Bling-Bling Boy: It's Bling-Bling Boy and how about try some of my new micro brew.

But when Bling-Bling Boy try to pour some beer, nothing happened.

Bling-Bling Boy: Must be another rat in a pipe. Let's see if this cobra solves the problem.

Bling-Bling Boy puts the cobra in the tap and trys again. Nothing happened.

Bling-Bling Boy: Nothing.

Bling-Bling sighed as he opens the door from the floor and gets to work while Selena had to go to the washroom leaving Brad alone for a while.

Bling-Bling Boy: *_Just once I wish cupid __would draw back his bow_

_And shoot me a cutie who standards are low*_

As Bling-Bling Boy gets fixing, Brad noticed an unattended tap.

Brad: Alright an unattended tap!

Dukey: I wouldn't go there if I were you.

Brad: Whatever talking dog. It's like taking candy from a baby.

Dukey: Actually, I'm a teen with a rare hair disorder.

Brad: Whatever. Yeah Brad!

Bling-Bling Boy: *_I'm unlucky in love_

_I'm unlucky in luck*_

But what Bling-Bling Boy didn't know is that Brad wasn't looking where he was standing and accidentally falls onto the machine which caused the broken pipes to go through his body.

Brad: OW! I'm dying!

Bling-Bling Boy: Oh my god! Just try to relax.

Brad: But it hurts.

Bling-Bling Boy: Wait right here. I'll get some help.

When Bling-Bling Boy gets back up to the counter, he saw Selena walking out of the washroom.

Bling-Bling Boy: Selena. The most horrible thing had happened to Brad!

Selena: Well what is it?

Bling-Bling Boy: Um...

But he saw Selena smile.

Bling-Bling Boy (in a low voice): She's so beautiful, it makes my heart take flight!

Bling-Bling Boy suddenly went high up in the air as if he was flying.

Bling-Bling Boy: Look at me! I can fly!

But he accidentally hit the light which causes his head to go on fire but luckly for him, one of the crew members extingushes the fire before it can burn Bling-Bling Boy to death.

Bling-Bling Boy: Selena. Brad ran out on you saying that he doesn't love you anymore.

Selena: He what?

Both people could hear Brad's cry, but Bling-Bling Boy is able to hide it from Selena.

Bling-Bling Boy: Now let Dr. Bling-Bling cure you from your misery.

But what Bling-Bling Boy didn't notice is that a bit of Brad's blood had flown from the pipes to Selena's glass making the beer's color change from creamy white to pinkish red. Selena takes a sip of her glass and went silent for a moment.

Selena: There's something odd about this beer.

Bling-Bling Boy: *gasp*

Selena: *_It tastes like cuddling_

_It tastes like clean clothes_

_It tastes like hot creamy coco mixed with rainbow.*_

Bling-Bling Boy: It does?

Just then, Horace pops up and is holding the red beer and so did Pantsy. Dukey on the other hand makes his appearnce in a Phantom of the Opera style while playing the role of the Phantom.

Horace: _*Full bodied*_

Pantsy: *_Full blooded*_

Dukey: _*It's such a lovely blend*_

Pantsy, Horace and Dukey: *_It's jolly, i__t's loyal, i__t's like drinking your best friend.*_

Selena: *_I stopped my crying, why I don't know._

_But this cozy, bubbles in my nosey makes me want to have...more.*_

The audience applaud as the curtains closed for an intermission. Among the audience were the DiPazzi twins Michael and Antonio.

Michael: This is the best musical we've ever watched in years.

Antonio: Yeah but don't tell Gordon about this. He hates musicals.

Michael: Okay.

But they were interupted by Dark Vegan.

Dark Vegan: Do you mind keep your voices down? I'm trying to enjoy this earthly musical.

Michael: No problem.

Dark Vegan: Thank you.

The curtains rolled up to reveal Selena and Bling-Bling Boy alone in the tavern.

Bling-Bling Boy: So. It's been a week since Brad ran out on you eh.

Selena: But I missed him a lot. I'm worried about him.

Bling-Bling Boy: Well here's the letter that Brad wrote for you before he left.

As Selena reads the letter, Brad makes his appearance (wearing a robe) and doing his musical.

Brad: *_While dating other girls the other day,_

_A thought occurred to me._

_I'd like to try most every girl_

_From here to "Timbuk-tee"._

_Oh, there's so many girls around the world_

_Of every shape and size._

_I want to nibble on Jamaican babes_

_And teriyaki thighs._

_I want to French-kiss a French girl_

_And spoon an English lady._

_Cause frankly, dear_

_To not be queer_

_Just makes me want to puke._

_So find yourself a man_

_Who'll want you in the sack._

_I recommend our dear old friend...Eugene Hamilton!*_

Brad suddenly disappear as Bling-Bling Boy corrects him.

Bling-Bling Boy (in a singing voice): It's Bling-Bling Boy and letters don't lie. (*in a normal voice*) So what do you say Selena. Wanna give Bling-Bling a throw?

Selena: I don't know.

Bling-Bling Boy: Maybe you need another drink of amnesia.

But when Bling-Bling Boy tries to give Selena the same beer that he had given to her last week, the secret ingredient (Brad's blood) didn't show up to turn the beer into pinkish red.

Bling-Bling Boy: I'll be right back.

When Bling-Bling Boys goes to where Brad is, Brad is missing.

Bling-Bling Boy:_ Darn it. Brad is late for this part. Gotta keep the audience entertained. _So uh I tried to win Susan's heart again but her flame-headed brother Johnaton or as people call him Johnny stopped me yet again.

Bling-Bling Boy saw Brad on the broken machine indicating that he's ready for his part.

Bling-Bling Boy: Oh I see we're moving back to business eh.

Bling-Bling Boy walks to where Brad is and saw him looking pale as ever. Bling-Bling Boy smiles evilly.

Bling-Bling Boy: Once your girlfriend drinks the unusual beer made from your blood, she'll think that you cheated on her and she'll be mine forever! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!

As Brad's blood flows to the tap, someone's cellphone from the audience rang. It belongs to Ms. Chicarelli and the audience look angry and among them is the talking cat Mr. Mittens.

Ms. Chicarelli: I can't talk right now, I'm watching the play.

Mr. Mittens: Be quiet m'am. We're trying to enjoy the play!

Ms. Chicarelli: Hold on a sec.

Then Ms. Chicarelli furiously look at Mr. Mittens.

Ms. Chicarelli: Shut up fat cat! I'm on the phone.

Mr. Mittens: USHER!

Pantsy (as the theatre user) came.

Pantsy: You called your felineness?

Mr. Mittens: That crazy old woman is calling on her phone during the play!

Pantsy: I'll deal with her.

Pantsy snatches the phone out of Ms. Chicarelli's hand.

Pantsy: You're calling during the play m'am. No play for you!

Ms. Chicarelli: Fine. See if I care.

Then she stomps off. The play resumes with Bling-Bling Boy giving Selena the unusual beer. Suddenly, Selena's behavior changes.

Selena: Whoa. I've never knew that you're hot stuff Bling-Bling.

Bling-Bling Boy: So does that mean that you love me?

Selena (crying): Well I guess it's time for me to move on.

A tear from Selena's eye fell through the wooden floor and into Brad's forehead who wakes up and saw Bling-Bling Boy winning Selena's heart while performing a musical. Brad get angry and starts trying to get himself free.

Bling-Bling Boy: But I have to tell ya something first.

_*My taste for romance_

_Is kinda perverse._

_I can only make love_

_In the back of a hearse._

_Plus I gotta be dressed_

_As a Civil War nurse._

_And then when I'm finished,_

_I'll go through your purse._

_But you could do worse.*_

Selena_: *I could do worse.*_

Dukey, Pantsy and Horace (at the audience)_: *We're prove that you...*_

Bling-Bling Boy and Selena: *_You/I could do worse.*_

Brad (jumps out of the cellar with the pump through his back)_: *She couldn't possibly do worse!*_

Bling-Bling Boy gasped in horror as he saw Brad alive again but with the pump stuck to him.

Brad: Leaving me to die for a week and you're stealing my girlfriend eh?

Bling-Bling Boy: Please Brad. Let me explain.

Brad: I have no time for your pathetic excuse. You will die!

So Brad placed a pipe from the helium on Bling-Bling Boy's mouth which caused Bling-Bling Boy to have a squeaky voice and laughed so hard that he died from laughter.

Brad: I'm so sorry for all of this dear Selena. Are you mad at me?

Selena: How can I be mad at you Brad. The only thing that matters now is that you're back.

Brad: True, but I'm half beer now.

Selena: It doesn't matter to me sweetie.

Brad: Well then how about a beer from me eh?

Selena: Okay.

So Brad gives Selena the unusual beer and they both drink it as the entire cast of the play appear (incliding Bling-Bling Boy).

Everyone: *_We hope you enjoyed this year's Halloween story: Ramps of Horror Chapter 25!*_

Antonio: shh.

Antonio points at Michael who is sleeping like a baby.

Antonio (whispering): He's sleeping.

End video.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Horace and Pantsy: So what do you think?<strong>_

_**SariSpy56: It's really cool and funny at the same time.**_

_**Chris: I agree.**_

_**Dark Vegan: Well this story on a video is really great. I could see myself on video but as an audience.**_

_**Antonio and Michael: So can we!**_

_**Bling-Bling Boy: Well this video gives me a great idea on how to win Susan's heart now. Well so long suckers!**_

_**Then Bling-Bling Boy flew off back to his island.**_

_**Dark Vegan: I don't want to know. So who's next?**_

_**Kick: It's my turn to tell a story.**_

_**Gunther: What story are you going to tell about Kick?**_

_**Kick: I call this one 'Zombieland' and no it's not like the 2009 movie we saw at the movies.**_

_**Gunther: Oh...uh?**_

_**Helga: Splendid but Pantsy and Horace need at least 2 reviews before we start Kick.**_

_**Kick: I'm okay with that.**_

_**SariSpy56 and Chris: And remember to stay AWESOME!**_

_**Dark Vegan: Enjoy for now earthlings cause I'm going to destroy your world soon!**_

_**Harold: Would a slice of toast change your mind?**_

_**Dark Vegan: Toast? I love toast!**_

_**SariSpy56: That'll shut him up for a while. I'll call Johnny and see what he will do to Dark Vegan later on.**_

_**Chris: Okay. Let's try this one more time.**_

_**SariSpy56 and Chris: And remember to STAY AWESOME!**_


	26. ZombieLand

_**SariSpy56: Well we're back to the Ramps of Horror!**_

_**Helga: And it looks like we have reviews from Ashurea4 and Equinox77.**_

_**Pantsy and Horace: Thank you guys. You're all awesome!**_

_**Ashurea4 (in background): You're welcome you guys.**_

_**Equinox77 (in background): Keep up the good work there.**_

_**SariSpy56: We will you guys.**_

_**Brad: Now that's taken cared of, can we get on with dillweed's story now? The suspense is killing me!**_

_**Kick: Fine. I call my story "ZombieLand" and again, it's not the 2009 movie I'm talikg about.**_

_**Gunther: Oh...uh?**_

_**?: Oh and can I be in there too?**_

_**Jackie: Is it another girl who wants my Kick?**_

_**?: No it's me Hallow from the Black Embassy and Pizza Hut remember?**_

_**Jackie: Oh.**_

_**Kick: Sure Hallow.**_

_**Hallow: Oh thank you!**_

_**Brad: Can dillweed tell his story now?**_

_**Kick: Fine.**_

_**Brad: Good.**_

* * *

><p><span>ZombieLand<span>

Peaceful, quiet and safe, Mellowbrook is just an average town that didn't bother to get invaded by aliens and evil villains. Nothing interesting happened here but businessmen trying to get money from other people and a certain kid who is born to be a daredevil doing another one of his awesome stunts. The town was peaceful and quiet and safe (without kids if you ask a certain grouchy old lady by the way) until one twisted day...

In the mansion where a certain blonde girl by the name of January lives, January and her friends Selena, Kick, Gunther, Hallow, Scarlett and Brad were busy testing the devices that January made until they heard the news from the TV in the lab. On TV is Hank Anchorman with his assistant Rosy O'Hara and Howard 'Hugh' Test who is January's neat freak uncle.

Hank Anchorman: This is Hank Anchorman here with my lovely assistant Rosy O'Hara and our guest for the moment, Hugh Test from the town called Porkbelly.

Rosy O'Hara: We're here in front of the new burger restaurant called Meatloaf Land and our manager Hugh Test will show us his newest burger in which he likes to call Meatloaf Burger. Tell us about the sample Mr. Test.

Hugh: Well it's simple O'Hara. The Meatloaf Burger have only meatloaf and healthy juice made from real cows!

Hallow: Now that is just plain cruel!

Brad: Can you keep it down Hallow? I want to hear what stupid things Mr. Test is going to say about his meatloaf burger or whatever!

Hallow: But I'm too stressed to keep my voice down Brad! Can't you see that Mr. Test is killing all those innocent cows just to make Meatloaf Burgers which by the way will taste awful?

Brad: Not really and I though Gunther's family killed all the innocent animals just to make food at the BattleSnax.

Gunther: That's a different story (from the Old Country) Brad.

Brad: Whatever.

Hallow: And it sucks to have a zit on my forehead at this kind of hour today. I look like a circus freak with this.

Brad: Yeah, yeah whatever.

Hank Anchorman: Now I will be the first person here to take a bite out of the meatloaf Burger!

January: He's got to be kidding me.

Kick: You got that right.

Hank Anchorman takes a bite out of the burger and then all of a sudden, he changes from a normal human to a zombie-like creature with pale skin, ugly teeth and pupiless eyes.

Zombie Hank Anchorman: ROAR! MUST EAT FLESH!

Zombie Hank Anchorman grabs Rosy O'Hara's arm and bites at it which causes O'Hara to scream in pain thus becoming a zombie in the process. Zombie O'Hara then bites Hugh's head and he too turns into a zombie. The camera then went broken and January turns the TV off in disgust.

Gunther: What the hell just happened?

Selena (speaking English): It seems that the meatloaf burger is not like any normal burger that we see Gunther. I say that this burger is infected with a disease that can change a normal human into a brain or flesh eathing zombie.

Gunther: Is that situation bad?

Kick: Actually, it's worse.

Gunther: Oh crap. It's just like the one zombie movie we saw earlier, but much scarier!

Hallow is busy looking at the window and is horrified to see that everyone in Mellowbrook (including Wacky Jackie and Oskar) are now zombies. Zombie Jackie smells something and races to the mansion as if she was a wildcat.

Zombie Jackie: Must eat Kick's brain and make him my zombie husband! I can smell him from miles away!

Hallow: Oh crap! Zombie Jackie is heading towards the lab to eat us all!

Scarlett reaches for something on the shelves and pulls out a gun and a bazooka

Scarlett: Everyone! Go to the attic and stay there until I tell ya to!

Gunther: But we can't leave you behind with those scary zombies!

Scarlett: Don't worry. I'll be fine.

But then, everything went white as the others flee to the attic while Scarlett Rosetti is left behind with the zombies in the lab.

()()()()()

It's been 30 days since the zombie apocalypse had begin. January, Gunther, Hallow, Brad and Kick are the only surviving humans left in Mellowbrook and possibly the world. They've lost Scarlett to the zombies 30 days ago and Selena had suddenly disappeared and the survivors all feared that the zombies had got her. They mostly survived from starving to death by eathing most of the food that January had stored for reasons unknown. But today, they've ran out of food and there's nothing else to eat in both their sanctuary and the town.

The town by the way looked more of a ghost town than what the survivors saw at the movies. And to keep themselves safe from the zombies, the surviors barricaded the mansion and they could not let anyone in just in case. One gloomy, dull day, January, Gunther, Brad, Kick and Hallow are busy playing poker when all of a sudden, there was a knock at the window.

?: January Hawkins Test! We need you and your gang to come with us to the military base immediately!

January: Go away zombies! I'm not falling fot that kind of trick!

Brad: Yeah so get lost dillweeds!

?: Well first of all, we're not dillweeds, and second of all, we're not zombies!

Hallow: Prove it!

?: Fine, if we could get inside and get away from that hungry zombie dog of yours!

January: I don't have a dog idiot!

?: Right.

Gunther: Come on January. Let the poor men come in from that zombie dog.

January: Fine. But if they're really zombies, I'll shoot them in the eyes!

So January breaks the window and quickly lets two men in before rebarricating the window so that they'll be safe from the zombies and what they did not notice is that Zombie Oskar is struggling to get through a very tight hole.

January: Mr. Black and Mr. White eh?

Mr. White: That's right.

Mr. Black: And we need all of you to come with us if you want to live.

Kick: Do we get super cool weapons though?

Mr. Black: Yes.

Kick: Awesome.

Hallow: But first prove that you're really not zombies or we'll shoot you in the eyes!

Mr. White: Well we're the only survivors left in Porkbelly and we barely escaped from those wild zombies.

Kick: So your town is invaded by zombies too?

Mr. Black: Yep.

January: I'm now convinced.

Mr. Black: Good, now let's get the hell out of here before we get eaten by zombies especially the zombie dog over there!

Gunther: Wait. Zombie dog?

Everyone turned around and saw Zombie Oskar running towards them until he got shot in the brains by Kick who apparently had a gun with him.

Mr. Black (in a low voice): That kid with the helmet is way better than Johnny.

Just then, they saw Brad entering the room and is eating the same hamburger that created the zombies. They were shocked.

Brad: What?

Gunther: This can't be happening! Brad's now a zombie!

Brad drops the hamburger when he saw Hallow running towards him to kill him and runs away from her.

Hallow: Come back here so that I can kill you zombie!

Brad: But you don't understand Hallow. The burger didn't change me!

Hallow: Yeah right!

Hallow grabs Brad by the neck and starts choking on him thinking that he's a real zombie.

Kick: Wait a minute. If Brad could eat Mr. Test's meatloaf burger and survive, then that means that Brad can cure everyone from the disease.

January: Brad, you're not a zombie!

Hallow: If Brad is able to survive by eating that meatloaf burger, then we must at all cost take him to safety. I'll call your geek cousins and see if they have the answers!

So Hallow (still coking Brad's neck) picks up the phone and bangs Brad's head on the phone multiple times to call Susan and Mary.

Brad: OW! Y'know you could've just let go of me instead.

Hallow: Eh I don't feel like doing it by the way.

The gang circled around the phone waiting for an awser and then all of a sudden, they heard Susan's voice and the screams of her zombie family.

Susan (on the phone): Hello?

Hallow: Susan. We need to know what can we do to keep Brad Buttowski safe from the other zombies since he ate the same burger and survived?

Susan: Well I must say that Brad is immune, but you and the other survivors must take him to the safe zone immediately! And if you see Gil Nexdor, tell him that I love him.

Hallow: Do you mean 'I love him' or 'you love him'?

But there's no answer as Susan is eaten alive by her zombie family.

Hallow: Eh I'll just high-five him.

Mr. Black: Whoa! Is that a zit you have on your forehead?

Hallow: Yes it's my zit and don't make fun of it!

Mr. Black: Sorry.

Mr. White: Now we need weapons to protect ourselves from the zombies.

January: I have them stored in the weapons room just beside mine.

Mr. Black: Excellent.

So the gang went to the weapons room and each member gets a weapon of their choice. Soon they walked to the front door and January had the oppertunity to peak outside. There's no one outside and the town seems deserted.

January: Now remember, no loud noises.

Everyone nod and quietly sneak outside to find the safe zone, but all of a sudden, Mr. Black broke the silence.

Mr. Black: MAN THAT FEELS GOOD!

Hallow (in a low voice): Oh great. We have a loudmouth here.

As soon as Mr. Black broke the silence, all zombies came out of their hiding places and Zombie Jackie is the first to run towards the survivors.

Kick: Aw biscuits.

Gunther: I have a plan to get out of here.

Mr. White: What?

Gunther: RUN!

The survivors retreat back to the mansion but the zombies broke through and are now chasing the survivors.

January: You and you're big mouth Mr. Black!

Mr. Black: Sorry.

Kick: Why are we running from them? We have weapons and we can use them to kill them all!

Hallow: He's right. Why must we run like cowards when all we have that those zombies don't are weapons?

So the survivors stop running and started killing the zombies with their weapons which caused a huge mess in the mansion. Blood is everywhere even on the survivors. But then they realized that they were outmatched.

Gunther: Okay any more bright ideas on how to stay alive?

Just then, the window was smashed to reveal an Asian woman holding two guns. She shoots all of the zombies that were surrounding the survivors thus saving them in the process. Brad is able to recognize her easily.

Brad: Selena? Is that you?

Selena (speaking english): Yep and I'm still alive. Now come with me to the safe zone if you want to live!

Brad: Okay.

So the gang follow Selena to where her battle hummer is and they all got in just before the zombies could eat them.

Selena: Fasten your seatbelts everyone!

Hallow: Why?

Selena: Cause this is gonna be one bumpy ride!

So Selena starts the hummer and drove over the zombies thus killing them in the process. The remaining zombies started chasing the hummer until they were killed by Kick who is holding the bazooka.

Kick: AWESOME!

Gunther: You better get back in Kick before you fall off and get eaten alive.

Kick nodded as he gets back inside the hummer safely.

Selena: If I'm correct, the safe zone should be in Rio de Janerio which is located in Brazil.

Brad: How long do we have to get there alive?

Selena: Three days.

Everyone: THREE DAYS!

Selena: Mmm hmm.

Mr. Black: We'll never make it with the zombies still tailing on us.

Hallow: Get your elbow off of my zit before it pops buster!

Mr. Black: Sorry, but the hummer's a bit small though.

And so the survivors traveled through the deserts of Mexico in hopes to get to Rio de Janerio but right before the first day ends, the hummer ran out of gas and stopped just miles away from a small Mexican village.

Selena: We're out of gas.

Mr. White: Now how will we get to Brazil safely?

Selena: We walk.

Mr. Black: But that could take forever to get there.

Kick: True but there's a village nearby.

January: And maybe we'll ask some of the villagers if they have a spare hummer that we can use to get to Rio de Janerio.

Hallow: Good idea.

So the survivors traveled to the village on foot and while the others are doing that, Mr. Black spotted Zombie General lying on the ground not breathing.

Mr. Black: Well who's the tough guy now?

Mr. Black touches Zombie General's nose and rips it out of his face.

Mr. Black: Heh heh. Got your nose!

But what Mr. Black did not expect was that Zombie General woke up with a start and quickly bites Mr. Blacks's hand.

Mr. Black: What the? GET OFF OF ME YOU UNDEAD DEVIL!

But as he broke free from Zombie General, Mr. Black slowly changes from an innocent human to a monstrous zombie. He unexpectedly follows the other survivors undetected.

January: Are you okay Mr. Black?

Zombie Mr. Black: I..ugh..fine actually.

Gunther: You're acting weird. Are you becoming a zombie?

Zombie Mr. Black: Are you asking me a ... blug ... a stupid question meat boy?

Hallow: Uh oh. He's a zombie!

But before Zombie Mr. Black can eat Gunther's flesh, Kick aims the gun at him with a serious look on his face. Zombie Mr. Black becomes terrified.

Kick: Where do you want the bullet to go to? Eyes or mouth?

Zombie Mr. Black: Ooh the mouth.

Kick: Eyes it is!

But before Kick could fire, Brad grabs the gun away from Kick.

Brad: Now hold on Kick. Once we get to Rio de Janerio, we can cure him.

Kick: Fine. But what are we to do to him to keep him away from eating us?

Hallow: Let's put him in a cage!

Gunther: Yeah!

Zombie Mr. Black: Now look guys. Let's be reasonable.

Hallow: Throw him in the slammers!

So January and Selena build a wooden cage and throw Zombie Mr. Black inside who then went insane.

Zombie Mr. Black: Let me out! I'll be a good zombie! I promise!

Hallow: Too late.

So the survivors continued on their journey while carrying Zombie Mr. Black in a cage. Finally, the exhaused survivors finally made it to the small Mexican village. The village also looks more of a ghost town since there is no one living in there.

Gunther: It sure is quiet in here.

Selena: Too quiet.

But all of a sudden, Zombie Mr. Black (being the idiot one) blutter out some words out loud and all of a sudden, every single zombie in the village came out of their hiding place. They're wearing bloody white coats that have five inch long claws to tear away at their flesh. The female zombies have an ability to cut the victum's head off in one swipe and tanker zombies has huge arms.

Hallow: Does Mr. Black have to be a loudmouth?

Mr. White: Well don't blame me for this.

Kick: Forget about that for now. If we want to survive, we need to kill all of those zombies and get to Rio de Janerio!

Gunther: Hummer.

Kick: Gunther. We don't have time for this.

Gunther: I'm serious Kick. There's a hummer at some old Mexican garage.

The survivors turned around and saw a big, strong black hummer decorated with iron and metal parked in and old Mexican garage.

Selena: We'll use that to get to Rio de Janerio in time!

But as the surviviors (including Zombie Mr. Black) try to make a run towards the hummer, they were being chased by tanker zombies. Kick stayed behind for a short time to kill off most of the tanker zombies before retreating with the other survivors. Then the female zombies took over the tanker zombies' place and started chasing the survivors only to get burned to death and exploded by January's bazooka. Few of the remaining zombies were either scared to death by the sight of Hallow's zit or killed by Selena's guns. A few seconds later, the survivors finally made it to the hummer and Selena starts running it. They were lucky that the hummer had gas so they ran over some of the zombies and continued on driving to Rio de Janerio, but they did not noticed that some of the remaining Mexican zombies and a certain Zombie Wacky Jackie followed them undetected.

()()()()()

It took like 2 days to get to Rio de Janerio and by the end of the third day, the survivors finally made it to Rio de Janerio.

Selena: Well we're here.

Gunther: Finally the safe zone at last.

Kick: Awesome.

Brad: Yeah Brad.

Hallow: Sweet.

January: Shwingo!

Mr. White: We made it alive and all we need to do is get inside the safe zone!

But as the survivors reach to the gates, they were halted by a guard.

Guard: Halt! Why do you come here?

January: We're the remaining survivors of the zombie apocalypse and we have the chosen one here with us.

Brad: Yeah Brad!

Guard: You may proceed, but that zombie in a cage must stay here. We can't have him running in the zone eating other survivors as well.

Selena: Okay.

As the survivors enter the safe zone, most of the other survivors who were already in the safe zone begin to bow down to Brad. Suddenly, they were halted by a sargent.

Sargent: Welcome Brad Buttowski to the safe zone.

But before the sargent could say anything else, the gates is smashed into pieces by a mob of the remaining zombies and as soon as they are inside the safe zone, they starting eating the other survivors and turning them into zombies as well. Then the zombies cornered the gang and the sargent. Zombie Mr. Black bites Mr. White's neck, Zombie Kendall grabs January and bites her arm, Zombie Wacky Jackie wraps Kick tightly like a snake and bites his neck as well and Zombie Pantsy and Horace bite off Gunther's leg and Hallow's arm. As for the sargent, he is also attacked and bitten by Zombie Mr. White. Brad and Selena are the only two survivors left.

Brad: Selena. Before we die, how about one last kiss?

Selena: Sure.

So as Brad and Selena shared one last kiss, Brad noticed Zombie Hallow staring at them. Brad watched in horror as Zombie Hallow finally pops her zit and then devours both Brad and Selena.

()()()()()

Brad: AH!

Brad woke up from a terrible nightmare. He also noticed that it is morning so he got dressed and headed off to January's mansion to test the devices that she made last night. He also saw Kick, Gunther, Selena, Hallow and Scarlett testing the devices as well.

Selena: Well good morning sleepy head.

Brad: You won't believe the nightmare I just had. I dreamed that we were being attacked by monstrous zombies!

Kick: Zombies? You must've watched too many zombie movies last night.

Gunther: And I bet it has somthing to do with the meatloaf burger right?

But before Brad could say another word, he noticed that Hallow had a zit on ther forehead - the same one in his dream.

Hallow (looking anoyed): What?

Brad: AAAHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kick: And that's the end of my story. The End.<em>**

**_SariSpy56: Whoa. That was ... AWESOME!_**

**_Chris: Yeah. It's SUPER AWESOME!_**

**_Kick: Thanks._**

**_Brad: Y'know for the record, Kick's story is actually pretty good and scary._**

**_Gordon: The story's lame!_**

**_Brad: Aw shut your mouth rich boy! Kick's story is real scary unlike yours!_**

**_Gordon: Why you little-_**

**_Hallow: Hey Gordon, I think you should look at the mirror._**

**_Gordon: What for?_**

**_Hallow: Cause you've got a zit on your forehead!_**

**_Gordon looks at his hand mirror and is shocked that he does have a zit on his forehead._**

**_Gordon: I gotta go now._**

**_So Gordon ran out of the BattleSnax and went home and at the same time, Mr. Black and Mr. White enter the BattleSnax._**

**_Mr. Black: January Hawkins Test! We need you to come with us!_**

**_Mr. White: It's a matter of national security!_**

**_January: Well that has to wait. We're busy telling scary storied on Halloween._**

**_Mr. Black: Oh._**

**_Mr. White: Can we join in? We've got a scary story to tell._**

**_SariSpy56: Sure, but you'll have to wait your turn though._**

**_Helga: That's right. We'll be having a new guest coming with us shortly right after we get at least 2 reviews for Kick's story._**

**_SariSpy56: Yep and it's Equinox77. His story is entitled "Red Eye"_**

**_Chris: And remember to stay AWESOME ;D V hehehehehe !_**


	27. Red Eye

_**SariSpy56: Well we're back to the Ramps of Horror and we have a guest coming here. It's Equinox77 folks!**_

_**Smoke covers the door and "Diary of Jane" plays. The smoke disappears revealing Equinox77 who is surprisingly almost 7 feet tall, wearing purple halo Spartan armor and helmet covering his face. When he took off his helmet, he revealde to have a young face with pale skin, golden eyes, and he was also wearing a necklace with the Breast cancer symble on it.**_

_**Equinox77: Hi everyone.**_

_**SariSpy56: Hey Equinox, glad you could make it.**_

_**Equinox77: Glad you took my request.**_

_**Kick: Hey dude, what up with the purple armor?**_

_**Ronaldo: Ya and the necklace?**_

_**Equinox77: Oh the purple armor is to represent my grandma, Velda, because it was her favorite and the necklace was hers also, before she past away. She gave it to me and told me that as long as I wear it, she will never leave my side. I wore this necklace almost everyday.**_

_**Kendall: aww**_

_**Mr. Vickle: That's sweet. **_

_**Gordon: (comes threw the door surprisingly happy) Ladies it's your lucky day cuz my zit is gone. (Looks at Equinox77) Who's the gay master chief?**_

_**Equinox77: If I'm gay, how can I pull 20 girls' phone numbers in one day? (pulls out 20 crumpled papers) And all I asked was directions to a costume store. **_

_**Brad: Wow, really?**_

_**Equinox77:I know it's so annoying, oh and read what this girl said. (hands Brad a paper)**_

_**Brad: It says 'If you dress up to be a king, I'll be your..'(gets nose bleed) oh my god!**_

_**SariSpy56: Hey let me see! (snatches paper from Brad, reads and blushes madly)**_

_**Chris: What just happened to her at this moment?**_

_**January: You don't want to know.**_

_**SariSpy56 (still blushing mad): EQUINOX THAT IS NASTY!**_

_**Some of the audience laugh at this.**_

_**Equinox77: I'm sorry, she wrote that, not me, but we need to back to the story.**_

_**SariSpy56: Your right, we can sort that out later.**_

_**Equinox77: Ok, my story is called "Red Eye" and I can't really describe it well, I can only tell the story enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><span>Red Eye<span>

Kick was on his laptop on Facebook.  
>Kick: Hey guys what's up?<br>Gunther: Nothing much.  
>Mouth: Same here.<br>Kick: Hey have you heard of all the rumors of Justin's secret.  
>Gunther: I know right, I heard he's so depressed he dropped out of school and ran away<br>Mouth: LOL what a loser  
>Red eye: Hi I'm Brad the Red Eye, I'm in your city<br>Gunther: Who the ** is this guy  
>Mouth: He's not my friend<br>Kick: Not mine  
>RE: Hi I'm Red Eye, I'm in your street<br>Kick: What are you? Gay? Get the ** out of here you stalker! Hey guys, tell this dagger to beat it. (No answer) Guys?  
>Facebook: Gunther and Mouth have been disconnected by Red Eye.<br>Red Eye: Hi I'm Red Eye, I'm in you in your neighborhood.  
>After this, Kick turns off his labtop and finds his house phone to call the cops, but all he got was a voice message saying,<br>"We're sorry, but Red Eye has disconnected your land line. Please hang up your phone and prepare to die"  
>At this point he starts to get nervous. His cell phone started to ring and then a text message comes through saying 'hi I'm Red Eye I'm in your porch.'<br>'Leave me alone' Kick typed and sends it to Red Eye. He is now getting scared and tries to call the cops but keeps getting the same voice message. Anouther text pops and reads ' hi I'm Red Eye, I'm in the house'  
>With no options left, he runs into his room and locks the door. He now tries to call his mother, but instead of the voice message, he got a text from Red Eye saying 'hi I'm Red Eye, I'm right behind you'<br>As he turns around, Red Eye stabs him in the neck with a knife, killing him slowly so he knows he is dying, and hangs him on the wall. As his his parents and police find out, Kick's mom gets a text message saying ' hi I'm Red Eye, I'm coming after you next. END

* * *

><p><strong><em>SariSpy56: Well that was a short story, but on the other hand, it was pretty good.<em>**

**_Equinox77: Thanks._**

**_Just then, Equinox77's phone rang._**

**_Equinox77: Hello?_**

**_?: Hi I'm Red Eye and I want to kill you and all of your friends at the BattleSnax right now!_**

**_Equinox77: Oh shit._**

**_Red Eye: Oh and I want your blood at my wall!_**

**_Equinox77 then hangs up._**

**_SariSpy56: Don't worry! I'll handle him and by the time I get back, we'll start the story and get at least 2 reviews._**

**_Everyone: And remember to stay awesome!_**

**_Just then my phone rang._**

**_SariSpy56: Hello?_**

**_Red Eye: Hi I'm Red Eye and I want you to kiss Equinox77!_**

**_SariSpy56: Not happening Red Eye and it's too disgusting to do it._**

**_Then I hang up._**


	28. Snake in the School

**_SariSpy56: And here's our next guest, Wolf!_**

**_A girl with olive green eyes, slate blue-black hair with navy blue streaks. She has silky black fur and a long muzzle and resembles a Alexander Archipelago Wolf. She highfives SariSpy56._**

**_Wolf: Hey Sari! *turns to see Ronaldo, who had been splashed with punch and was now wearing a tan wolf costume. She walks up to him and she smiles weakly*_**

**_Wolf: *to Ronaldo* Hi Ronaldo!_**

**_Gordon: Stop being all blushy and tell your stupid story!_**

**_SariSpy56: Shut up Gordon!_**

**_Gordon: Make me loser and tell that girl that she's ugly!_**

**_Wolf: WHY YOU LITTLE-_**

**_Wolf tries to strangle Gordon but I stop her._**

**_Gordon: I'll deal with him. You just tell us your story._**

**_Wolf:*snarls and goes to the podium*_**

* * *

><p><span>Snake in the School<span>

Wolf's POV

It was after lunch and Kick, Gunther, Ronaldo and I were in Science class.

"Alright class, get into groups of four!" The new Science teacher, Ms. Violet (who preferred for us to call her by her first name) said.

I turned to Ronaldo and looked at him.

"C-Can you be in a group with me?" I stuttered.

"Sure, Wolf. I'll be your partner."

"If you don't have a group of four, come up front." The teacher said.

Ronaldo and I walked to the front and so did Kick and Gunther. I saw Kick and Ronaldo staring eachother down which would most likely end in a boy-fight. I held them apart and looked at Ms. Violet and asked "What are we gonna work on?"

"Well, we're gonna experiment the tones of instrument on rodents!" Ms. Violet responded. "Who here can sing really high?"

I raised my hand.

"Ok, Wolf. Go grab the container of mice." Ms. V said.

I nodded and ran to the counter where the mice cages were. I held my nose.

"Ugh!" I snorted. "Can I open a window to air out this area? It smells like wet mouse!"

Ms. V nodded as I opened the window. I brought a mouse cage to each table. I also handed out earplugs. Everyone put the earplugs in, even I did!

"Ok, Wolf. Go ahead and hit a high frequency of your choice!" Ms. V said.

I took a deep breath and hit a high C over high C. The mice burrowed under the mulch to keep away from the sound. But what nobody noticed was the snake coming through the window. It snuck across the floor and up onto Ronaldo's chest. I had stopped and everyone had pulled their earplugs out. I heard a yelp and turned to Ronaldo and he was on the ground, moaning and clutching his left side. I pushed by everyone and pulled Ronaldo's shirt up to see a snake with its fangs in Ronaldo's side. I pulled the snake out carefully and as it went to try to bite me, I growled at it and stuffed it into an empty cage. I turned back to Ronaldo. His entire left side was red with blood. I put my hands on his chest. Then I sung.

_*Flower, gleam and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine,_  
><em>Heal what has been hurt, Change the Fates' design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine*<em>

A light orange glow formed around my body as I put my lips to his. His eyes opened wide as I kissed him with an energy strengthened by the healing aura that was saving him. The light dimmed and Ronaldo pushed himself up and looked at me.

"Y-You saved me" He whimpered. "The snake that bit you is an Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake. You could've died!" I said.

I pulled him up and hugged him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wolf: And everyone was safe from the snake, which was taken to a zoo and put in a super- secure snake tank. And Ronaldo recovered in a week, which made me calmer. But the good thing was no one knew my secret and everyone was safe. The End.<strong>_

**_SariSpy56: Well that was short, but overall it was great._**

**_Wolf: Thanks._**

**_SariSpy56: And to save the time, we'll show you a halloween episode of Hallow's Pizza Hut Adventures! Hit it Wade!_**

**_Wade: On it!_**

* * *

><p>Theme song begins to play.<p>

_*Making up a song about Pizza Hut _

_Its a pain, its a chore, its a pain in the butt _

_Gordon's really out to kill me and Rowdy does not know how to treat me well at Pizza Hut_

_Every time I hear their voices _

_I know I must obey and I never ever get my choices _

_Or I'll die at Pizza Hut*_

Halloween Special 1: Fatty Hogg

It was a dark and stormy night at Pizza Hut where Hallow works part time. It was halloween and most of the workers are wearing costumes. Some are scary and some are lame. Rowdy the boss is wearing a traditional cowboy costume while Hallow wore a killer costume and a hockey mask. She also had a chainsaw with her.

Rowdy: Hurry up Hallow! Our customer wants the best pizza that we can make and don't forget the chicken wings for his friend!

Hallow: Oh it chief. Is it Gordon dare I ask?

Rowdy: No it's Boss Hogg and Sheriff Rosco from Hazzard County!

Hallow: The same Boss Hogg who tried to take the farm away from the Duke family for no reason and who always get fatter everytime he eats a good meal?

Rowdy: That's the one.

Hallow: God dammit! Leave him to me to deal with them.

Rowdy: Okay but hurry up! The boss is hopping mad!

So Hallow works as fast as she can and by the time she is finished, she presents them to Boss Hogg and Rosco. Hogg is happy but Rosco is not.

Rosco: Where the devil are my chicken wings!

Hallow: Sorry Rosco. I'll get them right away.

Rosco: Well get a move on!

Boss Hogg: Oh and get me some chicken wings as well.

Hallow: Right away sir.

So Hallow walks back to the kitchen and starts cooking spicy chicken wings. By the time she was done, she presents them to Boss Hogg and Rosco. Now both Boss Hogg and Rosco are happy. But then, Boss Hogg got mad.

Boss Hogg: Where's my ice cream?

Hallow: You didn't mention the ice cream sir.

Boss Hogg: I don't care what I said! Now get me chocolate chip ice cream or you're fired!

Hallow: Hold on just a minute! You can't fire a worker! You're a customer!

Boss Hogg: Oh yeah well the customer always have rights! And I have the right to fire you if you don't get me a chocolate chip ice cream!

Rosco: Yeah. Now get a move on girly!

Hallow angrily went back to the kitchen and started making the biggest chocolate chip ice cream anyone has ever made.

Hallow: I'll just give the boss the tastiest ice cream any fat guy could ever want. MWA HA HA HA HA!

So Hallow quickly bakes the ice cream and to teach Boss Hogg a lesson, Hallow fills the ice cream with fat and surgary things to make anyone fat as possible.

Boss Hogg: Are you done yet girl!

Hallow comes out of the kitchen and presents Boss Hogg the biggest ice cream ever.

Hallow: Enjoy.

As Boss Hogg eats the ice cream, he began to get fatter and fatter and by the time he's the size of a balloon, his heart stops and the boss died from heart failure.

The End.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SariSpy56: I'll admit that this is too scary. But before we go, we need 2 reviews before we tell another story. Happy Halloween!<strong>_


	29. Gunther Reaper

_**The BattleSnax went still and silent for a moment as the infamous Cooper Gang from Paris stop by to get something to eat. Sly Cooper is dressed as a pirate, Bentley a wizard and Murray as Freddy from "Nighmare on Elm Street"**_

_**Murray: I'm hungry.**_

_**Bentley: You've said that like 15 times Murray.**_

_**Sly: Well here it is fellas. The BattleSnax.**_

_**Murray: Finally. I haven't got a bite to eat since we pulled off a heist back in China.**_

_**As the Cooper gang enter the BattleSnax, there was like no one there.**_

_**Sly: Hello?**_

_**The Cooper gang slowly walk inside as they hear a witch's crackling laughter and saw blood all over the tables and floor.**_

_**Murray: This place gives me the creeps.**_

_**As they continue, Bentley saw a flicker and of course turns on the lights. The Cooper Gang went in complete shock as they saw the Magnusons and the party guests (excluding me and Chris) lying dead on the floor covered in blood.**_

_**Murray: Do you think that they're okay or something?**_

_**Sly: I don't really know Murray. They sure look like they're dead.**_

_**But all of a sudden, the guests and the Magnusons rose up from the floor and scared the shit out of the Cooper Gang.**_

_**Cooper Gang: AAAHH!**_

_**?: HA HA HA HA HA HA.**_

_**Sly: What the?**_

_**The Cooper Gang turn around to see me and Chris Nest with evil grins on our faces.**_

_**SariSpy56 and Chris: Got ya!**_

_**Sly: That was scary and you know that!**_

_**SariSpy56: Yeah but it's also funny. Welcome to the party fellas!**_

_**Murray: What about the Magnusons and the guests? Are they alright?**_

_**Chris: Yeah they're alive and alright.**_

_**Bentley: B-b-but the blood and-**_

_**Helga: Oh it's only ketchup. We're not acutally dead.**_

_**SariSpy56: We knew that you guys were coming so we decided to give you a scary surprise.**_

_**Sly: But that's not all SariSpy56.**_

_**Chris: And what's that?**_

_**Sly: We've invited some company to come along with us.**_

_**?: I've got you now ringtail!**_

_**Chris: Don't tell me you've invited her.**_

_**Sly: Too late.**_

_**The Cooper Gang, Chris and I saw Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox walking towards the BattleSnax. She is dressed as a witch.**_

_**Sly: Inspector Fox. As beautiful and unpredictable as ever.**_

_**SariSpy56: Have I heard that line before?**_

_**Sly: So what brings you here?**_

_**Carmelita: Why I'm here to have fun at the BattleSnax too y'know.**_

_**Sly: Oh.**_

_**Just then, we saw Gordon walking right up to us.**_

_**Gordon: Seriously you guys. Go back to 100 Acre Woods!**_

_**Murray: Is that an insult punk?**_

_**Gordon: You animals don't even belong here! Go back to DreamLand.**_

_**Murray: OH THAT DOES IT!**_

_**So we watch as Murray grabs Gordon and lifts him high in the air. He starts walking away but comes back for obvious reasons.**_

_**Murray: Um where's the janitor's closet by any chance?**_

_**Magnus: Now don't tell me that a strong person like you are going to lock Gibbles in a lame janitor's closet eh?**_

_**Murray: Um I was just going to.**_

_**Magnus: Try locking him in a room where we keep the Beast locked in.**_

_**Murray: Hmm. That might actually work.**_

_**So Murray walks away but again comes back.**_

_**Murray: Um where's the room that you keep the Beast locked in?**_

_**Magnus: Go through the kitchen and you should see a medieval dungeon door that is painted red.**_

_**Murray: Thanks.**_

_**So Murray went to the kitchen and locks Gordon in the dungeon room.**_

_**Gordon: LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!**_

_**Murray: Sorry but I've got a story to tell.**_

_**Nelson (at the window): Haw-Haw!**_

_**So Murray leaves the kitchen and walks back to the counter.**_

_**Murray: Can I tell a story?**_

_**Helga: Sure.**_

_**Murray: Oh good.**_

_**Jackie: Is it about food and pizza?**_

_**Murray: Didn't Bentley just ask me that question like a few days ago back in House of Awesome?**_

_**Jackie: Nevermind.**_

_**Murray: I call my story "Gunther Reaper"**_

_**SariSpy56: Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span>Gunther Reaper<span>

It was a normal day for Kick, and Gunther to spend some time with January, Betty and Selena at the mansion until all of a sudden, they get a cold visit from the Grim Reaper who is standing at the front door.

January: Can I help you?

Grim Reaper: I'm here for Christoper aka. Mouth. Have you seen him?

January: Um no and why do you want him?

Grim Reaper: Let's just say that he and I have some unfinished business to take care of.

Betty: Such as?

Grim Reaper: Now don't get into conclusions Betty. All I want is Mouth's life.

Kick: Forget it!

Grim Reaper: Don't pressure me Kick! Just tell me where Mouth is!

But all of a sudden, the Grim Reaper's skull got bashed from behind by Gunther. A few seconds later, the Grim Reaper dissolves into dust. Everyone looks at Gunther with a surprised look.

Gunther: What? He's dangerous.

Kick: What the biscuits?

Betty: If Grim Reaper is dead, then there's no death right?

Selena: Maybe.

Kick: A world without death...

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Dimitri the iguana is to be sentenced to death by getting shot by the Chinese Mafia. But as the mafias try to shoot Dimitri, he somehow remains alive. So Dimitri pulls out his cellphone and make a call.

Dimitri: Hey Sly! I'm going to be late for the heist in Monico tonight. Bye!

()()()()()

Gunther: I'll get rid of the evidence by putting the dust in the garbage.

So while Gunther puts the dust in the garbage, he tries on the dark robes. It fits him just fine.

Gunther: Ooh. Comfy.

But what happened is that Gunther's left hand starts to transform into a skeletal hand.

Gunther: AAAAHH!

Luckly for Gunther, January, Selena, Betty and Kick went out of the mansion and went to Gunther's aid. They were shocked that Gunther's hand is skeletal.

January: Gunther.

Gunther: Yeah?

January: It seems that you're...

Gunther: ...the new Grim Reaper. Again, AAAAHH!

Selena: Calm down Gunther. I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back.

Betty: Just give us time.

Just then, an ancient scroll appears before Gunther. He opens it and on the scroll reads,

_Henry Teacherman_

Gunther: Who's Henry Teacherman.

January: Johnny's teacher.

Gunther: Am I supposed to meet him or something?

Kick: Yeah but as a Grim Reaper, you're supposed to kill him because it's his time to go.

Gunther: Oh …uh?

Betty: Just kill Johnny's teacher alright! It's plain simple.

()()()()()

Meanwhile in Porkbelly Middle School, Mr. Teacherman is giving his students lots of homework which is due tomorrow.

Mr. Teacherman: I want them all done by tomorrow ya hear!

The students groan. Just then, there was a knock at the door. When Mr. Teacherman opens it, he saw Gunther dressed as the Grim Reaper. Gunther seems to be more focused than usual.

Mr. Teacherman: What do you want kid? Don't you have class to attend to?

Gunther: Your time has come Henry Teacherman.

Mr. Teacherman: My time? For what?

Gunther: To DIE!

Mr. Teacherman: Ha! Good one kid. Now scram! You're bothering me.

But Gunther didn't leave. Instead (with a firm and determined look on his face) Gunther walks right up to Mr. Teacherman who starts sweating and pokes him with his skeletal hand. A few seconds later, Mr. Teacherman collasps to the floor and it pronouced dead. Most of the students scream in horror at this.

Gunther: I told you your time has come Henry Teacherman.

Johnny: Awesome.

Then Gunther left.

()()()()()

The next day, Gunther is busy helping Kick with his stunt until another scroll appears before him. This time the scroll reads,

_Gordon Gibbles_

_Gregory Randalls_

_Hannah Randalls_

Gunther: Looks like I have three more people to kill Kick.

Kick: Who are the three people?

Gunther: Gordon Gibbles and Betty's parents.

Kick: Good luck buddy.

Gunther: Thanks.

()()()()()

Meanwhile in the Gibbles Estate, Gordon is busy tanning his body when a shadow blocks the sun and went right on Gordon.

Gordon: What the hell?

Gordon took his sunglasses off and saw Gunther as the Grim Reaper again but is now holding a scythe. Again, he's more focused than ever.

Gordon: What do you want loser?

Gunther: Your life Gordon!

Gordon: You want my life? Ha!

With that, Gordon rudely walks away from Gunther still laughing his head off. But what Gordon didn't notice is that Gunther ran up to him and sliced him with the scythe at incredible speed. Few seconds later, Gordon is dead.

Gunther: One down, two to go.

()()()()()

In Porkbelly, Betty's parents Gregory and Hannah are as usual gambling and getting drunk.

Hannah: What a fun night this is!

Gregory: Yeah and it's too bad that our screwny little runt Betty didn't get invited. This party is a blast!

As Gregory and Hannah walks down the street while still being intoxicated, they didn't notice that Gunther is walking behind them and then, they're sliced by the scythe. They were now dead and also intoxicated.

Gunther: Y'know. Being the Grim Reaper isn't so bad.

()()()()()

Later, the Magnusons are watching a football game but they ended up getting lame steats.

Magnus: THESE SEATS ARE LAME! BWA BWA!

Gunther: Leave that to me.

So Gunther kills the people out of the was so that his parents can finally get good seats.

Helga: Gunther. Were all these dead people on the list?

Gunther: Eh.

()()()()()

The next, next day was a early morning so Gunther decided to spend some time terrorizing people as the Grim Reaper. Gunther felt really happy than normal.

Gunther: Another wonderful day to be the Grim Reaper. Who shall I kill this time?

Gunther waits as the scroll appears before him and as he opens it, he is shocked to read his victim for the day. It reads in red ink,

_Kick Buttowski_

Gunther: For the third time in the story, AAAAHH!

()()()()()

Betty: You meant to tell me that you have to kill Kick?

Gunther: That's what the scroll read. But I don't want to kill my best friend. It's not his time to die.

Betty: Look Gunther. Killing Kick is never the best choice, but as the Grim Reaper, you have to kill him or you'll be in big trouble with God.

Gunther: God?

Betty: Yeah God. If you don't kill Kick, there's no telling how much trouble you're going to get. You cound get killed as well.

Gunther: *gulp*

()()()()()

Later, Gunther decided to meet Kick in his house. Luckly for him, Honey had told him that Kick is still sleeping as of now.

Honey: Just don't wake him up. He's still worn out from the stunt yesterday.

Gunther agreed and went to Kick's room. True to Honey's word, Kick is still sleeping in his bed. He appears to sleep very peacefully like an innocent kitten. He is also naked as well. Gunther felt a bit of guilt in his gut.

Gunther: Please God. Anyone but him!

The words of the scroll changes to Gunther Magnuson.

Gunther: Um what's was the first one again?

The words change back to Kick Buttowski.

Gunther: Aw biscuits.

Gunther walks closer to the sleeping daredevil and held his scythe firmly. Before Gunther had the chance, Kick slowly wakes up but is still half asleep.

Kick: *uhh* Gunther?

Gunther: Forgive me Kick.

And then, Gunther kills Kick with the scythe.

Kick: AAAAHH!

()()()()()

Several hours later, Gunther is carrying Kick's wrapped body up to the mountains to present it to God. Gunther felt very guilty for killing his best friend.

Gunther: Again Kick, I'm so sorry.

Finally, Gunther had reach the top and gently place Kick's body on the ground where a light shines upon it. It was God.

God: Excellent work.

Gunther: Okay God. I've killed my best friend. Now release me from this ghostly vocation!

God: No.

Gunther: Oh come on!

God: Oh alright.

Just then, the robe dissolves into nothing and Gunther's left arm became flesh again.

Gunther: YES!

As Gunther is celebrating, God slowly carries Kick's body to heavan but there was a slight mistake. The body isn't Kick's and instead it's Bumper's.

God: What the? This isn't Kick! It's his loser brother Brad!

Gunther: Actually it's Betty's brother Bumper! So long sucker!

Gunther hops onto the bush and made his clean getaway on a motorcycle. God didn't bother to chase Gunther despite that he's still angry.

God: Oh what's the use. I'm too old and rich for this kind of nonsense.

Then God returns to heaven.

()()()()()

Later at the mansion, Gunther and the gang are having a dinner together. The reason - Gunther didn't kill Kick after all but Kick is missing his helmet.

Kick: Thanks for not killing me buddy despite that I lost helmet.

Gunther: Your welcome.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Murray: And so they lived happily ever after. The End.<strong>_

_**SariSpy56: That was both good and sad at the same time.**_

_**Murray: Why sad?**_

_**SariSpy56: Cause Gunther had to kill Kick.**_

_**?: Will somebody get me out of here! AAAAAAAAHHHH!**_

_**Brad: What the hell happened to Gordon?**_

_**SariSpy56: Murray locked him in the dungeon.**_

_**Helga: Who's next?**_

_**Bentley: That will be me.**_

_**Ronaldo: Well what story is it this time brainiac?**_

_**Bentley: None of you have known this but this is a story of adventures over the seven seas.**_

_**SariSpy56: Speaking of seven seas, I think we should do a pirate musical!**_

_**Kick: I like that idea SariSpy56.**_

_**Everyone: We all do! ARR!**_

_**SariSpy56: How about we sing "A Professional Pirate"?**_

_**Everyone: Yeah!**_

_**?: I want to join!**_

_**We turn around to see Black Spot Pete.**_

_**Black Spot Pete: Please?**_

_**SariSpy56: Yes. Cue the music Wade!**_

_**Wade: On it.**_

_**Black Spot Pete: *When I was just a lad looking for my true vocation **_

_**My father said "Now son, this choice deserves deliberation **_

_**Though you could be a doctor or perhaps a financier **_

_**My boy why not consider a more challenging career"***_

_**Everyone: *Hey ho ho **_

_**You'll cruise to foreign shores **_

_**And you'll keep your mind and body sound **_

_**By working out of doors***_

_**Black Spot Pete: *True friendship and adventure are what we can't live without***_

_**All: *And when you're A Professional Pirate***_

_**Brad: *That's what the job's about***_

_**Black Spot Pete: *"Upstage, lads, this is my ONLY number!" **_

_**Now take Sir Francis Drake, the Spanish all despise him **_

_**But to the British he's a hero and they idolize him **_

_**It's how you look at buccaneers that makes them bad or good **_

_**And I see us as members of a noble brotherhood***_

_**Everyone: *Hey ho ho **_

_**We're honorable men **_

_**And before we lose our tempers we will always count to ten***_

_**Black Spot Pete: *On occasion there may be someone you have to execute***_

_**All: *But when your a professional pirate***_

_**Murray: *You don't have to wear a suit***_

_**Everyone look at Murray with surprised look.**_

_**Murray: What?**_

_**Pantsy: *I could have been a surgeon **_

_**I like taking things apart***_

_**Brad: *I could have been a lawyer But I just had too much heart***_

_**Murray: *I could have been in politics **_

_**Cause I've always been a big spender***_

_**Horace: *And me...I could have been a contender***_

_**Everyone laughs.**_

_**Black Spot Pete: *Some say that pirates steal and should be feared and hated **_

_**I say we're victims of bad press it's all exaggerated **_

_**We'd never stab you in the back, we'd never lie or cheat **_

_**We're just about the nicest guys you'd ever want to meet***_

_**All: *Hey ho ho **_

_**It's one for all for one **_

_**A**__**nd we'll share and share alike with you and love you like a son **_

_**We're gentlemen of fotune and that's what we're proud to be **_

_**And when your a professional pirate.***_

_**Black Spot Pete: *You'll be honest brave and free **_

_**The soul of decency **_

_**You'll be loyal and fair and on the square **_

_**And most importantly***_

_**All: *When you're a professional pirate **_

_**You're always in the best of company.***_

_**SariSpy56: Well that was awesome but before Bentley could tell his story, we need 3 reviews.**_

**_Chris: And stay..._**

**_Gordon: WILL SOMEONE LET ME OUT!_**

**_Chris: ...Awesome!_**


	30. Musical Number 2: Break 7

_**Break**_

* * *

><p>Helga: Welcome back everyone to Ramps of Horror and more specifically the seventh break.<p>

SariSpy56: Ever since we're wating for more reviews after we recieved one from notalivezombie earlier, Bentley builds a machine in which the power will stop running when it runs out of time we have. It'll be regenerated again if we recieve certain amount of reviews and so far, we only have one from notalivezombie. We need two more for the machine to have power again and for Bentley to tell his pirate story.

Bentley: That's right and I build the machine all by myself. It's worth the wait.

Chirs: Oh and we'll be having a special guest coming here as of now. It's Captain Jack Sparrow!

The crowd applause as Captian Jack Sparrow makes his entrance. Behind him is Jack the monkey that always scares him.

Jack Sparrow: I heard there's a great party here for us pirates so I brought the entire crew with them.

Chris: Did you say entire crew?

Jack Sparrow: Yeah why?

Chris: It seems that the place is starting to get full.

Jack Sparrow: Oh that's okay mate. I only brought a few crew members to come.

True to Jack's word, we saw Joshamee Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti entering the place.

Joshamee: Avast ye mates!

Ragetti: Has anyone seen my eye?

Everyone: EW!

Magnus: The monkey has it.

Ragetti: Thanks.

So we watch as Ragetti unsuccessfully get his fake eye from Jack the monkey. We can also hear screaming and banging coming from the Beast's room.

Gordon: LET ME OUT!

Just then, Jack Sparrow notices Black Spot Pete.

Jack Sparrow: And who are you tailfeather?

Black Spot Pete: Black Spot Pete. Notorious pirate in Blood Bath Bay!

Jack Sparrow: Well I'm pirate of the Carribean savy!

Black Spot Pete: That makes two of us matey!

SariSpy56: So how's the machine Bentley?

Bentley: We're two reviews away. Maybe another musical will do the trick.

Kick: Let's sing about SariSpy56 since she did a lot of awesome things for us in previous stories.

Gunther: And let's not forget Chris Nest as well for being awesome!

Helga: Cue the music!

The song began to play.

Everyone: _*There are bluebirds in the moonlight*_

Chris: _*Silly idea, bluebirds in the moonlight* _

Everyone: _*But that's how I feel when I'm with you _

_T__here are night owls in the daylight*_

SariSpy56: _*Silly idea, night owls in the daylight* _

Everyone: *_Or maybe my heart is saying hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo*_

Kick: _*Who is the one for us?* _

Helga and Magnus (pointing at SariSpy56 and Chris):_*You! That's what you've done to us*_

Everyone: _*There are bluebirds in the moonlight_

_Silly idea, bluebirds in the moonlight _

_But that's how I feel when I'm with you.*_

_(Instrumental)_

Everyone: _*There are bluebirds in the moonlight_

_Silly idea, bluebirds in the moonlight _

_But that's how I feel when I'm with you_

_T__here are night owls in the daylight_

_Silly idea, night owls in the daylight_

_Or maybe my heart is saying hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo*_

__Who is the one for us?__

_You! That's what you've done to us_

_There are bluebirds in the moonlight_

_Silly idea, bluebirds in the moonlight _

_But that's how I feel when I'm with you_

_I'm that way about you*_

Everyone applause as the music finished.

SariSpy56: Well we still need 2 reviews for Bentley to tell his story.

Helga: Let's hope the musical solves it and if not, we'll try again by posting Extras like we did in House of Awesome.

Kick: And we have no idea on how Ramps of Horror came to be so popular in the first place.

SariSpy56: Yeah. That's strange.

Jack Sparrow: Strange indeed savy.

Chris: And remember to stay...

Gordon: SHUT UP AND LET ME OUT ALREADY!

Chris: Awesome!

Just then, Jack the monkey roar at the readers.

Jack Sparrow: I hate that monkey.


End file.
